State of My Head
by PorterHawk
Summary: Link has been missing for a full year now. No one expected him to turn up ever again, much less half dead and brutally tortured. With his memories wiped clean, his friends try to help the young hero regain what he lost, though darker forces may want him back for more sinister reasons.
1. My Name

Warning that this is a very dark fic. If torture and stuff bothers you I'd recommend not reading. Unsure if this will continue or not. I'll see what the response is and go from there.

Comments are always appreciated.

xxxxxxxxx

It was dark and cold. The ground was hard and even colder with the moisture of his own blood. He could barely feel his limbs now, which he supposed was preferable to pain. His Master was keeping it intentionally cold as punishment, but he couldn't remember what he did wrong. All Master ever did was beat him and ask confusing questions, but the slave never knew the answer. He didn't know how to answer any of it, which only seemed to draw out the pain.

He didn't know why he held on anymore. Honestly the thought of letting go was becoming more and more tempting. There was something that kept his consciousness here though, or at least little bits of his fantastical imagination. A place with giant birds that soared the great expanse of open sky, people with no faces riding the birds and waving to him. The ground never was clear in his mind, he could never make out what covered it. Only the sky seemed to offer some respite, with him even on the back of a bird and flying alongside another. Her face was blank like the others, most of her details completely blurred out, but he could picture her laughter like they were in the same room. The sweet chiming of an angelic voice he longed to hear but didn't know who the owner was. Perhaps the voice was never anyone's to begin with, a figment made up in his desperations to find respite from the pain. It all led back to the pain eventually, being brought back to reality by HIM. At least he couldn't see the Master's face anymore, but that didn't stop his laughter from breaking through the safety of his mind. No, nowhere was safe from Master, and everything would always lead back to pain in this inescapable place.

The sounds of heavy footsteps echoed outside his cell.

No, no, why couldn't they leave him alone? He wanted to be left alone! He braced himself, tensing as the footfall got louder and louder, but something was off. The footsteps certainly didn't match any of the Guardsmen, and his Master rarely choose to walk, so who could this be? Someone to finally end him? He wasn't ready for that right? There were still things he needed to do, he thought anyway.

The door behind him creaked and moaned. Someone was breaking in. The guards finally got tired of waiting for him to die and came to finish the job. He couldn't defend himself now. He couldn't even sit upright. Maybe if he stayed still the monsters would leave? The prison door crashed open with a bang, followed by loud footfall of the one responsible getting near. He could hear a masculine voice cursing under his breath.

"Shit!" The footfall rushed closer, he could feel their presence as they kneeled behind his back. He squeezed his eyes tighter despite the pain it caused, praying they would leave.

Please go away.

Please please go away.

But they didn't go away. He could still feel their presence causing his skin to crawl. What did this guy want?

The slave could feel the sensation of fingers brushing along his face, his gut reaction to withdraw but the command not reaching the rest of his limbs. Instead the teen let out a small whimper, but no rough handling or punishment followed. The hand released immediately with a loud gasp, before it came back more forcefully.

"Link!" The rough voice choked out. "Fledge! Get over here! He's alive!" He vaguely heard lighter footsteps rushing into the room followed by a gasp. The larger one barely reacted.

"Link, it's your best pal Groose. We're here to help."

Help? He didn't understand, though nothing truly made sense right now. It was a lie. He was being lied to again. They would just take him somewhere and… and…

The slave didn't want to think about it. At least he wouldn't be able to see it this time. His suffering was now a prison of sound, smells and sensation. He could remember the torture so vividly in his mind's eye though. Those images would never leave.

He tried to focus on the here and now. What did these monsters want? This was too much of an unknown, but asking would only lead to more punishment. Instead he stayed quit, intently listening for any signs of ill intent. He could hear the smaller one rushing to his front and grabbing at his shackled hands. This time his body manage an involuntary flinch, but the large hands on his side held firmer.

"It's alright bud. Fledge is going to free you is all. Here!" He could hear the sound of rummaging, never a good thing. If the monster was going for a knife or something he wouldn't be able to stop it. The large being carefully grabbed his torso and rolled him gently on his back. He couldn't stop himself from tensing.

"Drink this." A cool glass rim was set to his lips and a bitter liquid spilled over his dried tongue. His throat close up instantly and he couldn't stop the ragged coughs spewing the liquid down his chin.

"I-is that blood?" The quieter one, Fledge he thinks, whispered worriedly.

"Shhhh!" The louder one, Groose, shot back. "Try to keep it down Link. I promise you'll feel better!" He lifted The boy's head a bit higher, assaulting his lips again with the terrible sludge. The slave tried to resist, but Groose wouldn't let up. Finally he let the bitter fluid down his throat, coughing and hacking most of it up but managing to keep a little bit down. Strangely he could feel some sensation returning to his fingers and toes. The limbs were starting to burn now, and he honestly wished he could go back to that numbness again.

"You got any more pipsqueak?" Groose ask worriedly as a large hand tried wiping some of the mess off the boy's chin.

"N-no, sorry." He could hear the Groose monster cursing under his breath. A loud click noise made the slave flinch, suddenly noticing how much lighter his arms felt. They removed his bindings, but he didn't know why.

"We'll need to hurry then." The larger replied. Something thick and scratchy was wrapped snugly around his body. It was fabric but he didn't know the kind. The new monsters were restraining him and he didn't want it!

He tried to struggle at first but the gentle smaller hands patted his head reassuringly. "Please don't Link, you'll hurt yourself." The boy ignored him. This was new and strange and confining. He didn't know what they were going to do but he didn't want to find out. Clumsily he pulled harder before the larger hands scooped him off the ground. He froze, waiting for the pain to hit but nothing happened. The strong arms held the slave to his large chest protectively.

"We told ya Link. We're here to save you, so leave the rest to us!" The deeper voice vibrated through the man's chest. The boy refused to relax, feeling the rise and fall of the foreign body as he breathed, taking in the scent. These monsters were very strange indeed. The large one lacked that horrible smell of death and rot the others monsters possessed. This one smelled like sweat and blood. It was still unpleasant, but preferable to what he's come to know. This Groose smells alive, feels alive, and that alone was a comfort.

"Guys! Are you done yet?!" Another male shouted from down the hallway. "We have to move!"

"We're coming!" Groose replied before he started moving. He couldn't see where they were going, but the change in scent was immediate. It didn't smell like blood and body fluids anymore. He was out of that cursed prison. The sounds of shouting and clanking metal soon replaced it, and the two that took him were heading directly towards the violence. The screeches of monsters he recognised and the cries of those he didn't intensified followed by a loud explosion and Groose's pace increasing. It sounded like more footsteps had joined the original two as well.

"Who's that?" The strange male voice from earlier asked between pants.

"It's Link idiot!" Groose growled. The other male was silent for a second before exploding with rage.

"What in Hylia's name happened to him?! Did you forget to give him potions?!"

"Maybe if some idiot in a yellow tunic didn't alert the whole cave of our presence, I would have had more for later!"

"Why you-"

"That's enough Pipit!" A female voice yelled in agitation. "We'll talk later." The new monster, Pipit she called him, grumbled unintelligibly but went quiet soon enough.

Slowly the slave forced his swollen eye open, but quickly shut it again at the searing pain in his eyeball. That was a horrible idea. He wanted to know what was happening, but everything remained a screen of black and pain.

Instead he manage to worm one of his hands free from the binding, feeling aimlessly until he came upon softer fabric. What was going on? The Guard monsters don't wear shirts. Unless these aren't really grunt monsters. What if they're demons like Master? Was he changing ownership? But he could feel hard metal under the cloth, much like his chains in that cell. Master doesn't wear metal. Do other demons wear it?

"I see it!" The female shouted. "It looks like a snow storm. Do you think the Loftwings will fly?"

"Only one way to find out." The male, Pipit, answered.

"Brace yourself Link!" Groose hollard before jumping. The cold hit hard like a boulder. He could feel his face getting pelted in snow, stinging in the unexpected chill. He definitely recognized this feeling, when he tried to escape long ago. They were going to die out here. Didn't they know leaving the caves meant death?!

He barely had a chance to notice his stomach churning as the ground seemed to leave. They were falling, the arms around his legs tightening when the one around his torso moved. Groose gave a long whistle, but what would that do?!

A monsterous caw echoed from somewhere nearby, before the two landed on something solid and his stomach jerked at the fast change in momentum. they must have landed on a beast of some kind, the thing letting out another screech when it started lurching in a new direction. He clenched his teeth and gripped the shirt tightly, trying not to heave at the wave of nausea.

"We made it!" A voice called from nearby, though he wasn't sure who's. Groose let out his own cry of victory, the beast suddenly lurching even more.

"I told ya we'd get you out Link!" Groose laughed, but the slave wasn't sure how to feel. They were out, out of the underground nightmare he's called home for so long. That didn't answer where he was going now. The thought filled him with dread, but curiosity at the same time. These monsters hadn't hurt him yet, if anything they've shown nothing but mercy so far. Would that continue though? Or were they luring him into a false sense of security? Either way, that didn't stop him from enjoying the cold crisp air. It was fresh, clean and calming. He never thought he'd breath this kind of air ever again. He inhaled deeply, only to be sent into a coughing fit and spitting up blood all over the Groose monster.

"Link?! Hang in there!" Groose pleaded with worry. The slave could feel his mind dipping in and out of consciousness, any adrenaline keeping him awake finally wearing off. He still cringed at the change in Groose's demeanour. The larger male had gone from an excited air to a tense seriousness. The slave's face scrunched up in fear expecting a blow, but all Groose did was pull some fabric from the bindings over his face. It blocked some of the harsh winds pelting his cheeks. "Stay with me pal, I promise we'll take care of ya."

The slave didn't know how to react, but ended up laxing his shoulders at the unexpected response. His mind was fading at the edges, the entire trip becoming nothing more than a blur. He was pretty sure the Groose monster had tried to say more things to him, but everything was sounding so distant and muffled now. For once he felt a sense of relief, feeling safer now then he had any right being. The cold bite entering his nostrils finally overwhelmed him, and he sank into the deep darkness.


	2. If You Only Knew

Hey, it's another chapter! Not sure how I feel about it but here it is.

Leave a comment if you'd like more!

XxxxxxxX

They needed to fly faster. The wind was cold and stung even through his thick clothing layers, but that didn't matter. Groose could hear Link wheezing through laboured breaths, occasionally coughing up specks of blood. He was pretty sure the smaller had passed out at some point, though it was difficult to tell. Both his eyes were swollen shut, the left possibly infected with a yellow discharge, and the right completely matted with dried blood. He really hoped he could still see, though Links survival at this point was more of an issue. Link was light, really light. Groose was pretty sure he weighed less than Zelda at this point. That was worrying enough, let alone the lash wounds and burns covering his entire body.

"How's he holding up?" Pipit asked once he caught up with Groose's Loftwing.

"Not good." Groose replied worriedly. "He's in really bad shape." That was an understatement, but he didn't want to elaborate. Their fallen comrade was mostly hidden in Groose's oversized cloak, but his gaunt and bloodied face should have been enough of a hint.

"I think we should take him to Skyloft instead." Groose added. Pipit raised his brow in confusion. He knew why, they were supposed to meet Zelda on the surface collany, but he couldn't subject his friend to this just yet. "They won't have the right stuff to treat him down there. It's that bad." Groose looked to his fellow knight pleadingly. Pipit watched him and Link for a second mulling over the suggestion when he finally sigh and nodded.

"Fledge! Could you fly ahead and tell Headmaster Gaepora to get things prepped? We're going to Skyloft."

"R-right, on it!" Fledge's brown bird took off far ahead of the others. Behind Link's crimson Fledge's was probably the next fastest, when he wasn't too nervous to fly those speeds at least. Thankfully concern for his friend seemed to be winning out over old habits. Hopefully he could give them enough of a warning before the rescue party arrived, Groose prayed for that much at least.

It seemed like forever before they reached warmer weather. The snow and ice that had collected on their clothes had finally started to melt, harsh winds giving way to a gentle breeze. He was hoping Link might improve a bit in the warm air, but of course that was wishful thinking. His friend continued to wheeze and the cloak was getting moist with blood. It was sunset by the time Skyloft came into view.

"I'll head to the surface and let Zelda know what's happened." Karane said flying up near the boys.

"Fine, we'll meet up later." Pipit waved Karane off as she headed towards the surface. The two flew as fast as they could until the academy came into view. Groose landed on the school walkway, quickly dismounting and meeting Professor Horwell at the door.

The Professor held the entry open, nearly losing his composure at seeing his former student in such pain, but caught himself last minute. Groose was grateful, there really wasn't any time to stop for questions. He headed straight for the infirmary and laid Link out on a bed, carefully unwrapping the cloak as Professor Owlen and Headmaster Gaepora entered. The headmaster's face went pale at seeing their fallen hero, but Owlane remained stoic, if not a little more grim than usual.

"I'll take it from here Groose. You should explain what happened to Headmaster Gaepora." Groose wanted to protest, glancing at his friend worriedly. It wasn't until Owen stepped forward did Groose finally give in. He closed the infirmary door behind him, glancing up to see Fledge and Pipit already talking with the Headmaster. He'd let those two explain everything, for once the boisterous lad didn't feel like talking. Groose used the chance to catch his breath. Taking a heavy seat on one of the hall benches he let out a long sighed. Slowly he examined his bloodied hands. None of it was his blood, mostly Link's and whatever monsters got in his way. He just didn't know how this happened. How did Link get captured? And who could have tortured him so severely? Was it that weird sword spirit with the ugly bangs? Link said the demon had disintegrated after Demise fell. But if it wasn't that psychopath then who? Who else could be so horrible to do this willingly to a living being?

"Groose?" The teen snapped to attention with surprise, only to see Pipit looking him over. "Do you want to go clean up? I can stand guard down here while your gone." Groose looked down at his knights tunic. The deep blue fabric was covered in dark splotches of dried blood and dirt. tracking all the way down his arms and knees. Surprisingly his hat and hair managed to stay in place.

"I'll wait, I just need a quick breather." Pipit nodded and took a seat on the floor. The older knight looked pretty rough himself, already sporting several cuts and bruises from their fight earlier. Those would need to be treated soon, though he doubted that was a priority for Pipit and he wouldn't press the issue. Fledge and the Headmaster had left already, probably to file the reports away for later. That just left him and Pipit alone, and they weren't the greatest friends to begin with. The two sat in a long silence, the clock on the far wall ticking very slowly.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Pipit jolted upright with a start, glancing around frantically trying to get his bearings. He nearly drew his weapon before recognising the clean hallways. They were at the Academy in Skyloft. How in the Goddess' name could he fall asleep?! He's worked night shifts at this place for so long that he barely ran on any sleep, and now he just dozes off like it's nothing?

"You doing alright?" Pipit glanced up to see a haggard looking Groose still seated on the bench next to him. He wasn't wearing his Knights uniform anymore, having cleaned up and changed to civilian clothes at some point. His face showed how exhausted he really was however. "You looked really tired."

"I am right as rain." Pipit waved him off while cracking his back. "I just needed a few minute power nap."

"You mean a two hour 'power nap' right?" Groose snickered. Pipits cheeks flushed pink momentarily. There's no way he was asleep that long right? He was about to retort when the sound of a door creaking got their attention. Professor Horwell exited the room looking rather distraught.

"How is he Professor?" Groose stood and asked expectantly. The man jumped in surprise, not realising the others had been waiting outside.

"... We're doing the best we can for him. Now if you'll excuse me." Professor Horwell walked quickly towards his quarters. Groose looked to Pipit for an explanation but the freckled teen could only shrug. He's never seen the Professor so dismissive of anybody.

It didn't take long for Horwell to return, carrying a bottle emitting white light. Pipit barely got a chance to look at it before he went back in the infirmary, but it looked like a floating orb of some kind. What on earth were they treating him with?

"I wish I knew what was happening in there." Groose exhaled impatiently.

"Technically we could, though it'd be against school policy." Pipit mused but was suddenly assaulted by an expectant Groose.

"How?!" The other asked excitedly.

"Well there are vents going through some of the rooms in the school. I've seen Link use them years ago before the surface opened, though I never said anything." Pipit mumbled that last bit. "If you really want to know that's probably-"

"Let's go!" Groose grabbed Pipit's arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"You're going the wrong way." Pipit gawked barely staying upright in the others grasp. Groose released him with an agitated huff.

"Then lead the way already!"

Pipit scaled the building with Groose close behind. Carefully he crouched down and crawled through a small opening in the roof. The knight glanced back seeing a huffing Groose barely able to fit.

"I'm sure it will get wider later on." Pipit assured the other with a snicker. Groose just gave him the most agitated look possible, but sucked in his gut and squeezed through. The two passed over the washroom and an opening into Zelda's old room. Finally they reach the infirmary, both peeking through the vent holes trying to get a look.

Link was laid out on one of the beds with a sheet hiding his dignity, though the sight nearly made Pipit gag. Their friend was barely recognizable, looking more like a skeleton then the muscular young man he had known. He had been cleaned up a bit, a basin of bloodied water sat on a bed stand with several soiled rags. A multitude of gashes, bruises and burns littered his entire body, creating a ghastly sight. The image alone made Pipit feel queasy. Groose, however, didn't look as shocked. Professor Owlen came into view with several bandages and other metal equipment on a tray.

"You have the fairy ready?" Owlen asked while threading his needle.

"Yes, but I don't know if it will do any good." Horwell responded carrying the bottle over.

"I'm not qualified to treat eye and head wounds." Owlen responded. "I don't even think the previous medic was very good at treating those either."

"I just wish we had more of them." Horwell sighed.

"I can fix the open wounds, she just needs to focus on his head and face." Owlen took the rare creature from Horwell, whispering something to the bottle and releasing the fairy. The small orb flitted around the boy's torso and head, spending most of her time around Link's eyes and skull. A few seconds in the fairy had vanished, leaving a small trail of magic behind.

That short session alone had Link looking significantly better, at least the swelling around his face and eyes was way down. Plus his breathing had evened out a bit, no longer coughing up blood. Owlen proceeded to examine the repairs.

"The left one looks far better than it did. Perhaps he'll see out of it again." Owlen commented. "You can make a note that fariies can't grow back a missing eyeball, the other ones still gone." That seemed to get a reaction from Groose. The larger man went completely stiff, and Pipit genuinely felt like vomiting.

"What should we tell his friends?" Horwell asked thoughtfully. "They already know it's serious." Owlen nodded in agreement.

"Just tell them his wounds have been treated but the outlook is still grim." Owlen mumbled while debrieding a large gash on Link's thigh. "We can only disclose details to family members or guardians, which I suppose would be Headmaster Gaepora."

"Gaepora is his guardian?" Horwell frowned. "There's no one else? The Headmasters so squeamish about these things-"

Pipit had heard enough by that point, grabbing Groose by the shirt collar and pulling him towards the exit. The other reluctantly followed, tumbling out in Zelda's old room before sneaking their way back to the bench. The two sat quietly after that, feeling worse then they did before spying.

"Those were torture wounds, weren't they?" Pipit finally managed to ask. He had no clue how else damage like that could occur.

"I had a feeling that's what happened." Groose said sadly. "It looked like he'd been whipped when we picked him up. All his burns looked deliberately done too." Pipit shot up at that, walking to the wall and kicking it.

"We should make them pay then!" Pipit growled. He was furious. How could he let this happen to a good friend of his?! He should have been there! It should have been him and not Link!

Groose had never seen Pipit kick anything before, eyes going wide trying to figure out what to do. "Look, I know your upset, I get it-"

"No you don't!" Pipit snapped. Groose's face instantly went from shocked to enraged. The two eyed each other tensely for a moment, neither of them willing to back down.

"Slow down Zelda!" The two boys glanced over to see Zelda flagging them down, Karane with a travel bag close behind.

"Where is he?" Zelda panted nearly doubling over. She looked completely frazzled, both relieved and extremely worried all at once.

"In the infirmary, but-" Zelda quickly turned to the door, making her way over until Pipit grabbed her arm.

"There is no need to hurry Zelda!" Pipit said trying to fake his usual optimism. "The Professors are treating him as we speak. I'm sure our friend will be better in no time!"

"Why are you stopping me?" She asked suspiciously. Pipit looked like he would break out sweating any moment.

"We really shouldn't disturb Professor Owlen while he's working! He hates being bothered! Plus patient privacy and all that-"

"I want to see him." She demanded. Pipit shrunk back a bit at her tone, but Groose wasn't having it.

"Were not supposed to see him right now. You'll have to wait till Professor Owlane says so." Zelda stared up at him agitated, but Groose wouldn't give way. Pipit could understand her impatients, but she really didn't need to see him in this state. No one did, and he was sure Link would appreciate the privacy right now.

"Fine." Zelda sighed. "But I want you to tell me what happened. Karane said you found him in that cave Calwin pointed out, and you were attacked?"

"It was more like a labyrinth then cave." Pipit corrected. "We were down there for hours just trying to navigate the place-"

"But we made it thanks to my amazing sense of direction!" Groose added hastily seeing the worry on Zelda's face. "And we wouldn't have been attacked had it not been for SOME idiot in yellow falling on his face near a guard!"

"I told you it was dark and there were rocks!" Pipit added haughtily.

"You found him, right Groose?" Zelda interrupted before their banter could escalate. "Where was he being kept? How was his condition?" Pipit bit his lip, almost feeling sorry for the big lug. Thank the Goddess Groose had changed already, he's pretty sure Zelda would have panicked at the sight of that bloodied tunic.

"Well… when I found him he was… sleeping." Groose said slowly to sugarcoat his words. Unfortunately Zelda wasn't buying it. "Seriously! That's what happened!"

"And what else?" She asked with a slight hint of venom. Pipit was already sweating buckets. They couldn't tell Zelda all the details yet, she'd completely panic. If only he was a better liar himself.

"Oh! Hi Luv! I didn't know you were coming!" Groose smiled looking past the girls. Luv the potion saleswoman was walking towards them with a bag slung over her shoulder, Fledge close behind with a cauldron full of potion bottles.

"Well it's hard to ignore a request from the Headmaster." She laughed with no real humour behind it. It was clear she'd already been told what happened. "And I'm surprised you're all still here. You kids should really rest up for the night." Zelda watched Luv hold the door open, only for her entire frame to go stiff. It was too late, she caught sight of him.

"Link!" The girl rushed into the infirmary, nearly knocking Fledge over in her haste. Groose and Karane went to follow, though Pipit stayed behind outside. He already wished he hadn't seen his friend's condition, and he didn't think he could stomach seeing him again in that state. The knight could hear Zelda trying to comfort him, asking about his status, hounding everyone to let her stay. Pipit couldn't take much more of this. The whole situation left him with a horrible migraine and a twisting in his gut. Hearing the poor girl's worry and sadness was too much right now.

He waved to Fledge notifying someone of his departure. Quickly he left the stuffy school and welcomed the cool night breeze. For once he would be happy to stay home with his mom for a night.


	3. For My Sake

I don't know why people like this fic but apparently they do. It looks like I'll continue, and I'm starting to get a better feel for this story.

Thank you to everyone that left comments so far! They always make my day and help keep me motivated.

Leave a comment if you want more!

XxxxxxxxX

He was dead to the world, lost in an expanse of calm and darkness. It was quite there, peaceful in ways he never imagined possible. There were voices sometimes. Disembodied voices the he couldn't put faces to. Most of it was muffled, but he could pick out a few key words.

Pain. Fever. Stay. How. Love. Hold on. Why. Zelda.

He had no clue what they meant, and honestly didn't have the energy to care. He was pain free and comfortable, a feeling he never wanted to leave.

Of course it couldn't last forever. There came a point where he began feeling sensation, a horrible burning sensation running up his arm and pulsing through his entire body. He wanted to scratch it, writhe in the pain it caused but nothing would respond. Soon the voices became much clearer and he could understand some of what was said.

"The settlers are getting very concerned… You have been gone for too long."

"Father, please just let me stay with… I want to make sure he wakes up."

"This isn't something I can give permission… Have you forgotten you role as the Goddess?" There was a pause in the conversation, followed by a sigh.

"His fever broke yesterday and he should be through the worst… Knight by his side in case anything happens." Another pause.

"You will inform me right away if there are any changes?"

"Of course daughter." The sound of footsteps getting quieter and quieter soon followed, and the pain started to fade as quickly as it came. The relief was instant, and he could finally feel the tug of that dark abyss again, slipping seamlessly between its folds.

XxxxxxxxX

Sound came before anything else. A quiet feminine voice was humming a tune he didn't recognise, and he swore there were muffled chirping noises coming from somewhere. Slowly sensation returned to his limbs. He was on something soft, surrounded by a wam weight that swaddled him in comfort. It was cozy, a feeling he couldn't ever remember feeling. It made him want to return to that blackness, but curiosity was overwhelming his sleepiness.

Slowly he tried opening his eyes. Easier said than done. It felt like weights were stuck to his eyelids, instead of pain forcing them closed. Finally his left eye slowly slit open, revealing a near blinding light. He clenched his eye shut again with a groan.

"Link?" He flinched back a bit at the higher pitched voice. He forced his eye open again, slowly adjusting to focus on a wooden ceiling. He shifted his stiff neck to the side, seeing a women come into focus. She was wearing a green shirt with a matching round hat. Her face was covered in freckles, and her eyes were wide in anticipation. "Thank the Goddess you're awake. You were on death's door for a while, but it looks like you'll pull through." He blinked slowly, having no clue what she meant. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but eventually gave up. "Everyone's been worried about you. I'll need to let Zelda know right away." She stood quickly and headed towards the door. "I'll make sure Pipit takes my place. Stay right here."

The girl jogged out of the room, leaving him alone and unguarded. He had no clue where he was, though it certainly wasn't a cave. It was a square room with books and shelving, and even a second bed by the other wall. He glanced around frantically. There were vials with odd coloured liquids, plus several metallic looking tools. Upon closer inspection they looked like torture devices, probably going to be used on him now that he's awake. He didn't want to stay for that. He groaned in fear. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. He didn't want this again. Why did everyone want to hurt him?

He shifted his arm, only to realise something was off. His hands were free? No shackles or ropes in sight. His ankles were free of bindings too. He almost felt naked without the weight, but he would need to get over that. They clearly thought he was too weak to run right now so they left him unguarded, but he could certainly sneak his way out if he's careful.

Slowly he crawled out of bed, nearly falling over from the weakness in his limbs. He felt frail and hollow. He grabbed out aimlessly, managing to grasp the nightstand last minute. He fell sideways but caught himself on the small table, shakily standing in a crouched posture. He couldn't straighten any further, the pain in his body preventing it. He took the moment to examine himself. He was wrapped in bandages from head to foot, and for the most part he felt alright. Though there was pain, he wasn't on the floor crying in agony. He could move for the first time in forever. He had pants on too, and they were clean. Since when did demons ever care about clothing their toys? It didn't matter he supposed. He just needed to get out before his bad leg gave out.

He limped to the tray of torture tools, seeing a very small knife with a much longer handle. It wasn't the best weapon but it would do. He held it firmly, grateful for the small comfort it provided. He could defend himself to an extent. Slowly he crept to the door, opening it slightly and peering through the cracked frame. There was nobody in the hallway. It was clear, they really did leave him unguarded. A slight hope fluttered in his chest, but he wouldn't get too excited. Things never turned out in his favour.

He quietly snuck his way down the hall, body leaning on the wall for support. The weakness in his abdomen was overwhelming, his hands trembling a bit from exertion. He couldn't stop now. With each closed door he passed it was like freedom was within reach for the first time. He could be done with masters, done with torture. Maybe see the sky again. He managed to reach a flight of stairs unnoticed, but that introduced a new problem. Where did they go to? Would they lead underground? He didn't want to be back underground. He would die before they dragged him into a hole again. But where was he then? Perhaps he should have thought this through more-

"Link!? What are you- GAHH!" He whirled around when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, driving his knife through their arm and jerking it to inflict more damage. The hand released immediately, accompanied with a gasp and cursing from the attacker. Link stared at him panting heavily. The attacker was male, wearing a yellow shirt with an odd looking hat. His thick eyebrows were raised in surprised and he clutched the wound now dripping blood.

"What was that for?!" The attacker asked angrily but didn't move to approach him again. That was good. He could back his way out as long as the attacker stayed put-

"What happened?!" A deeper voice shouted from downstairs. He tensed as loud footfall echoed up the staircase, then a really tall muscular man came into view. This one had funny looking red hair and wore a similar outfit to the first attacker, only this time in a dark blue colour. The red head glanced between the bleeding attacker and the knife trying to piece everything together. He held the point of his weapon at the newcomer, hoping he at least looked somewhat threatening.

"Groose, I think Link is confused and a bit scared. Maybe you could help?" The attacker said with an odd cadence in his voice. The tall one nodded and turned his attention to him, despite his dismay.

"Hey bud, there's no need to be scared. It's your friends. We helped you escape that prison, remember?" The tall one said attempting to steady his voice. "It's your best pal Groose!"

"G-rooose…" he whispered to himself. It sounded familiar, and the feeling of a strong grip and the smell of sweat seemed to accompany that name.

Darn it. Why can't he remember?!

He clutched his head desperately with his free arm, digging through the skin with his nails.

"Hey Link, there's no need for that!" Groose tried to reassure with his hands held up placatingly. "It's alright if your a little confused, but there's nothing to fear anymore. No one's gonna hurt ya, I promise Pipit is harmless." The one in yellow gave the tall one an agitated glance at the comment, but the tall one ignored it.

Sweat began beading on his brow. This was bad. They were backing him into a corner. His last option would be jumping from the banister, but he might be too hurt to run from the landing. Could he trust this man though? What if he was telling the truth? Or maybe it was all another trick?

He started breathing heavily. Suddenly the air was feeling way too thin. He didn't believe Groose. This guy was big and intimidating. The second he put the knife down the red head would charge him and the shorter would bring punishment. He finally had a way out and he wasn't giving up on it yet!

"Please listen Link." The attacker, Pipit, tried to reassure. "You remember the Knights Academy right? We're safe in Skyloft."

"... Sk-skyloft?" He whispered questioningly. The two Knights looked to each other with an air of unease.

"Yeah, we're in the Sky. Far away from those monsters." He looked between both of them perplexed. How… how were they in the sky? They were wrong! They had to be lying! Right?

"Link." The boy jolted at the light feminine voice, turning his head frantically to see a girl with long blonde hair in a pink dress. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue, but there was a sadness to them. The girl in green was standing behind her, but suddenly took off in the other direction. Where was she going? He supposed it didn't matter. This only meant fewer foes to escape from.

"I promise no one will hurt you Link, now please put the scalpel down." His right arm started itching as she spoke, an odd tingling running up his spine. She raised her hands in a placating manner, taking small steps towards him. His heart was pounding too fast, his legs shaking and starting to feel numb. That was soon overshadowed as the itching became a burning sensation with each step she took. She was now only a few feet away, and his arm felt like it was being forced into a hot forge. The pain was now thrumming through his forehead, and he was forced to switch the weapon to his left hand before he dropped it.

"S-Stop!" He shouted holding the knife towards her instead. She froze, though never took her gaze away from his. He cradled the searing arm close to his abdomen, his left hand shakily hold the knife tightly. They watched each other for several seconds while he breathed deeply trying to steady his heart. He took a step back, thankful that the pain started to ebb away with some distance. This was very bad though. He was surrounded with no way out. But they hadn't hurt him yet, even though he threatened them. Was this a trick? Would they punish him once his weapon was gone? That girl said they wouldn't, and though his gutt begged him to listen his mind knew better.

He glimpsed a tall man with a beard approach from down the hallway. Reinforcements were coming and he needed to move. He rushed towards the banister, ignoring the girl shouting behind him. He was about to vault when green and orange colors flashed from below. The girl from earlier was down there ready to catch him, along with an orange clad boy. He hesitated just a moment, but that was all the others needed.

A large arm grabbed him from his blind side. He yelped, jabbing the knife deep into the offenders hand with a hard twists. It resulted in a loud shout of pain, but soon he was pinned face first against the wall, the large red head holding his squirming body in place.

"N-NO! P-PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME! P-PLEASE!" He pleaded as loud as his raspy voice would let him.

"Groose! Release him now!" The blonde shouted but was hushed by someone with a deep voice. He barely noticed, kicking and pleading until his strength gave out entirely. Wheezing painfully his eye burned as fat tears ran down his cheek. His face was hot and that migraine was getting far worse. He was trembling hard now, expecting to be struck as soon as Groose shifted. The boy dropped his knife, listening as Groose kicked it across the hallway. The big man let him slide to the floor, cradling his bleeding arm while the other curled in on himself. He could barely understand what was going on at the moment, but he did hear the blonde girl screaming while blood dripped to the floor. He'd lost his weapon and his strength. There was nothing left he could do. He'd be at their mercy from now on.

"Hello Link." He looked up seeing that large man with the white beard and moustache. His head was bald but he had the strangest eyebrows, huge and angry in an odd U-shape. His small eyes were kind though, if not reflecting a hint of worry. The large man took a seat on the floor next to him, waving for the others to step back which they thankfully obeyed. This must be the one in charge.

Their leader waited patiently for his breathing to steady a bit, and he honestly felt better with the man at his eye level. Though the newcomer looked intimidating he didn't give off a threatening air like Groose did. He didn't mind this man's presence as much.

"W-who…?" He whispered but stopped mid word. He wasn't supposed to talk unless given permission. No one told him to speak that time, and now he'd be beaten for it.

"My name is Headmaster Gaepora… Don't you remember me?" Gaepora's brow creased with concern. The hallway had gone quiet too, the other people standing stock still and watching their interaction intently. He slowly shook his head, hoping his answer wouldn't make this Gaepora fellow angry. Gaepora seemed to consider the response for a second, raising his hand to stop the blonde girl when she started to approach. Much to his relief she did.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I… I-I don't… have one…" He could barely finish the sentence, seeing how shocked everyone looked. He had upset his new masters already, and now he would certainly be tortured. The older one considered his words for a second before speaking.

"Your name is Link. Can you say that?"

"L… L-ink?" He whispered breathily. Gaepora gave a small smile and nodded.

"Very good. I apologise that this has happened, we just want you to stay safe. No one meant to scare you." He… Link nodded at the other's words. So the new masters didn't want him hurt? That didn't make much sense. "Could I bring you back to your room? I could see about getting some soup made for you." Link had no idea what to say. Did he mean prison cell? Why would he ask permission then? The boy gave a slow nod. Gaepora stood up, offering his hand to Link carefully. The teen didn't know what to do, but ultimately reached a bandage hand in return. Link winced when he grabbed on, not expecting to be pulled to his feet so lightly. Gaepora offered his assistance in helping him walk, but the boy was hesitant. He leaned against the wall instead, hoping the rejection wouldn't be met harshly. Thankfully it wasn't.

The Headmaster started giving order to his underlings, though Link hardly payed attention. He hasn't been punished yet. He injured two people close to the Headmaster and caused a huge stir. His old master would have thrown him to the bokoblins for a night. Who knows what this man would do.

"Are you ready?" Link nearly topped over from shock, but managed to stay upright. The Headmaster had even reached a hand out in case he fell, but thankfully didn't touch him. The others had left, all except for the blonde girl and the boy in orange. "Your room is downstairs I'm afraid. Can you manage the stairs on your own?" The teen could have laughed at how ridiculous that was. The same floor he was trying to get to so desperately was the place he would be held from now on.

He gave a small nod, gingerly limping to the top step and looking down. He stuck his bad leg out first but nearly lost balance when he went to move the other. Two smaller hands grasped his arm firmly stopping his tumble. Link tensed, looking up to see the boy in orange from earlier. He wore a similar outfit as the others, including the same goofy hat. His cheeks were rosy with greyish blonde hair and tired looking eyes. The other looked relieved at his catch, but quickly turned into a flustered mess.

"I-I'm really sorry! I know you didn't want to be touched but you almost fell and I don't want you to get hurt and-"

"I think Fledge would like to assist you down the stairs if your alright with that." Gaepora added quieting Fledge instantly. Link was reluctant to comply. He was still uncomfortable but somehow wasn't as afraid of this Fledge character. He was far less intimidating than anyone else so far, and the sincerity in his eyes was almost enough for Link to fall for. He nodded hesitantly, knowing that he didn't truly have a choice right now.

He held his hand out for Fledge, allowing the other to adjust him as needed. He had Link wrap an arm around his shoulder, keeping a strong grip on his waist making sure he wouldn't drop the thin lad. The two slowly made their way down, Fledge keeping a tight hold even at the bottom. It wasn't until they reached the first door on the left did his hands loosen. The blonde girl kept her distance much to Link's relief, waiting across the hallway while Gaepora opened the door with the words "Link's Room" engraved on a small plaque close by. The room was a bit stuffy, and looked as if some of the furniture had been recently rearranged. There was a bed with fresh sheets near the wall, and an empty desk and wood wardrobe along the other. A table at the foot of Link's bed had a bag on it that he didn't recognise.

"Most of your belongings are in your cabin on the surface, but Zelda has been trying to make your room as welcoming as possible." Link was too shocked to fully understand what was said. They called this 'his' room. This clean space with a bed and furniture. This couldn't be right, this had to be a mistake. He wanted to object but his lips wouldn't move. Talking was still forbidden without permission. Before he realized it Fledge was helping him through the door frame and setting him of the soft mattress. He felt the sheets with his hands, trying to grasp how soft the blankets were. They smelled fresh like a clean breeze, far better then the odd smell of the torture room.

"How are you feeling?" Fledge asked with an edge of concern.

"F-fine…" Link replied barely above a whisper. He couldn't make eye contact, glancing every which way for something else to examine. Eventually he settled on an odd wooden square hanging on one of the walls.

"Oh! Did you want some sunlight?" Fledge asked.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure he'd appreciate some air." Gaepora grinned from the door frame. The blonde girl was close behind him, watching Link intently but seemingly unsure about approaching again. Did he do something to upset her? He decided to watch Fledge as he opened the flap, only for his eyes to go wide with shock. He barely heard Fledge's concerned questions as he shakily stood, nearly collapsing as he tumble his way to the window. He hung onto the frame for dear life, staring up at the great expanse of sky above. The window was too small to climb out of, but was a perfect for viewing the white wispy clouds lazily floating as massive winged creatures soared through them with riders on their backs. The great expanse of sky was overwhelming, and the crisp fresh air lightly batting his cheeks only made his gutt flutter. it was so blue, so pure, so bright. He could feel his lip quiver as tears began flowing from his eye again. These weren't tears of fear though. These were from an overwhelming feeling of relief. He never knew the sky was real until he could see it like this. Finally his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Fledge was close trying to gain his attention. The Headmaster and the girl soon followed, but he could ignore the itching in his arm and the crowding.

He was just blessed with something wonderful.


	4. Diamond Eyes

Hey an update, and I'm pretty happy with this one! Link meets some new people, our villain makes his fabulous debut, and Zelda is feeling horrible.

Leave a comment if ya want more! They always make my day and keep me motivated.

'A Weird Person': that's strange, cause I love repeat commenters! I'm always happy to know people are reading and still care so say as much as ya want.

XxxxxxxxxX

After finding out about Link's fascination with the sky the Masters flipped his bed around so he could see out the small window. Fledge was far stronger then he appeared, being able to move the furniture practically on his own. He had Link under the sheets and propped up by several pillows in only a few minutes. The former slave was so perplexed by their actions. Why were they treating him like this? What could they possibly gain by being this kind? He could hardly do much on his own, so certainly it wasn't for physical labour. Perhaps something more unspeakable? Link shuddered, pushing the thought to the back of his mind while sinking into the cushions. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable.

Gaepora had left early on to get some work done, while Zelda stopped by throughout the day, decreasing her distance with each visit. He still didn't like her getting close, knowing that stupid itch in his arm would keep coming back. He did his best not to react though, afraid of upsetting her more. Fledge hardly left, seeming to be keeping guard over him. That is if Link could even call it guarding. He kept himself busy unloading any bags Zelda brought in, sometimes explaining the origins of a few items while Link ate the soup that girl in green dropped off earlier. It tasted wonderful, made with a sweat orange plant called pumpkin. Sadly there wasn't much provided and he really wished for more.

"A-are you done?" Link flinched a bit at Fledge's voice, but eventually gave a small nod. The boy took the dirtied dishes even as Link's heart sank. Who knew when he'd see a full bowl again?

"Zelda said you were probably tired from earlier. Maybe some rest would be good?" Fledge questioned nervously. It was funny how unsure this guy was, as if he acted out most of Link's internal feelings. Though he indeed felt very tired, he wasn't going to fall asleep with someone else in here. He still didn't trust this Fledge not to try anything, regardless of his kindness so far. The other scratched the back of his neck at the lack of an answer, looking around the room before an idea struck.

"Oh! Give me just a second." The boy rushed out of the room much to Link's confusion, coming back several minutes later with a stack of books. "Zelda said you don't remember much… so maybe some literature about Skyloft will help?" Link just tilted his head perplexed, but Fledge seemed excited by the prospect. Carrying the desk chair over he took a seat by Link's bedside and opened one of the smaller books. Fledge quickly began flipping through the pages until he found what he wanted. It looked like a map of sorts, several tiny splotches surrounding a few larger ones.

"This is a map of Skyloft and the Sky Islands. Does it look familiar?" Link just stared blankly at the page, following the uneven lines that made up the islands against the white background. Fledge frowned but flipped to another page, full of text and illustration on one of the smaller rocks.

"Maybe reading will help? Here." Fledge held the book to Link expectantly, though he wasn't sure what to do. He sat there looking between the book and Fledge, trying to think of a response but coming up short. "Umm… you can take the book, if you want to at least."

Oh, that makes sense. Shakily Link reached his hands out, gently clasping the pages between his fingers. He couldn't remember ever touching a book before, though he knew what they were for some reason. The binding was hard under his fingers, harder than the thin pages. Fledge let go, and the book slid from Link's grasp. It hit the ground with a thud, some of the pages crinkling under impact. Link stared down at it wide eyed. It was heavier than he thought, and he just damaged it. His heart rate escalated quickly, hands already trembling with dread. He made a huge mistake, and he would pay dearly for it.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Fledge reached down and grabbed the text, swiftly sitting upright and smoothing the crinkled edges. He looked up at Link, but the teen couldn't make eye contact. He needed to keep breathing. If he stopped that might upset Fledge more. Link shut his eye and waited, but nothing happened. He flinch at the light weight placed on his lap, opening it to see the book sitting open. He glanced up at Fledge trying to understand. "I-I should have remembered your not very strong right now." Fledge tried explaining at his questioning glare. "I'll be more careful next time." Link looked between the book and Fledge, trying to make sense of what happened. Fledge should have disciplined him, not apologised. Why would he apologise? It was Links fault!

"A-are you alright? Should I get some help?" Fledge asked uncertain. Link shook his head and wiped the tears forming in his eye. He was still hesitant, but this Fledge seemed the safest master of the group so far.

"S...s-sorry…" Link said quietly. His voice was uneven with emotion, and he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. Darn his stupidity.

"Don't apologise. Really I'll be more careful." Fledge gave him an innocent grin, as if he didn't know who's fault this was. Link shook his head, looking down at the book and touching the page. If Fledge wanted him to read then he would try it. The section regarded a place called the Isle of Songs, though he wasn't able to read far past the title. His eyes were drawn to a drawing of an odd female. She was a simple form of a women in robes with long hair and wings. He brushed the picture gently with his fingertips. It felt like he should know this figure. Why can't he place it?

A loud series of knocks made him jolt. He shot upright ignoring the twinges of pain in his joints. Was that Zelda? She knocked before but it wasn't that forceful. The rapping repeated, only this time the door cracked open, a tall white haired man standing at the entrance with a brown bag in hand. He was thin and tall, his harsh eyes looking him over carefully.

"Hello Link, I'm Professor Owlan." The strict looking man said stoically. "I'm just here for a brief exam. Is that alright?" Link looked to the floor, knowing the man would do it no matter what he said.

Fledge made to leave, but Link unconsciously grabbed his shirt. He didn't want to be left alone with the scary man. He didn't know what was in that bag, or what he was planning. Even if Fledge would hurt him later on… he just couldn't do it.

"Are you alright Link?" Fledge asked worriedly. He wasn't able to muster a response, only biting his lip and looking to the floor. "Umm… is it alright if I stay?" He asked Owlan to Link's relief.

"That shouldn't be a problem. It won't be anything too thorough." Owlan stated while setting his kit down on the table. He gently removed several tools the teen recognised from earlier. Those were tools from the torture room upstairs. They really were going to discipline him. He deserved it for hurting two of their men, but he had really hoped they were telling him the truth earlier. He should have expected this, in many ways he did, but the betrayal always hurt. Link bit his lip and began trembling slightly much to the elder's confusion.

"I don't think he knows what those are for." Fledge suggested. "Perhaps you could explain before starting?" He nodded, still a bit perplexed but catching on quickly. He held up a weird wooden cylinder first.

"This is a stethoscope. I'll use it to check your heart rate. Now please try to take deep even breaths." He moved the object slowly to Links chest. The teen tried to do as told, though the pounding of his heart refused to slow down. Owlan looked up at him with a raised brow. "I'm not going to hurt you. You understand that right?" Link nodded stiffly, though he couldn't lax the tension in his shoulders. He tried to hide his shaking hands under the sheets, hoping this Owlan fellow wouldn't notice. Apparently he did, turning back to his bag and taking out a vial. He measured out a bit of dark liquid, passing it to Link.

"Could you drink this please?" Professor Owlan requested. Link looked down at the glass, afraid of what the concoction would do. He was scared, but was even more afraid of angering Owlan. He shakily put the vial to his lips, letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat.

"So you caused all that damage upstairs?" Professor Owlan asked out of the blue. Link looked up stunned. Why was he asking about that? He should have already know, right? He has to be testing him or something. The boy's breath hitched as he tried forming some sort of answer.

"S-sorry…" he croaked out. His voice was still weak from earlier, but the stoic man hardly minded.

"You should apologise to them, not me." Owlan responded. "I'm more surprised that you were able to walk, much less hold a scalpel." He turned to his tools, packing them back up carefully. "I think it best we try this later. I'll return in a few hours." Fledge waved the man off as he walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Fledge asked him. Link didn't give an answer, tightly clutching his chest as his heart finally calmed. His head was starting to ache badly, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"... S-Stay?" Link asked barely above a whispered. He tried to form a proper question, but his mouth refused to make words. Thankfully Fledge nodded and sat back down by his bedside.

"Of course Link. I'll stay as long as you want me to." The teen nodded and laid back into the pillows, snuggling under the warm blankets. He should have been alarmed at how drowsy he suddenly felt, but lacked the strength to really care. His vision had started going dark around the edges, and his thoughts became muddied.

He couldn't make sense of anything that's happened today, though he'd figure that out later. Within a few minutes he slid back into that familiar darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Zelda slowly walked through the hallway, carrying another bag of Link's things and some food for Fledge. She had been flying between the surface and Skyloft all day, too lost in her thoughts to accomplish much else.

She felt sick, though she knew it was from worry. Not only was her friend physically harmed and crippled, but his mind was a complete mess too. This morning had been horrible, and she couldn't get the image out of her head. Her best friend looked so frail and gaunt, shakily hunched with a scalpel pointed at everyone. The worst part for her thought was his eye. The terror in his eye was absolute, looking more like a defenceless animal on their last leg. He lacked that resolute and determined expression he always wore after Demise's defeat. It's true he no longer bore the Triforce of Courage, but he was never weak willed even without it. The fact that he was forced into such a state, to the point where Faron herself would abandon him…

She rounded the stairwell, seeing a familiar face leaving the mess hall.

"Cawlin!" The short boy jumped at her voice, turning frantically before finally finding the source.

"H-hello Zelda." He replied rather on edge. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you." He tilted his head in confusion at her gratitude. "I'm not sure if you heard, but Link was found in the the cave you spotted in the mountains. I am very grateful for your keen eye." He began sweating a bit, glancing about nervously.

"N-no need for thanks. Just doing my job!" He quickly bustled down the hallway without a goodbye, leaving a rather confused Zelda behind. That was odd. Then again he hasn't been acting like himself in weeks, ever since he reported the cave with strange activity around it. Did something happen during his patrol? It's hard telling, but if he didn't return to normal soon she would be sure to talk to him. That's the least she could do anyway.

The girl walked the last few steps to Link's room. She knocked on the door gently, slowly stepping inside at Fledge's prompt. He had done a good job getting things set up, a few of Link's carving lined the bookcase as well as a few books Zelda picked out. It appeared that the clothing was put away too, though she didn't think anything would fit him at the moment. She'd need to figure that out later on though, after he started recovering.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

"He fell asleep a while back." Fledge assured while cracking his back. He had been reading a book on surface fauna, and looked about ready to pass out. "Apparently books still make him tired." She couldn't help chuckling at that. Some things never changed she supposed.

"Thank you for staying with him this whole time." Zelda smiled gratefully. "I'll find someone to relieve you shortly."

"It's n-no problem." Fledge stuttered. "I'll stay as long as you need me. He's my friend too after all." They both smiled sadly at that. Sure they knew him before this all happened, but so much has changed in the past year. From what they understood Link thought his friends were complete strangers out to hurt him, and he certainly wasn't the same boy that defeat Demise two years ago. It was very likely that their Link was gone, even if neither wanted to admit it. Still Zelda tried to find hope in all this. Perhaps this memory laps was just a temporary thing and he'd recover with enough time.

Walking quietly through the doorway she set the bundle of bread and milk before Fledge, giving him another thank you for good measure. Zelda's attention shifted to the bed, approaching it with gentle steps. As Fledge stated he was out cold. Carefully she sat on the edge of the mattress, examining him carefully. His visible eye was dark and sunken in, the missing one hidden under bandage wraps. His face was gaunt and covered in small scars, and his skin pale as bone. She leaned in to swipe the long strands of hair covering his face, noticing the slight contortion in his facial features and shallow breaths.

"Hey Fledge, had his breathing been off before I arrived?"

"Not that I could tell… Why?" Fledge stood up noticing the others gasps becoming more ragged. Zelda touched his forehead checking for fever, not expecting the ragged scream that left his throat.

"Link?!" She pulled her hand away but hovered close when his back arched in agony. His fingers curled and straightened, and his eye began tearing up as the cries increased in volume.

"I'll get Professor Owlan!" Fledge ran from the room.

"It's alright Link! Fledge is getting help." She pet his cheek reassuringly, but Link barely reacted. Instead he wrapped his right arm around his gutt tightly while using the left to claw bloody ruts through the bandages. He was hurting himself worse! "Link no!" Zelda tried grabbing the arm and pulling it away, but he managed to knock her back, yanking his head sideways and denting the wall. Just where did this strength come from?!

"Stand back Zelda." Professor Horwell grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Owlan took her place, though she couldn't see what he was doing. The walls of the room transitioned to a sparse hallway, Fledge standing by the wall wringing his hands. Karane ran down the stairwell shortly after, her eyes wide with shock and worry.

"W-wait! I want to-"

"Owlan says he needs space to work." Horwell said. The normally smiling professor looked grim, lacking the positive attitude he normally carried. She dropped her shoulders. Link was going to die and she was completely useless. Her eyes began to sting, liquid starting to spill down her cheeks as her breathing worsened.

"Come on Zelda. Let's get some fresh air." Karane suggested gently grabbing her hand. She led her out the door to the training area, pulling Zelda in for a hug. She squeezed back, struggling to keep her sobs under control.

Why couldn't she stop? The Goddess Hylia would have been able to function, unhindered by human feelings. Then again Zelda herself was more than just the Goddess, even if she did have most of Hylia's knowledge and memories. The fact was undeniable. She cared deeply for Link, and seeing him suffer so horribly after all of his struggles was more than she could bare. She could only pray that Farron, Din and Nayru would give her and Link strength through all this.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Cawlin flew over Farron Woods, leaping from his bird when the settlement came into view. He paraglided slowly to a hill, walking the rest of the way to his small cabin. Strich was gone as usual, probably off cataloguing more insects he'd found or something. The knight stepped further inside, shivering when that familiar chime sound filled the room. Ghirahim appeared before the boy, seated on his table holding a glass of wine. His face was cast in shadow, but his fangs were visible through that devious grin.

"I'll skip the pleasantries." Ghirahim began. "Tell me, how has my 'pet' been behaving." The demon asked swirling the fluid around his chalice.

"I-I don't know all the details Master." Cawlin said nervously. "I've only heard that he's lost his memories, and he stabbed two people earlier." The demon grinned in delight, chuckling lightly.

"Oh! So he still has some bite after all!" Ghirahim laughed even harder. Of course he's already dropped in a few times to check on the sky brat. The humans have certainly helped with his physical wounds, but the psychological scars would never heal. He wondered if the Goddess has found the little 'parting gift' he left Link with? If not he could only imagine the look on her face as her mere presence makes him squirm in agony. Oh the thought filled him with so much glee!

Incessant whimpering caught his attention. His spell was starting to wear off and the stubby kid was getting antsy. Nothing too difficult to fix though. He sashayed over to the short human, leaning in closely and petting his hair.

"You have done an adequate job so far." Ghirahim purred stroking Cawlin's cheek. A wisp of diamonds left his fingers, entering through the boy's ear and making his pupils turn red. "I will leave for the time being. Do keep an eye on him for me."

"Yes Master." Cawlin droned as his eyes returned to normal. Goodness humans are so easy to manipulate. He swore he could have most of these sky children under his control if he wanted, but that would serve no real purpose right now. No, he'd let Link find some form of security before he came back and ripped it away.

Ghirahim turned, the cracks in his diamond and face reflecting in the dim light. With a snap of the fingers he was gone, back in his hideout away from prying eyes. This was going perfectly so far, and things were only just getting started.

He would completely break the hero's spirit. Not just in this life, but for every reincarnation to come. He'll never be a threat to Master ever again.


	5. The Crow and the Butterfly

I've been finishing these chapters on a weekly basis recently, so I'll try to uphold a weekly update schedule, though I make no promises.

Also getting into flashback territory, though I'm still unsure how much I want told via flashbacks and how much to unravel naturally. It's a work in progress.

Leave a comment if you want more! They always make my day and keep me motivated.

XxxxxxxxxX

Karane sat in the desk chair by Link's bedside sketching in her notebook, the latter quietly staring out the window. The last few days could have definitely gone better. Zelda tried a few more times to get closer to Link, but every attempt failed miserably. Now she would barely come downstairs, afraid that her mere presence might upset him somehow. She thought Zelda was overreacting honestly. They were best friends before so clearly she'd have the greatest chance of jogging any of his memories, but perhaps they would both settle down after a few more days. Or months, Link would not be happy come a week or so from now. She heard Professor Owlen talking to Link about his condition earlier today, specifically his leg. Apparently it had been broken in several places and some bones hadn't set properly, not to mention his destroyed knee joint. They weren't even sure if fairy magic could fix all the damage, but they were going to re-break the bones and try. Link wasn't too excited by the prospect and withdrew even further into himself, something Karane didn't think was possible.

"Hey Link, I have the perfect thing for you." The boy inclined his head a bit, looking in her direction without making eye contact. She held up the notepad, most of the pages now sporting portraits of Skyloft's current residents. She'd worry about the ones that moved below later. "I made drawings of everybody so you can start getting reacquainted. How does that sound?"

Link glanced at the book and shrugged, still having that tired and defeated look on his face. Karane just flipped to the first page, hoping that starting off easy would help. "Do you recognise this fellow?" He took a moment to examine it, seemingly confused by what was shown.

"... Mas-s… P-Pipit?" He whispered.

"That's right!" She said with forced excitement, hoping a positive reaction would bring up his mood. Link just flinched back at the volume.

"Right… next one." She flipped to the second page trying to keep her voice down. Right, loud was bad. She'd just take a more standard approach from now on.

"M-master Geapora…" he mumbled.

"It's actually Headmaster Gaepora, But you were close." He looked in her direction as if he didn't understand the difference. "He's just in charge of running the school. It's not like he owns anybody." Link tilted his head even more confused now. Perhaps she should tackle that one later, when she understood his thought process more. For now they'd move on to the next page.

"... Groose." He said a little louder. Karane smiled and nodded, re-examining her handiwork. She really did do a great job on his hair swirl, but now was not the time to commend herself. She turned to page four, this one a bit trickier than the last. She held the portrait of a pale woman with brown cascading curls and a weird cowlic. Link looked at it blankly biting his cheek, eventually giving up.

"This is Mallara." Karane explained. "She is Pipit's mother." He stared at her blankly, empty eye still looking at nothing in particular. His hallowed expression was really starting to annoy her now. Was it really so hard to make any noise or maybe smile? Then again she had no idea what Link has experienced this last year. Who's to say she wouldn't be worse off had their positions been switched? "That's alright, we'll try another one." She moved several pages ahead, hoping to find one of his classmates pictures when the teen inhaled sharply.

"What's wrong?" The knight leapt out of her chair grabbing for a weapon when she froze at Link's expression. He was staring wide eyed at the window, clearly frightened of something. Karane turned to see a small tan coloured remlit grooming itself on the windowsill, oblivious to the distress it was causing.

"Oh good, for a second I thought it was something dangerous." Karane sighed sitting back down. Link never took his eye away from it, not even daring to blink until it jumped to the floor. He jerked visibly as the little creature came closer, hoping up on the bed and crawling over his legs.

"It's a remlit Link. You must remember those." The pleading look on his face said otherwise. Sighing she stood up and approached, scratching the little creature behind one of its large ears. The remlit started meowing and purring happily, needing its claws into the blankets. "He's friendly and looking for pats. As long as it's day time they're completely harmless." She giggled when it fell over, rolling around a bit and swatting her hand. "You should try."

Link looked between her and the remlit, shakily reaching his bandaged hand towards the creature. The remlit noticed, sticking his head out to sniff his fingers. Link flinched, but relaxed when it started rubbing against his forearm.

"See, completely harmless." Karane crossed her arms and nodded. She quietly watched the two interact afterwards. The remlit was fascinated in Link's bandages, sniffing and licking them while he gently stroked its back. Then it happened. It was only there for a second, but she could of sworn that his lip twitched slightly when the critter started purring louder. Karane could hardly believe her eyes. Link almost grinned. That's the first time he's almost shown anything but fear since coming here, and it was all thanks to a stupid little remlit.

The door swung open with Pipit standing in the frame, a big grin plastered on his face. He glanced around the room quickly, noticing how relaxed the air was. His eyes softened upon seeing the small remlit. "Hello Karane and Link! Happy to see you've found a new friend." Pipit said with extra gusto. At least he didn't struggle with acting happy, though it wasn't clear if Link appreciated it or not. "I'm here to relieve Karane for the evening. I even brought some stuff for you." He held up a few books about Loftwings. Of course he would bring something bird related.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Karane gave her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek, waving goodbye to Link as she softly closed the door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. This whole situation was exhausting, and nothing was getting easier for anyone. If only she could do something about this. With a heavy breath Karane walked up the staircase, stopping outside of Zelda's door. She could easily keep going and not get involved further, but of course she had to be a good friend. Her conscience would never let her.

"Zelda?" Karane knocked gently before entering, seeing her friend working on a new sewing project while trying to hide her tears. "Did something happen?" She asked. The knight stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, hello Karane." Zelda tried smiling but failed horribly. "I'll be alright. Please don't worry."

"And we both know that's a lie." Karane raised her brow and stared at her critically. Zelda sighed and put the fabric aside, clasping her hands together tensely. "What's the matter? Maybe talking will help?" Zelda paused for a moment, weighing her options. Of course she never liked to discuss her own issues, especially not since her true identity as Hylia was revealed. Regardless she was still human, and if Link wouldn't talk she prayed Zelda would at the very least.

"This morning he… said something to me…" Zelda whispered. Karane took a seat on her desk chair, listening intently. "I tried talking to him, I was on the other side of the room of course, and he said... 'please stop hurting me.'"

"He actually said a full sentence?" Karane asked stunned. The weight of that statement still hadn't fully registered. Zelda shook her head.

"No, but it was implied." She trailed off for a moment before looking Karane directly in the eyes. "What do you think he meant? Should I leave him alone entirely? I just want him to be happy and-"

"Woah woah, slow down a second." Karane raised a hand stopping her rambling. "That could mean anything. Was he implying emotional or physical pain? And how could you cause him to hurt like that? You're not doing anything that I know of." Zelda shook her head, looking at her project in deep thought.

"Regardless things aren't going to get easier anytime soon, and I think we all need some time to breath, just not in this stuffy building." Karane continued when Zelda didn't speak. "Perhaps we should set something up? It doesn't need to be anything complex or far away. Just not in here. What do you think?"

"You're right, I'm not doing anything…" Her eyes lit up with some sort of idea. Zelda stood up swiftly, dropping the garment as she went. She stopped abruptly, turning to Karane with a grateful smile. "Thank you Karane, this conversation was very helpful."

"Wait! You'll think about my idea right?"

"Of course." Zelda smiled. "We'll discuss more when I return." She bounded off down the hallway, leaving Karane alone in the other's bedroom. That was strange, but her friend seemed genuinely excited for the first time in a while, so she wouldn't question it. Absently Karane stood from the chair, walking over to the fabric bundle Zelda had dropped. She was in the middle of some stitches, the garment appearing to be a shirt. It's been a while since she's seen Zelda sew anything. At least not since the day this all started. She probably lost her drive to afterwards. Regardless Karane was ready to relax for a while. She carefully folded the fabric bundle, placing it on the bed and stepping outside. Thank the goddess today was almost over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

One Year Earlier*

Zelda folded the last piece of clothing, a thick forest green coat she had been working on the last several days. It was almost time, though she wasn't too excited by the prospect. It was decided that Link and Pipit would start exploration in new regions of the surface. Though she herself remembered the areas no other humans did. It's a shame none of the old surface maps survived the centuries. Then again it has been a thousand years. Who knows how much the landscape has changed since they left? It would need to be explored and remapped sooner or later she supposed, she only wished Link would be more patient about it.

Standing up Zelda stepped outside, stretching her arms and inhaling the fresh forest air. It was a beautiful morning, and plenty of settlers were already out and performing their usual duties. Some had started planting fields for farming, while others worked on incomplete houses within the small settlement. It was a picturine site, one she could watch for hours if allowed.

It was soon interrupted by a familiar shout of greeting. She wasn't expecting Link to already be a walking towards her with a bag in tow. He wore his usual green tunic, as well as a heavy cloak to protect from the winds. He had grown several inches since the two settled here, though his face still maintained traces of his youth. He waved her down smiling.

"Your actually on time today." Zelda grinned back.

"How could I not be." He replied. "I haven't been to the snowy mountains before." That much was true, she could tell just by the way he was dressed.

"You should know then that the mountains are very cold." She added. "That's not going to be enough."

"Why not? I've got the cloak." He puffed the hood a bit demonstrating how thick it was. She only shook her head and sighed.

"You need layers, and protection for your ears and fingers! Unless you want them to fall off."

"Cold can do that?" Link blinked. He really was as clueless as ever. If only he still had Fi the hero might last longer. It would have to be Zelda that stepped in this time.

"Come inside." She beckoned. He followed close behind, standing by the table while she grabbed the bundle on her dresser. She stepped up to Link and presented it, much to his chagrin.

"I told you I'll be fine."

"Too bad, since your not allowed to go until you put them on." She huffed. "Goddess's orders." He rolled his eyes but smiled warmly, taking the bundle and stepping into her bedroom to change.

"What about Pipit?" He asked from across the door.

"I have made gear for him as well. He already picked it up yesterday." She walked over to her little stove, opening it to pack the warm bread she had prepared for their journey. At least he agreed to take Pipit along this time, so hopefully she won't need to worry too much.

The door creaked open and she turned around, smiling at her handywork. He wore thick pants below his layered tunic and coat, scratching at the hat and fuzzy gloves. The new boots were also heavier, made with animal hide to protect from frostbite.

"There, NOW you're ready." Zelda laughed at his discomfort.

"Do I need to wear it now?" He asked wiping his brow of sweat.

"I suppose not, but you'll need it all once your close to the mountains." He sighed gratefully, removing the fuzzy hat and jacket while she searched the sky's for Pipit. Just where is that man anyway?

As if on cue a familiar light green loftwing landed at the door, absent of her rider and holding a letter. Zelda opened it quickly, reading the message Pipit sent them. Link wouldn't be happy.

"Pipit will be arriving later." Zelda told him. "It says Karane's loftwing had an accident and injured its wing. He's going to help treat it." Link looked as disappointed as she expected.

"Really? But we have other people that can help it."

"Well they are a couple." Zelda mused. "It makes sense that he'd want to make sure she's alright. It just means you'll set out later."

"But it will be too dark to set up camp if we don't leave now." Link huffed. " I don't want to lose daylight…" he went silent for a moment before his eyes lit up a bit. "I'll just travel ahead and scout out the area." The hero decided. "Pipit can meet me at the northern tip of the Lanayru Desert."

"No you don't." Zelda shook her head agitated. It already took far too long to convince him to wait for a travelling companion. She didn't trust anyone in the mountains alone. "It's too dangerous to go by yourself."

"You're telling this to me?" Link lifted an eyebrow. "I've been through way worse then this, I don't understand why your so-"

"Because Fi is gone." She turned away angrily. "You had Fi before to give advise if something went wrong, or assist in finding shelter. I don't want anything to happen…" there was a brief moment of silence before she heard Link's approach.

"I promise I'll stop at the mountain's base." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled. His eyes burned with eagerness, body fidgety and ready to move. She has been keeping him close to Farron for the last few months, and he really has been getting quite stir crazy. He hasn't actually been this energetic in a while either, maybe some time to himself would help? And darn it she could never say no to that derpy face.

"... Fine." She sighed. "But you will set up camp and wait for Pipit or you will regret it. Understand?" He raised his hands up in a placating manner but his smile doubled in size at the prospect. He grabbed his bag and new sword, heading to the front porch and calling his bird. The crimson loftwing landed gracefully near the house, cawing eagerly for his master. He made to set out but she grabbed his shoulder. Zelda swiftly pulled him in for a quick kiss, gently rubbing her hand against his shaved cheek. "Be safe, alright?" She whispered. He nodded and hugged back, moving away with a small grin.

"I'll be back in a week. I promise." He leapt onto his birds back. The thing squawked loudly, jumping off the ground and soaring skyward. Zelda watched as he disappeared over the trees. She sighed and turned towards the temple. The settlers we're having a meeting regarding farmland, and of course she was required to go. If only she could travel with Link, but her duties would never allow it. Oh well, she would see him again soon enough, and perhaps he'd come back with some great stories to share. As long as he was happy she would be too.


	6. Breaking Inside

Thank you everyone who left reviews and comments so far! I wish I could reply to guest comments on this site but it won't let me, so I'll thank you here XD

Leave a comment if you want more! They really help.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Batreaux!" Zelda ran up behind the former demon at the bridge. He turned around and waved in greeting.

"Oh hello your grace." Batreaux said happily. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need your help." He inclined his head a bit but remained quiet. "Are you still able to detect demonic magic?" He stiffened a bit at the question.

"I'm not sure your grace, I haven't done it in years. Why would you ask?"

"It's Link…" Zelda said after a moment's hesitation. If she was going to get assistance then the word about Link would get out sooner or later. "He's returned to us and is very ill. I have suspicions that dark magic is the cause, but I can't even get near enough to check myself."

"Link has returned?!" Batreaux squealed despite Zelda's best efforts to shush him. "Why didn't you say so to begin with? Of course I'll do whatever I can to help!" He slapped his face with a huge gasp, as if a baby just walked off the island. "I should make him something! He'd probably love some sugar cookies. Pumpkin cookies would also be good." She shook her head with a long sigh. There was no getting through to him like this. "Come dear, I haven't forgotten about you. I want to know exactly why you think dark magic is involved, while we're baking of course." He continued to chatter about what he would bake, and all she could do was chuckle. Maybe he did know more then he let on, and they did have time. Yes, perhaps baking would be a nice change of pace.

"Very well then." She jogged to catch up with him, walking side by side as they headed to his home. "Where do I even begin?"

XxxxxxxxxX

"And you see, I'm suspecting the reactions he's having are a result of the light magic I possess as the Goddess, which is why everyone but I can approach him." She finished. "If I'm correct I believe his amnesia is also tied to the same curse."

"That is certainly a sound theory your grace. We'll see soon enough if that's true." Batreaux nodded while opening the academy door for her. They had spent far longer baking then she expected, but Zelda had to admit it was relaxing. Though they may have gone a little overboard. Even though they wanted to fatten Link up, she didn't think three baskets full of cookies was the right way to do it.

"Please keep your voice down once you see him. Link is rather… jumpy around loud noise." Zelda asked as they approached his bedroom door. Though he was a genuinely nice guy Batreaux could be a bit overwhelming.

"Understood!" Batreaux announced. She raised a brow at his volume, prompting him to chuckle nervously. "Heheh, sorry." He made a zipping motion across his face which would have to be good enough. Now was the moment of truth. Zelda knocked lightly, opening the door and peaking inside.

"Ah, hello Zelda!" Pipit said with a smile. He was trying to be as positive around Link as possible, though his grin was starting to look forced. "I was just telling Link all about Loftwings." The boy in question poked his head out from around a stack of books, expression somewhere between relieved and concerned. A remlit slept on the foot of his bed, stretching and yawning at Pipit's greeting.

"That's a great idea Pipit, but would it be alright if I intrude momentarily? I brought someone for Link to see."

"Of course." Pipit moved the books to the desk giving them as much space as possible.

"Hello Link." Zelda smiled though Link didn't make eye contact. "This is Batreaux, a friend of ours. He's here to look at you if that's fine." The teen still didn't respond, grabbing his hand tightly and scratching. She stepped aside allowing the former demon to enter.

"Greetings Link. It's been a long time." Batreaux smiled warmly. "I brought some cookies for you. Would you like one?" He held up a basket and pulled out a pumpkin cookie. Link took it hesitantly, taking a small bite before shoving the rest down. "Oh I knew you'd like it!" Batreaux said happily. He handed out several more cookies, all of which Link took greedily. He gave the teen a moment to relax before pulling up his sleeves. The former demon leaned in and placed a hand on Link's head, closing his eyes and going quiet. Neither of them moved, and all Pipit could do was look to Zelda questioningly. She just smiled and gave a reassuring nod. Though she doubted Pipit could see it, Zelda sensed Batreaux's aura traveling through Link, getting a reading on him as she'd hoped. She was just happy someone could manage it without him screaming, even if it wasn't her. There was a long moment of silence before Batreaux pulled away.

"Could I see your hand please?" Link looked down at his bandaged arm, holding it up slowly. Batreaux started loosening the bandages much to Zelda's confusion. The wrappings fell to the sheets, revealing a scared arm and something dark she'd never seen before. Instead of his normal triforce tattoo there was a black inverted triangle with odd marking around it. The thing appeared to pulse a bit, and looked very painful. "As I thought. Thank you deary." He quickly rewrapped his hand, giving Link several more cookies before stepping towards the door. "You can help yourself to some too Pipit, don't be shy."

"Oh, thank you!" Pipit, watched the two step out curiously. He still looked completely lost. Zelda could only smile apologetically. She would have to explain later, but right now she needed to hear what Batreaux has to say.

"Well, I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?" Zelda said relieved. Finally some answers.

"Yes. For one he seems to be harboring some sort of curse in his hand. It's a powerful piece of darkness, ingrained deeply in his body. As you thought it reacts violently to the Goddess' magic." She nodded stiffly. If that's the case it could be lifted. The simplest method would be visiting the Master Sword. That weapon harbours the power to seal away darkness. If he can wield the sword for a short time that should banish the curse, but he's not near strong enough to survive even touching it right now. Would he ever be strong enough again? She could try to lift the curse herself, but the Master Sword was already a diluted source of her power. Directly going in herself would be far too risky, and if his reactions to her mere presence were anything to go by then that wasn't worth taking.

"I see. So lifting the curse on his hand should bring his memories back too."

"I don't think it will dear." Batreaux stated. "Getting rid of the curse will fix the issue of you being around him, not the amnesia we discussed. That is its own beast entirely." She tilted her head questioningly. "You see, normally curses and spells cast on the mind are short term and disappear over time or when broken, but this is different." Zelda nodded, her gut starting to sink.

"There is no one curse that was cast, this was magic damage repeated over a long period. I believe the effects are more comparable to brain damage from a severe head wound then a curse."

"What are you saying?" Zelda asked barely keeping her voice level. She already had an idea on where this was going, but really hoped she was wrong.

"I've never seen it done before, but I've heard the victim is blasted in the head with powerful waves of dark energy targeted at scrambling and destroying thoughts and memories." The former demon looked to the ground uncomfortably. "That's why the damage to his memories are so severe without affecting speech or other functions. Unlike that curse issue in his hand Link's amnesia cannot be fixed with holy magic. I'm not even sure if time will help." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry dear, but that's all I can say."

She couldn't breath for a moment. That was not the news she expected at all. In fact, this was the worse then she ever imagined. She had been too hopeful. The moment Karane gave her the idea that it was dark magic she was convinced this would all be reversible. He may have never been himself but they could have gotten his memories back, could of escaped this horrible nightmare. No, they were far too deep now. There was no liberation from this horror, and there was nothing she could do. Nothing the Goddess could do. Zelda tried to look on the bright side, that at least the curse on his hand could be lifted, or he'd die in the process… Goddess why did it have to be like this?

"Your grace?" Batreaux touched her shoulder lightly. Zelda jolted out of her stupor, realizing how horrible she must look right now. This was no way for the Goddess to appear to her subjects. If only her human side wasn't so dominate.

"Thank you very much for your assistance." Zelda bowed low throwing her bangs over her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her cry anymore, she was being far too weak. "I will retire for the evening. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like." She turned and ran up the staircase before he could respond, cursing her weakness. She couldn't stop her emotions from taking over. The boy she used and put through so many horrors, her best friend, was broken beyond her power to mend. She vaguely saw Karane's figure stepping out of the washroom, calling to her questioningly but she couldn't stop now. If she halted here she'd break down entirely. She needed time to calm down before she spoke the news to anyone else. She just needed to be alone.

Swiftly Zelda entered her bedroom, locking the door behind her and falling to her mattress. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly trying to steady her breathing. She could only pray for strength at this point, though the Goddesses refused to give it. Why was she so weak? Why was she the reincarnated Goddess? If she couldn't handle this then how could she lead the rest of her people?

"Hey Zelda." Karane called from across the divider. Zelda didn't respond, knowing if she did her voice would crack entirely. "Just focus on yourself for now. I have a plan that will help everyone out, so just hang back and do your own thing, Alright?" She couldn't bring herself to answer, curling up tighter trying to calm down.

"... Goodnight Zelda." Karane turned the oil lamp off on her side of the room, casting everything into darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxX

One Year Earlier*

Pipit glided over the Lanayru Desert on his Loftwing, quickly approaching the large white mountain peaks. He had never been this far north before, and it was already getting colder. The long empty expanse of sand was turning rockier as he went, and he could already see the silhouettes of trees in the distance. He felt bad for being so late, but he wasn't going to leave his girlfriend right after that crash. Of course Karane said she was fine and to go ahead, but he couldn't do that. Pipit knew Link would understand, and Zelda said he was fine with it. The only problem now was catching up. If only he wasn't four hours behind.

The air here was very crisp, and his breath started making miniature clouds every time he exhaled. How was that even possible? First the sight of white ground and now this. Soon after white specks began floating down from the sky. Pipit caught one on his hand, examining the little prism until it turned into a water droplet. He smiled hugely to himself, there was no way he'd regret this mission! Now all he needed was to find Link.

Slowly he and his bird circled the area between rock and snow, looking for any signs of green or movement. This was very strange, it was approaching early evening and he hadn't spotted Link yet. Where the heck is he?

A loud caw caught his attention. He whirled his head around seeing a blur of red tumbling down a steep hill. It was being chased by several smaller creatures. Were those canines? His bird circled lower only for his jaw to drop. That was Link's Loftwing being attacked by beast!

"HEY!" Pipit and his Loftwing dove towards the dogs, drawing his sword and slashing as his bird pulled back into a climb. It distracted the pack, their eyes now split between the new assailant and their prey. He didn't give them a chance to regroup, pulling out a bomb and chucking it as his Loftwing circled. It hit dead center, sending several beast flying and the rest into the woods.

He jumped, falling face first when he sunk in the soft snow. That was unexpected, it looked so solid from above. Traveling here may be harder than he thought. Clumsily the knight trudged his way through calf high snow to the downed Loftwing, seeing it tangled in a weighted rope trap. This didn't make any sense. If his crimson was here so close to the meet-up point, then where was Link? And why would he leave his own Loftwing like this?

"Hold on, I'll cut you lose." Pipit fumbled with his pocket knife, taking several seconds to saw through the thick binding. The bird squawked as soon as it snapped, flapping its wing in a panic while trying to stay upright. It obviously had a leg injury, broken and at a weird angle, but his wings looked mostly unharmed if not ruffled. "Steady boy." Pipit said comfortingly. He needed to treat that leg before anything else. He turned to the weird trees with green spikes instead of leaves, taking a few solid branches and heading back to his patient. Pipit managed to apply a salve on the wound and splint the injury without too much trouble, all while being watched. He could still sense those beast close by but thankfully they kept their distance.

"There, that's the best I can do." The knight sighed examining the rest of the avian. The wings looked alright and uninjured. With the exception of a scrape on his head the Loftwing should still be capable of flight.

"I need to find your rider." He stated pulling out a pen and paper. This couldn't be good, the exploration mission be damned at this point. If he couldn't return with Link before nightfall then he'd best get some backup and soon. He finished off his note, handing it to the crimson and giving him a pat. "Sorry I can't do more for you here. Please deliver this to Skyloft." The bird took off right away, flying a little oddly but making his way regardless. Now to find Link.

"Hey Link! Are you out there?!" No response, except for the glowing eyes watching him from the treeline. That was expected at least. The knight whistled, waiting for his bird to land before climbing on. He'd have an easier time in the air, as long as the snowfall stayed light.

Of course the weather wouldn't cooperate forever. He soared around for hours until the snow started falling heavily. He could barely see the ground below, and his bird was starting to panic.

"Sorry girl." He gave her a stiff pat. Even with the gloves and coat Zelda provided his fingers and face were still a bit cold. How could anything survive out here? Well he and his bird certainly wouldn't if they stayed out any longer. "Damn." Pipit swore under his breath. "Sorry Link. Try to stay alive till morning." In all reality Link was probably fine. He's been through far worse than this after all and was no stranger to the surface. Pipit should probably focus more on himself at this point. He gave his bird a gentle nudge, prompting her to turn south. He didn't have a choice now. He'd need to set up camp in the desert and wait. That is if he could find a safe place to camp before nightfall.

Goddess please let this work out.

XxxxxxxxxX

The night came and went, and more knights arrived shortly after sunrise. The party searched for several days, but the bad snow storm covered any potential tracks that may have led anywhere. It wasn't until the third day that Pipit stumbled across a green cloak tangled high in a tree, and a Hylian shield buried in the snow below it.

Those were the last traces that were ever found of the Goddess' chosen hero.


	7. Second Chance

This coming weeks gonna be busy for me, so I decided to post this a few days early. As far as my writing goes this chapter is a behemoth, so you guys get double the words I would normally write for one chapter. It's one of my favourites of this fic so far so I hope you all enjoy!

Warning that there is physical torture in the flashback section. If that stuff bothers you then you should probably skip it.*

Leave a comment if you want more! They always help.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Alright Link, close your eyes and hold your breath." The teen did as instructed, tensing as the warm water cascaded over his head washing the soap away. "There now, all done." Karane smiled at his questioning face. Link had been here for a month at least, and the Masters thought it appropriate he get his first real bath since arriving.

When the new Masters told him what they wanted his whole body tensed with dread. Link's old Master's baths included dunking his upper body into ice water and holding him down until he nearly blacked out. He could only imagine what their version of a "bath" would be. The Masters had initially left him alone in the washroom telling him to get in the tub and clean up. He froze up in front of the giant water basin, staring at it for twenty minutes before climbing in with his pants on and waiting. Link knew what would come next, he could practically feel the intense sting of water filling his lungs already. He was nearly shaking with fear just thinking about it. The memories and horrible feelings kept flooding back while he sat there, only worsening his permanent migraine. Apparently he hadn't done the bath correctly, as after an hour they finally intervened.

"I'll leave you to it for now. Stay in as long as you want, alright? Someone will check on you later." The girl stepped out of the washroom, finally leaving Link alone. The teen sighed gratefully. He didn't like all this attention. He knew he brought it on himself for not understanding their request, but it was still unpleasant. Zelda had wanted to help initially, he could tell by how she hesitantly hung around outside the door. She surprising left quickly after seeing his face, however. Apparently he wasn't hiding his fears of her well, but it was hard when her mere presence caused pain. He never knew why she chose to hurt him, but at least she was keeping her distance now. After she left he guessed Karane volunteered, or was forced into it. Even Pipit stopped in and shaved his face with a razor. He had attempted to apologise for screwing this up then, but went quiet at seeing the knife. Link was too tense to speak with the other armed, regardless of Pipit's true intentions.

He rubbed his cheek absently. It was weird not having facial hair anymore, almost like his face was naked, or something important was missing. They hadn't cut his hair oddly enough. That was left long and touching his shoulders, a good length for grabbing and holding. A shiver traveled down his spine at the thought of his old Master pulling his hair, dunking his head into the freezing basin. Well, Karane did say he could get out if he wanted, and the water never brought up good memories. Carefully he swung one foot over the side, nearly falling when he tried putting weight on his bad leg. Link caught himself on the tub wall last second, struggling into an upright position. He was glad no one else was with him, otherwise they'de start fussing like always. That just brought up more fears though. Tomorrow they were going to try "fixing" his bad leg, but all he could think about was the pain. They were going to hurt him again under the guise of helping. Just another worry he supposed.

He limped over to the towel and clothes pile, wrapping himself up in the thick cloth and examining the items carefully. It was a white long sleeve shirt with a green vest and blue trim. The pants were tan and also had some blue detailing oddly enough, as if they were made to match. Slowly he glanced over at the mirror, nearly flinching at his own reflection. He looked more like a monster then anything else, though the Masters kept saying that he looked way better already, even putting on a little weight. He still didn't like seeing the pale skin tightly gripping his bones, the raised scarring from lashes and the lighter areas from burns, the blackened tattoo on his hand, and his old Master's brand on his thigh…

Link tried to shake the thoughts away, concentrating more on getting dressed. He slipped the clothing on, surprised that it actually fit somewhat. The shirt and pants were still a bit big, hiding most of his hands in the sleeves, but fit far better than the previous things they gave him. Was this made especially for him? A soft knocking came from the door, opening to reveal a familiar face.

"Are you alright?" The questioning voice of Fledge asked, a tinge of embarrassment in his tone. Link hobbled into view, hair still wet and dripping but otherwise done. "Oh good! The others and I have something to show you." He raised his brow confused, grabbing Fledge's shoulder when it was offered. They went slowly down the hallway, the gentle one keeping him upright with practiced ease. It didn't bother him as much to be near Fledge anymore. Out of everyone here he was the only one the former slave really trusted beside Karane. It was weird but Link knew somehow that Fledge wouldn't harm him. The next person they encountered, however, he wasn't so sure.

"What's the hold up?" Groose asked impatiently.

"We're coming." Fledge answered but maintained the same pace. That wasn't enough for Groose though, as he swiftly walked forward an hoisted Link into his arms. The teen yelped as soon as he realised what happened, initially grabbing for support until he realised Groose was the only thing in reach. He decided to hug his torso instead while the muscular man bound towards the double doors at the halls end. He kicked it open excitedly, nearly blinding Link in the bright lighting. It took a moment for his eye to adjust, but when his vision focused he was surprised by the view. The sky was a beautiful blue, puffy clouds and birds populating the wide expanse. He was actually outside.

"There you are!" Pipit called from the large statue of a female. Groose slowed his pace a bit but continued, letting Link get a good look at his surroundings. There was so much green, many grassy patches and several trees scattered along with colorful buildings. A big fabric tent structure stood in the center, and people bustled around the streets without even noticing him. Behind them was the place he'd spent the last few weeks, a big redish structure with a small tower of sorts on the other side.

"There are some people here we'd like you to meet by the Goddess Statue. There's Strich and Cawlin for one. Kina from the Lumpy Pumpkin brought food, and my girlfriend Peatrice also stopped by." Groose explained. Link didn't like the idea of new faces. How many more people would he have to look out for? Though everyone had been very nice so far, he couldn't afford to let his guard down here. He could never afford to do that again.

Groose neared the giant statue, revealing a stone archway that opened up into a courtyard. There was a circular patio in the path up ahead, on top of which sat Karane. She was seated on a cushion with her sketchpad and pencils in hand. Pipit was standing close by filling small bowls with pumpkin soup from a larger vat. There was also a brown haired girl with a snooty looking face leaning against a pillar, glancing around rather uninterested until the two approached. She waved at Groose excitedly, something the big man returned in kind. They made their way to the circle, which was actually covered in many mats spread in a round pattern. Groose gently put Link down on one of them near a pillar, careful to avoid shifting his crippled leg too much while Fledge ran up from behind. There were also two others he didn't recognise, a very tall lanky boy with a bowl cut and a short stocky one with dark hair. They were all wearing different clothing, not the standard uniform he usually saw them in. Were they off duty? It took a moment but he finally noticed Zelda near the far edge of the statue, playing a harp and sitting by another girl in an orange dress.

"Did you not dry your hair?" Link flinched at the harsh tone of Karane's voice. He attempted to answer when a rag was roughly rubbed over his head. "Luckily for you I came prepared."

"Why would you even bother with that?" Groose asked grabbing a couple bowls of soup.

"Call it a woman's intuition." She grinned pulling out a pink hairbrush and several hair ties. He tensed immediately when she made contact, holding his breath trying not to jerk. Her hands were surprisingly gentle though, slowly stroking the brush through his tangled hair. It was actually kind of nice. The tall one inched his way closer, clearly trying to think of something to say.

"Sooo… What happened to your eye?" The lanky man asked leaning in for a better look. Link didn't like the expression he made, bringing a hand up to hide his blind side.

"Strich!" Groose roughly kneed the tall one in his gut, nearly sending him to the ground.

"I-I mean that's a nice tattoo you have- OUCH!" A second assault from Groose had him mumbling curses until the larger growled something unintelligible. "W-What I m-meant to say was… good to have you back." The tall one scurried over to the soup bar before he said anything else wrong. Link was pretty sure this Strich fellow had trouble around the others, though he didn't care as long as he stayed away.

Suddenly the stalky one with funny hair looked his way, expression very hard to read.

"Link." He said in greeting before turning away. Link had no clue what to make of that, so he glanced up at the clouds instead. At least the fluffy balls in the sky wouldn't ask odd things.

"And… done!" Karane announced admiring her handywork. Slowly Link felt the back of his head. The strands that weren't long enough to tie back hung loose around his face, but the rest had been braided into a neatly done horsetail.

"That looks wonderful Karane." Pipit praised handing her a soup bowl.

"He looks weird without bangs." The brown haired girl said in a nasally voice. She stepped out from the pillar with her own bowl, sitting as close to Groose as physically possible.

"Well if he wants short hair he can let us know later, right Link?" Karane watched him expectantly, but he wasn't sure how to answer her. He just looked to the ground hoping they'd change topics. "In any case, we have a gift for you." Karane handed him a small package wrapped in colored paper. "It's from someone that really cares for you." She smiled. He wasn't sure who she meant, so he turned his attention to the small parcel, rotating it around to see from all angles.

"Don't be shy Link. You should open it." Fledge encouraged. He nodded, carefully pulling up the edges trying not to damage it. The paper opened enough for an object to slide out. It was a rounded piece of dark brown leather with three thin straps sticking out of it, all coming together in the back. Lightly ingrained detailing speckled the thing, surrounded by forest green stitching. It was an eyepatch, a rather wide one for more coverage.

"That's really pretty actually." Karane mumbled to herself looking at the thing for a moment before snapping back to it. "Well let's try it on then." She took the patch away and placed it over Link's head, adjusting two of the straps to fit above and below his right ear while the other wrapped across his face. It was actually quite soft against his scarred skin.

"That looks really cool!" Groose said with his big lopsided grin. "You pull it off nicely."

"Agreed!" The girl, Peatrice he thinks, nodded and clapped in agreement. "You look like a real bad boy now!" Her smile became odd, one that Link really didn't like. He turned his head away, grateful the scarred section was hidden from view now.

"Here you go, try not to make a mess." Link glanced up to see Pipit holding a bowl out for him. He took it slowly, as well as the rolls that were offered.

"... t-thanks." Link whispered.

"Your quite welcome my friend! Let me know if you want more." Pipit and Karane both took a seat close by, eating their food and looking at each other affectionately. Everyone else was seated now too, all chattering and enjoying the harp music being played nearby. Zelda and that other girl were the only ones that didn't join them. He decided not to dwell on it, scarfing down his food like it was his last meal. They always said there would be food available, that he could get some anytime from the cafeteria. He wanted to believe them, but his instincts told him there would never be any, that it wasn't really for him. It would take more than a few words for the message to stick.

He did get seconds but decided not to push his luck at thirds, instead looking up and watching the clouds some more. The number of puffy ones had increased, and the sun appeared to have moved a bit. The dark silhouette of a bird appeared far up in the air, circling the courtyard. Why was it circling? The group busted out laughing, snapping Link back to the present. Strict had a trail of milk running from his nose and was trying to hide his flushed cheeks. Everyone else was in tears, though he missed what caused the whole thing. He found himself distracted again by a dark spot appearing on the ground. It was that bird's shadow, clearly getting bigger and coming in fast. He looked up quickly, falling backwards when a huge avian landed right in front of him. The ground shook upon impact, the sun being eclipsed by its large frame. It was red with small eyes and a huge beak, tilting its head and watching him expectantly. Pipit stood hastily and tried to shoo it away.

"No no no! We were going to call you up later. You are far too early!" The bird ignored him, stepping around with its big scally feet. It put its beak right up to Link's chest, making an odd crackling noise in the back of its throat. He swore he'd heard that noise before, in the presence of Groose possibly? This one sounded a bit different though. It sounded… familiar. He swore he'd heard this noise, but there was something blocking that recollection. It sat at the tip of his thoughts even as the bird knocked Pipit back and took a seat, nudging Link's hand with its beak. His fears were ebbing away fast, being replaced by frustration. Pipit said something about Loftwings, but the details were always fuzzy. He's pretty sure it regarded having his own. Well this was a Loftwing. Is it supposed to be his own? The only thing familiar about this creature were the noises it made. Why couldn't he think?!

Slowly he grabbed the birds large beak and pulled it close to his chest, reaching a hand to its forehead and stroking the soft feathers.

"I… I can't…" Link whispered. He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or the bird, but the avian simply made a happy cooing noise in response. His eye was starting to burn again, tears on the verge of falling. Why couldn't he stop crying? Just the shear act of thinking brought him so much pain and emotion, so why did he bother trying? Perhaps it was because he knew something should be there, it made sense that a memory should be there, but everything was just a huge blank.

"Well then, I suppose the reunion plans are shot." Pipit huffed. Link hadn't realised how quiet everyone had gotten. Now they were all staring at him and he didn't like it.

"Your doing so well with you Loftwing Link!" Fledge said from nearby. "Do you remember him?" Apparently the look on Link's face was enough of an answer.

"That is perfectly fine!" Karane added hastily. "You two are already getting along, and that's all any of us could ask for." Everyone nodded in agreement, though with all the eyes on him he swore the air was becoming very thin. The teen buried his face in the crimson's soft feathers, hoping he'd disappear if he was quiet enough.

"Perhaps we should move onto the next event." Karane stood and walked to the grassy area.

"Everyone will like this one!" Pipit nodded. "For those unaware, Karane and I have been preparing several obstacle courses the last couple days, and we plan on having a competition."

"There is a prize for the winner, which shall be revealed at the end." Everyone seemed excited by the idea, though Link wasn't sure how to feel.

"Don't worry Link, your not well enough to participate just yet. We do hope you'll stay and watch though." Pipit added. The tension quickly vanished from Link's shoulders. He wasn't sure he could sit on a bird much less ride one. The knight whistled loudly, summoning a light green Loftwing to his side. "Once your health recovers you'll be able to fly on yours just like we do." He hopped on his bird while Groose and Strich called their own. It looked like everyone was lining up at the patios center, and they were doing elimination rounds first.

"Is everyone ready?" Karane yelled from the sidelines. The boy's got into position, hunched on their birds ready to take off. "Go in three. Two. One!" The Loftwings vaulted upwards at lightning speed, doing a loop around the Goddess Statue before gliding to a nearby floating rock.

"Go Groose! You got this babe!" Peatrice cheered. Link looked between her and the others, noticing how most of them were clapping and shouting happily.

"There are flags set up at various places around Skyloft." Fledge leaned over and explained. "The goal is to loop around all the flags and return first." Link nodded and looked up as the Loftwings came back around. Groose was surprisingly in the lead, with Pipit trailing a few feet behind. His own bird squawked quietly, nudging his stomach like he was ready to race himself. The teen could only stroke his feathers. No way in hell was he doing that.

The racers circled around the island once more before coming in for the finish. They got closer and closer, the two boys neck and neck with Strich far behind. Instead of landing they all lept from their birds, diving straight for the patio. Link covered his good eye afraid to watch. They were going to kill themselves!

"And the round one winner is Groose!" He glanced up startled, seeing the man with a large cloth in hand standing victorious. Peatrice tackle Groose in a tight hug. The others applauded while Pipit and Strich shook the winners hand before walking out.

"What did you think?" Pipit came over and asked with a big grin. Link tried to speak up but his voice caught up in his throat. Instead he nodded his approval. "The next round will be the girls. This should be good."

As he stated Karane, the black haired girl and Zelda all stepped up to the patio center. The blonde girl glanced at him a few times but for the most part remained distant, calling on her royal blue bird and mounting. Pipit served as the referee this time.

"Ready in three. Two. One!" The girls took off like the boy's had before, circling the statue and heading towards the floating rock. The Loftwings were beautiful in their speed and power, but the blue one in particular caught his attention. Something golden glistened around its neck in the sunlight, a brightness only matched by its rider.

Time stood still. He saw her golden hair waving in the breeze, her features too distant to make out but the color alone triggered something. In an instant he was directly across from her, a feminine laugh ringing through his ears as she took off ahead.

The world stuttered*

He was lying flat on his back, Zelda's golden hair flowing as she pulled a knife out of his chest and stabbed him a second time. "You're too easy." She laughed. He couldn't move, completely paralyzed as the knife came back over and over. The taste of iron overwhelmed him, only then realizing it was blood bubbling from his throat. She leaned down and licked the red fluid flowing from his mouth, her eyes flashing a horrible scarlet color in the dim lighting.

The world stuttered*

"Please stop this!" Zelda pleaded through her tears. She was on the ground supporting a dying Fledge in her arms, blood having stained her white dress red. Link stood above her smiling, a bloodied sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He brought the weapon to his mouth, licking the cruor from the metal. Everything around him was burning, the smell of smoke overwhelming his senses. Bodies of Skyloft residents littered the path behind him, and giant dying birds rained from the sky.

"You killed them!" Zelda cried in horror. She looked straight into his eyes, her own filled with sadness and betrayal.

"Why?!"

The world stuttered*

The world stuttered*

The world stuttered*

"Link?" He snapped back to reality, his vision a bit fuzzy at the edges and a piercing heachache forcing him over. He could've sworn there were stars in his vision. Fledge was watching him worriedly with Groose and Peatrice close by. No one else seemed to notice. Link brought a hand up to his face, realizing his body was drenched in sweat.

"Poor dear. Are you ill?" The girl leaned in placing a hand on his forehead checking for fever. He shook his head, hoping to quell their concerns.

"Perhaps we overdid it with everything today. I'll take you back." That caught his attention. His head sure hurt but he wasn't ready for that yet. He pushed Groose's hand away shaking his head vehemently.

"You want to stay? Are you sure?" Fledge asked a bit concerned.

"Y-Yes… please." Link said in a voice raspy from disuse. He didn't want to go back yet. He didn't want to leave the open air.

"If you're sure. But if you feel unwell again please let us know, okay?" Link nodded at Fledges request, noticing his bird had adjusted to support his back and head. He patted the thing gratefully.

"Zelda is the winner!" The others watching cheered at her landing, followed close behind by Karane and the other girl. She was smiling and panting, her face falling a bit when she noticed the crowd around Link.

"Great race Zelda!" Groose stood up and clapped as if nothing was wrong. "You even had Link on his toes!"

"That was amazing!" Peatrice fell into the lie with him. They went to rejoin the group, Groose glancing back at Fledge questioningly. The latter nodded, though Link really wasn't sure why.

The next races went much the same, Fledge winning against Cawlin and Peatrice leaving the final three. It was sunset by the time the last race started, and Link was feeling exhausted. His head wasn't hurting as badly, though whatever happened earlier left his body completely drained. He paid more attention to the sky then the race, admiring the golden yellows and oranges that now overtook the sky. Why did the sky change color like this? He leaned farther back on his bird, enjoying the fluffy feathers under his skin. It was weird, he really liked being around this creature. What else did Pipit tell him? That Loftwings and humans are like two halves of a whole? Link did feel better in the avians presence. Perhaps there was truth behind Pipit's words.

Link jolted, struggling against the arms hold him firmly.

"Woah Link! It's just me." It took a moment for him to recognise the voice. Groose was holding him outside the academy door. The sky had become far darker, sun nearly set and the stars already visible.

"You fell asleep. Everyone's cleaning up right now." The big man smiled. "I guess it was too much activity for one day." Link looked to the Goddess Statue. He could see the silhouetted Loftwings flying off somewhere, probably to rest for the night. He was starting to miss the crimson's presence already.

"So what did you think of today?" Groose asked while stepping through the doorway. He headed down the stairwell, nudging the door to Link's room open with his boot.

"It.. i-it was nice…" Link whispered. Groose stopped in his tracks, looking down at Link skeptically.

"You really had fun?" Groose questioned. Link nodded, nearly forgetting his manors.

"T-thank you." He said a little louder. The change in Groose's demeanor was immediately. He already had more pep in his step as he placed Link down on his bed.

"I'll be sure to let Karane know! She worked really hard to plan this thing." He turned to leave, stopping before he shut the door. "Call if you need anything." Link nodded in response, which seemed to be enough for Groose. He closed the door, leaving Link alone in his room for the first time since coming here.

XxxxxxxxxX

One Year Earlier*

Consciousness was horrible. His brain was throbbing in his skull, about ready to burst. He couldn't remember having a migraine this bad before. Worse yet, feeling was returning everywhere else now. His muscles were sore and stiff like he hadn't moved in ages, and his arms and legs felt oddly heavy. He tried to bring a hand up to his skull, but froze at the scraping sound it produced.

That couldn't be good.

Slowly he opened his eyes, struggling to get over the wave of nausea rolling through him. Why did it hurt so bad?! It felt like his skull was bashed in by a Goron, and for all he knew it had. It took a few minutes but he managed to force both eyes open, getting a good look at his surroundings.

It was dark, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but it appeared to be an empty room of sorts. The walls looked a bit uneven though. A cave perhaps? He tried to stand, only to remember the weights. He glanced down horrified. He was shackled. His hands and ankles had thick fetters tethered to the wall by short chains. His heart began to pound.

What the hell happened?! The last thing he remembered were… mountains! Yes he was looking at the snowfall from the back of his Loftwing when everything went black. Was he hit by something? Did he crash? Was his bird alright? He wouldn't figure that out if he remained trapped here. He needed to escape and fast.

Link tugged hardly at the shackles but they were too tight to wiggle his hands free. Next he tried yanking the chains instead to no avail. They were rooted too tightly in the walls, and without a tool he couldn't get them loose. Glancing around desperately he prayed to find his supplies and sword, but they had already been confiscated. Most of his clothing had been taken too, only leaving him with his pants and undershirt.

"Why hello Sky Child." The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. That smooth icy voice, the instant chill in the air. No, that was impossible. It couldn't be him.

A chiming noise and a cascade of black diamonds announced the appearance of the one monster he dreaded. The muscular silhouette formed before him, snapping his fingers and alighting the room with torches. The pale skin and white hair was all too familiar, though the crimson diamond on his hip now sported many hairline cracks. His face was also scared, a long crack running vertically over his visible eye to his chin. It didn't take away from his presence though.

"How?" Link asked trying to keep his voice steady. He saw Ghirahim turn into a cloud of dust when Demise fell. The demon lord should be dead!

"Did you really write me off so easily?" The demon said in mock offense. "If you really must know I was simply resting, same as my Master currently is. I'm sure you're well aware of that though. And much like he will return someday, so did I." He summoned a black dagger, tossing it in the air as he stepped closer. "A thousand years is a long time to recover. It has given me plenty of time to think about this. You know what this is, correct?"

Link was almost tempted to ask what, but held his tongue. He wouldn't follow along with the demon's games. If Ghirahim was alive then Zelda was still in danger.

"You won't even humour me?" Ghirahim sighed. He shrugged it off quickly though with a devilish grin. "No matter." Link barely had time to react. In an instant he was slammed hard against the wall, Ghirahim breathing down his neck and the knife through his shoulder.

"My revenge will be a long overdo one." With a sharp yank the knife twisted. Agony exploded from his shoulder, and he couldn't stop a small cry escaping his throat. "Oh! I didn't realize you'd be this eager to perform." He snapped his fingers and the chains vanished. Ghirahim stepped back letting Link fall to the floor, but the hero refused to go down. Gripping his shoulder he caught himself before collapsing, standing up straight and glaring daggers at his foe. The blood was already seeping through his fingers and hitting the ground in large droplets.

"What's the matter Sky Child? you look angry." Ghirahim taunted from the middle of the room. The teen only watched him with a hard stare. He had to get out of here, there had to be something he could use...

"Giving up? You looked so eager to fight-" Link rushed before the demon could finish, pulling his arm back for a right hook. Ghirahim summoned a black sword going straight for his shoulder, just as Link expected. The knight twisted his hand catching the blade and deflecting it off his shackle. He pushed off his foot, slamming his left fist into Ghirahim's dumbfounded face. He could hear his bones cracking from the force, but he couldn't stop now. Link brought his knee up, but the demon was ready this time. With the snap of his fingers Link was pulled back by his hands and feet, dangling prostrate in the center of the room.

"That was rather impressive boy." The demon lord chuckled wiping Link's blood from his face. "I didn't know you could fight without a sword. Here I thought you were completely helpless." Link didn't respond. How the hero chose to train this last year was his business, and he'd hide as much as he could. Surprise seemed to be the only advantage he currently had, and even that was questionable.

"But look at this! Your hand didn't make it out unscaved." The demon made his way over to Link's trapped arm. Gently he stroked the broken appendages. "How many fingers did that break? Two or three?" Roughly he grabbed the broken ones, twisting them hard. Link gasped and instantly tensed. Desperately he struggled to get free but the chains wouldn't budge. Ghirahim didn't relent, humming as he prodded and squeezed his wounded hand. Link could feel his eyes starting to burn, but he refused to shed any tears. Not in front of this man.

"Oh, did that hurt? I'll be more gentle next time." He gave his hand one final squeeze, leaving the ruined fingers a throbbing mess. Link couldn't see the damage from this angle, and part of him was glad for it. "I have other ways for us to play, and I think you'll love this one!" The demon pulled out a familiar looking item, a lightly coloured whip handle. "You wouldn't believe what I found in that pack of yours. Honestly Sky Child, your pockets must be enchanted or something. Regardless…" Ghirahim flung his arm outwards, summoning the glowing blue thong in the process. "I plan on having fun today." Link's eyes widened at the familiar tool. He couldn't be serious. The same object Link used to advance in his journey, now being used to harm him instead. This had to be a nightmare.

"Why are you doing this?" Link growled out. There was nothing to gain from any of it. The hero had no information to give, nor would torturing him bring Demise back. Ghirahim just gave a manic smile, leaning in close and caressing Link's cheek. The contact alone made him shudder.

"I just want to fulfill a promise I made." Ghirahim said in a mocking voice, running his hand along the boy's hair. "I told you I'd make your ears bleed from the sounds of your own screaming. And unfortunately for you I'm a man of my word." With a snap the demon was gone in a cloud of diamonds. A moment of absolute silence followed, long enough for Link to nearly panic. Where did he-

The whip cracked, a sharp burn resonating across his back instantly. Link's spine lurched automatically at the rolling pain that ran far into his body. His breath hitched but he stayed quiet.

"Well that was disappointing." Ghirahim pouted. "I'll just have to hit harder." The whip cracked again, the same burning pain wracking his frame. He grunted, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. It came down again, and again, and again.

The lashes kept coming, a never ending series of cracks as his back was torn to shreds. The sound was almost as bad as the pain. Just hearing the unique crack of his own whip each time it came down made him sick. He'd never be able to use it again.

"How dull." Ghirahim sighed. Link just hung from the shackles wheezing in shuddered breaths. Pain had engulfed his entire upper body, and he could feel slight tremors wrack his frame. Blood was dripping from his face too. He bit clean through his lower lip trying not to scream.

"I whipped you fourty times and not even a peep." He snapped his fingers again and the chains yanked him backwards, slamming his back strait into the wall. He gasped at the fresh wave of agony and the sound of blood splattering against the wall. The chain links finally loosened, allowing his body to slump to the floor. He could see Ghirahim's feet as he walked closer, leaning down and roughly yanking Link's hair. "Then again, you did defeat my Master. I would hope the one capable of that to at least hold his own in the first session." Link maintained a defiant glare, refusing to give into Ghirahim's threats.

"Don't worry Sky Child." He fondled Link's face before throwing him down on the stone floor. "I'll be sure to break you down sooner or later, and we have all the time in the world!" The demon's chuckles devolved into mad cackling, throwing his head back in genuine glee. With a final snap the demon was gone in a cloud of diamonds, leaving Link alone in the cold cell. His ruined shirt was soaking wet with his own blood, and the room echoed with sounds of his pained wheezing.

He needed to get out of here, and soon.


	8. Heroes

Chapter 8 is here! I'm not completely happy with it but I needed an in between section explaining the events between here and the next chapter. The flashback is different from the other chapters. I may do a more detailed version later on but this will do for now.

The italicised section (flashback) is pretty bloody so if your sensitive to that you may want to skip.

Comments always make me happy so feel free to leave one!

Xxxxxxxxxx

"47… 48… 49… 50."

Karane finished her last rep of push ups for the morning. It was a new day and she was raring to go. She hadn't slept that well in ages. Heck, she hadn't felt this energised in a long time. Her event was a huge success all around. Everyone had a chance to unwind and forget all their recent stresses, Link was reintroduced to his Loftwing, and even Zelda cracked her first genuine smile in ages. It couldn't have gone better, and now she would go on her first patrol in weeks. She knew her Loftwing was getting antsy of being in Skyloft for so long. A change in scenery would be good for both of them. The knight exited her room, ready to start her day. With her head held high she walked to the staircase.

"I'm telling you Link, everything's gonna be fine." She stepped to the side as Groose made his way upstairs carrying Link in his arms. The poor kid looked so uncomfortable, but Groose didn't have the patients to let him limp up those steps on his own.

"Once this is over you'll be back to running around, climbing things, somersaulting into trees for no reason. Heck, you'll be able to ride your Loftwing again." Groose went on and on about all the things he'd reteach the other, though Link didn't share the same excitement. Instead he wore a blank mask, staring off in the distance as they approached the infirmary. He looked like he was on a death march, but he'd have to get over it. This would be better for him in the long run despite how unpleasant it would be. None of the professors wanted to do it, knowing how much it would hurt and how badly his trust would be affected. Ultimately if he ever wanted to walk right again it needed to be done.

"Hello Karane." Commander Eagus said as he exited Headmaster Gaepora's office. He was tall and muscular as always, though he looked a little more tired than usual.

"Good day Commander." Karane stood strait in solute. "What brings you in today?"

"A couple things really. I volunteered to help Owlen with an… unpleasant task." He motioned over to the infirmary. "I also brought a little something for afterwards." The Commander fished out a bottle from his satchel, passing it to her gingerly. She examined the contents in disbelief. A small glowing creature fluttered around inside the jug. It's form was almost completely masked in light, but she could see insect like wings through the glow.

"Is this a fairy?" She asked in complete awe. They were notoriously hard to locate, much less catch and bottle. The creatures were known for their healing magic, which she'd heard was even stronger then potions. Karane never thought she'd see one in person.

"Indeed." Eagus nodded. "It was a tricky thing to find, but Owlen is hopeful that it can do the job." Karane looked up at him questioningly. Could they really fix several broken bones in one go? Eagus seemed to think so, if his expression meant anything. He hadn't really seen Link much since he was rescued. She's sure the Commander was eager to check in on one of his knights, but she wasn't sure how he felt about the younger's condition. It wasn't pleasant to think on.

"Take care Karane." Eagus said as he walked towards his destination. "You have a patrol to be starting soon, correct?" Karane nodded firmly. She did not want to be around for anything that was about to happen. Quickly she stepped out of the building breathing in a long whiff of air. It smelled like bread was baking somewhere nearby, and people were already walking around town. She stepped on the path, deciding to leave off from the Goddess statue. Zelda was probably there praying or playing her harp, and it would be best to check on her friend sooner rather than later.

As she suspected the girl was standing on the round patio playing her harp. It was a lovely slow tune, reminiscent of a lullaby. Karane decided to wait, leaning on a pillar and listening to the gentle rhythm. It's funny to remember Link trying to play that thing. He got his hands on it after Zelda disappeared, and he tried to learn it. Not that he was any good to begin with. She heard the stories of his botched performances at the Lumpy Pumpkin. Eventually he got better though, right in time for Zelda to reappear and the cloud barrier to open. The harp sounded much better in the arms of its true owner. After several minutes the song came to an end. Zelda turned to see Karane waiting, putting the harp away quickly.

"Hello Karane." Zelda stood with a welcoming smile. "I was hoping I'd see you today. Are you available for a small chat?"

"Of course Zelda. What's wrong?" She led the other to the platform by the statue, prompting her to take a seat nearby. The two quietly enjoyed the scenery below before Zelda finally spoke.

"I've been putting a lot of thought into things."

"What sort of things?" Karane asked back.

"The one responsible for all this mainly." Zelda answered. This had been a long running mystery ever since Link was found. Asking the teen directly led nowhere. The first time Fledge asked about his experience Link worked himself into a panic, and they barely got a word out of him. Nobody was really sure what happened or who did it, only assumption based on injuries and insight from Batreaux.

"The cave only housed bokoblins though. We didn't find any indicators of the one in charge. For all we know one of the small fries was their ringleader."

"That's impossible." Zelda shook her head. "They aren't smart enough for that, and Link could have easily beaten them on his own. Whoever did this was far more powerful, and I'm beginning to fear the worst." Karane watched her carefully. Zelda barely opened up about this stuff, and anything from the Goddess had to be important. "I fear the Demon King Demise may not actually be dead."

"But he was the guy Link killed that kidnapped you, right?"

Zelda nodded. "That's partially correct. He is also the greatest threat to life on the surface, and the fate between he and the Goddess is now eternally bound. Consequently, Link is tied to that fate too."

"So you think this was a revenge plot or something?" Karane asked solemnly.

"Maybe. There is just so much that still doesn't make sense." She stood, straightening her sky blue knights tunic and turning to Karane. "I have some investigating to do, and I'll be away for a little while."

"Alright. Shall I pack my things then?" Karane stood up too. No way would she want to miss out on something this important.

"No, that's not why I told you." The blonde added. "I need you to promise that you'll take care of Link while I'm gone."

"But you can't do this on your own. What if Demise takes you to?"

Zelda shook her head. "There is no need to worry. A few knights from the Night Watch volunteered to escort me. Besides, your one of the few people Link trusts and I can't take that away. So please, could you just promise me that?" Karane looked at Zelda a bit uncertain. She would rather assist her friend in this. Not only was it important but also dangerous, and some time on the surface sounded like a good change. Zelda just looked at her desperately. This was really important to her, and Karane didn't like disappointing her friends either. Well, technically she was asked by the Goddess herself to do this task. Could Karane really defy her deity?

"Fine. I promise to watch your boyfriend while your gone." Zelda's face lit up in a huge smile.

"Thank you Karane. You are truly a great friend." The two embraced in a short hug. Zelda smiled sadly, but straightened up and headed for a platform. She jumped, calling her bird and soaring through the air. Karane could only watch as she disappeared in the distance. What sort of trouble did she just agree to?

Whistling she jumped from the platform, landing on her Loftwing and pulling upwards. Of course she had her own things to accomplish right now. She'd worry about the rest of it later.

XxxxxxxxxX

"It's in."

Link let out the breath he was holding, refusing to lax on the towel in his mouth. Dammit that hurt. That really really hurt.

"I did a good job with this one." Owlen commented on the bone he just set.

"Was that the last one?" The Eagus man asked looking exhausted. He was the one doing the breaking, and Link really hoped he'd leave soon.

"Yes, that was it." Owlen turned to grab the glowing jar on the counter.

"See pal, it's all over now. That wasn't too bad was it?" Link just stared at Groose incredulously. A horrible throbbing ache was radiating from his femur and fibula all the way up his back. Passing out from the pain was a real possibility during that ordeal, and Link wasn't convinced that he hadn't. Spitting the towel out he looked up at the white haired man cautiously. Slowly Owlen took the lid off and let the creature lose. Everyone silently watched as the orb sprinkled magic all over his left leg before vanishing. The pain was gone almost instantly, not even a dull ache was left behind.

"Did it work?" Groose asked skeptically. Owlen carefully examined the leg before answering.

"The bones appear to be healed, I'm not sure about this knee though." Owlen offered Link a hand, pulling him into a sitting position over the bed's edge. "You should try standing. I'll be right here to support you." Link slowly nodded, looking down at himself unsure. The left leg actually looked straight, but the knee still appeared more swollen than the other, and he wasn't convinced it was just scar tissue.

Carefully he stood with a hand against the bed, impressed that his foot was facing forward like the right one. He put his left leg down, getting ready to move his right. As soon as he transferred his weight the knee buckled at an odd angle, sending him down with a pained yelp. Owlen caught him before he hit, but the shock of it alone left him frozen.

"Are you alright?!" Groose moved in with his hands outstretched. Link was back on the bed before he even register what happened, and Professor Owlen was already examine the damage.

"That's not good." Owlen took his lower leg and began playing with the joint a bit. The knee could be moved side to side unlike his uninjured one. Link could feel painful grinding as it was lifted up and down, and he couldn't stop the grimace crossing his features. "Sorry about that." Owlen added. "There is still far too much ligament damage making the joint unstable, and the grinding must be cartilage scarring."

"But shouldn't the fairy have fixed it?" Eagus asked baffled.

"Not necessarily. It was an old wound that healed improperly to begin with. Since the ligaments has shrunk back when they healed it's unlikely there was enough tissue left to work with, or enough left to join together anyway." Eagus looked over to Link and his scared up leg completely lost.

"How'd your knee get so screwed up anyway?" Link bit his lip and looked away. That is one thing he could remember, vaguely anyway and only in small fragments but it was there. Master made sure there were a few key things he'd never forget, and that was one of them. That was the cold day he almost froze to death. That day he tried to get out, and Master… Master-

XxxxX

 _"Foolish Sky Child. Did you really think you could run from me? And after all the special treatment I've given you." Master Ghirahim walked around his prostrate form. The teen was too shaken to follow along, still shivering violently from the cold. He was just out in the howling winds and pelting snow a second ago, and Master found him with ease._

 _"I'm afraid I have no choice. You must be punished for your transgression. And I cannot allow you to try running again." Link closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the pain to hit for what felt like an eternity. He nearly laxed his shoulders when a huge crack echoed through the room. He couldn't contain the scream that ripped from his throat. The foot came down a second time on the same knee, pounding the bones into fragments._

 _"Remember this is your fault Sky Child. You did this to yourself." A sword pierced his knee next, twisting the ligaments apart. Link howled, tears falling to the floor in large splotches. It came down a second time, then a third. Master kept stabbing, and he honestly thought the leg would come off. All the while Master stayed uncharacteristically quiet, letting the boy wallow in the sound of his own screams._

 _He couldn't take it._

 _He couldn't take it anymore._

 _He-_

"Link, can you hear me?"

The teen took in a huge breath of air. He hadn't realised he'd been shaking, or hyperventilating. The Maste- Professors were all watching him closely.

"You don't need to tell us if you don't want to, alright." Owlen assured. Link nodded and looked at the floor. He didn't want to be here. Hiding in a corner somewhere would be far better than this. Eagus looked like he wanted to protest but Owlen shook his head. He thankfully decided to change topics.

"You can still treat it right? You're our doctor after all."

"I'm a medic, not a doctor. Our previous doctor passed before I learned enough about performing complex surgeries. I could just as easily make it worse."

"Then what else can-"

"Um, hate to break up the talk, but I don't think you should say that stuff here." Groose interrupted motioning to a still trembling Link.

"You're right." Owlen turned to The blonde remorsefully. "I apologise for all this. Groose, could you help him downstairs."

"Sure thing." The muscular teen lifted him off the bed, much to Link's chagrin. They were barely out of the room when the Professors started again.

"Well?" Eagus said as if they weren't a few feet away."

"... I'll talk to Gondo. I'm not performing surgery until I've exhausted all options..." The conversation continued but all Link could hear now were their muffled voices. The teen was grateful to be out of there. He didn't like them speaking like that, as if he wasn't in the room. Rubbing his bad leg absently he watched the window in the stairwell as they descended. What they did really straightened his leg up. He could visibly tell that the foot wasn't at the outward angle anymore. That much was nice, even if they did hurt him to do it. Now they were talking about hurting him more though. Did they really plan on cutting him open? It all just made him feel worse.

The two halted for a moment, prompting him to look up. Groose stopped in front of Link's room, seeming to roll something around in his head for a moment.

"You know what, screw the indoors! I say we go somewhere." Link raised a brow but said nothing. He wasn't sure what the big man wanted from him. "Come on." Groose took him through the double doors at the end of the hall, revealing a cloudy sky with a grey overcast. Suddenly Groose grabbed the teen's thighs, hoisting him to sit on his right shoulder. Link grabbed his shirt and pompadour desperately, but the larger kept a firm hold on his good leg.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Link released immediately expecting to be dropped, but Groose's hands held firm. "Relax. Now you get a bird's eye view as we go. I'll show you the backside of Skyloft." The two headed for a gate at the front of the building, only to be stopped by Pipit. He was returning from town and looked shocked to see them outside.

"Hello Link!" Pipit smiled before looking critically at the taller man. "May I ask why you brought our friend outside? I thought he was supposed to rest after his treatment."

"Well the treatment was only half successful, so he only needs half the rest." Pipit raised his hand to interject, only for his face to go from stern to complete confusion.

"Okay, first off that doesn't make any sense. Secondly it's going to rain very soon. I don't think Zelda will let you off easily if he catches cold, and neither will Karane." Groose seemed to think on it for a moment before realisation finally set in.

"Alright… I admit you have a point." Groose sighed. "Do you have any other suggestions then?"

"Just one." He held his satchel up with a grin. "Hey Link, did anyone ever show you the wood carvings you've done in the past?" The blonde nodded. Zelda and Fledge had put a few figures on his bookshelf. They said he had made them himself, though Link had trouble believing it. "Well I brought the next best thing." Pipit held up a bar of soap and a short dull knife. "I say we all try this carving art. What do you two think?"

"That's… a good idea." Groose admitted with a huff. He wasn't happy at being outdone, but he seemed willing to play along regardless. "You ready Link?" The teen looked between the two and gave a small nod. He had no idea how to carve soap, but if these two wanted to try it he'd be along for the ride. It's not like he really had a choice anyway.

"Excellent!" Pipit walked to the double doors and held them open, just in time for rain drops to start falling. "Let's get started."

XxxxxxxxxX

Ghirahim paced around his room, rubbing his chin in thought. Why was this going so smoothly? Link was physically and mentally a complete wreck, and within one month he already had a few people he trusted? He was recovering well, and responding to his friend's support. How could that be possible?!

Did The Demon Lord really fail at breaking the boy's spirit? No, he's close to breaking. The humans were playing with a glass vial ready to fall and shatter at any moment. He just needed to give it a push in the right direction, and he had a good idea as to how.

With a snap of his finger Ghirahim vanished in a cloud of diamonds, already planning his next move.


	9. How Did You Love

Warning: Rating Change*

Due to how graphic some of the flashback scenes will be I've upped the rating on this website. They will never include anything sexual, just graphic description of torture and wounds.

Note that the modern scenes with Link and his friends will remain T for teen.

Comments are really appreciated!

XxxxxxxxX

The Demon Lord materialised in a quaint little room, the Sky Child's sleeping area. He sneered in disgust. Apparently all humans had the same dreadful taste. No spandex or sequence in sight. Just a drab boring room made of wood.

A hissing from below caught his attention. He spotted a small cat like creature with menacing glowing eyes snarling at him. Ghirahim trapped the remlit in a barrier, throwing it out the window before anyone was alerted. So the Sky Child made an animal friend besides that stupid bird? Ghirahim didn't normally go after animals since it served no purpose to do so. He may make an exception this time though. Seeing Link's face as his precious little pet is killed would be very satisfying.

The demon quietly strolled over to the bed. Link was sleeping soundly under the covers. He looked surprisingly better after only a month in the humans' care. His face was filling back out, and color returning to his cheeks. If he gave the humans more time the boy might look like his old self again. Almost at least, Ghirahim made sure of that. It was clear just by his face that nearly all of his scarring would be permanent, and it looked like the Goddess couldn't regrow an eye. Hah! How could he follow such a pathetic deity? The child would be far better off had he not obeyed her like a blind dog.

He flicked the hair from his face, thinking of what approach to take. According to the chubby brat Link's leg was re-broken a few days ago. Were human potions strong enough to heal broken bones now? It's been so long since he fought them in the war, and Link himself used to be particularly durable when he was thwarting Ghirahim's plans. He didn't think the Sky Child would be a good base of reference. Regardless he's sure the appendage still hurt, and he highly doubted they'd be able to fix that knee. Ghirahim did a masterful job destroying the joint himself. He'd be shocked if the child ever walked right again, much less wielded a sword properly. Perhaps he should agitate it a bit? He couldn't see any harm in that.

The Demon Lord walked to the head of the bed, leaning over Link's face and watching him deviously. The child had gotten far too complacent here. It was clear the brat needed a reminder of who was really in charge. Ghirahim wasn't ready to destroy the island yet, but things had been going too smooth with his recovery. A little shake up shouldn't be too detrimental.

He placed one hand over Link's forehead and the other over his knee. Gradually he began feeding magic into the boy's skull, enjoying his huffs and pained expressions as the nightmares took hold. It didn't take long for the brat to start squirming. He moaned in distress too, all of it music to Ghirahim's ears. Oh how he missed this.

The Sky Child's eye shot open, focusing instantly on Ghirahim. His pupil shrunk in pure terror, the boy trying to mouth his name but coming up blank. The Demon Lord smiled mockingly, placing a finger to his mouth signalling Link to stay quiet. Obediently he complied, still shaking horribly and refusing to look away. Ghirahim was almost positive the child would wet himself at this stage, but sadly their wasn't the time for that. Ghirahim instead stroked the scarred side of the boy's face, tracing the socket that once housed a deep blue eye. The child cringed at the contact trying and failing to mouth apologies. The patheticness was all too precious. He squeezed the boy's knee, using enough pressure to make the cartilage pop. Link wailed, falling over the bed attempting to crawl into the corner. The poor child was only half awake and completely panicked. Ghirahim couldn't help the smile crossing his fangs. The Sky Child hadn't made that face for him in so long. It was always a treat to see him this panicked. The brat next door was already calling his name, pushing the dividers apart with little effort. It was time for Ghirahim to take his leave. He could hear the remlit crawling back inside as he disappeared in a cloud of black diamonds.

XxxxxxxxxX

Groose looked at the sad lump of carved soap he made yesterday. The thing was supposed to be Zelda, but it looked way more like a lumpy sad rock than anything else. Even Pipit's carving was more impressive, though it also looked like something a mother Loftwing would cough up for her babies. Still the look on Link's face was priceless. The poor kid took twenty minutes to make his first cut, and he practically dropped the knife with a yelp when the sliver of soap fell. He was so scared of everything now, but that didn't stop Groose or Pipit from laughing themselves horse.

Why did old Link spend so much time carving anyway? It wasn't all that enjoyable. Then again, maybe Link used to find it relaxing. Kind of like how Groose grooming and admiring his pompadour two hours a day was for himself. It's a weird thing to think about-

A harsh wail had Groose out of his room in a flash. Link was screaming and loud thrashing was coming from the bedroom.

"What's going on?!" Groose bursted in with a sword drawn, only to see Link on the floor in the back corner. The teen had his good leg curled up to his chest while the other one dragged. He looked terrified, digging his nails through the skin of his forehead and drawing blood. Fledge was in there too, the divider between the rooms pushed open and the lad tossing a snarling remlit through the window. He slammed the shutter down, turning to reveal a clawed up face and his own panicked expression.

"What in the Goddess's name happened?!" Groose questioned Fledge instead.

"I-I'm not sure." He stuttered. "I was just in my room sleeping. All of a sudden Link started screaming and Milo went ballistic."

"Did the remlit do this?" He pointed to the teen cowering in the corner. If that damn remlit, or Milo or whatever they called it was responsibly he'd kicked that thing off the island right now.

"I don't think so." Fledge shook his head. "He doesn't have any scratches on him, and I thought he was sleeping." The large man turned his attention to Link next. He was trembling and sweating, sobs wracking his body. He'd never seen this before. Sure Link had a few freak outs since coming back, but he'd never panicked this badly.

"Link? What happened?!" Groose asked moving in closer. Link didn't acknowledge or even flinch at his approach. Now that really wasn't good. "Hey bud, I don't know what's wrong. You have to tell me!"

"I-I…. m-mm-m-a… s-sor…"

"...What?" Groose just stared at him completely lost. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He sheathed his sword and passed it to Fledge, hoping that looking less threatening would help. Link's pupil remained a distant pinprick though, and he was starting to claw close to his eye.

"Please breath Link." Fledge interjected. "No one is here to hurt you."

Link didn't seem to comprehend. Instead he started mumbling something under his breath. Groose thought he heard 'master' and 'sorry' among the incoherent babbling, but he wasn't too sure. All he knew was that Link's mind was elsewhere and his friend was hurting himself.

The larger grabbed Link's hands trying to pull them away from his face, but the other jerked immediately. He fought with everything he had, screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing violently. Groose kept his grip firm but nearly let go when a knee collided with his face. He needed to get Link under control.

"Calm down man! You'll hurt yourself worse!" Groose managed to pin Link face down on the floor, but that didn't stop his pained cries.

"The heck is going on?!" Karane ran through the open doorway with a sword in hand followed by Owlen and Headmaster Gaepora. He swore there were other people standing in the hallway too but he didn't bother figuring out who.

"I don't know! He's gone crazy!" Groose growled sounding a bit less manly then he hoped. The pitch of his voice was enough to show his fear.

"How long has he been like this?" Owlen asked kneeling down beside his patient.

"A few minutes maybe? He was hurting himself Professor. I didn't know what else to do." Groose said that last part quieter then he'd intended, but Owlen only nodded. He pulled out a glass syringe, the tip and plunger carved from bone. Groose cringed just looking at it. They only ever used that thing if taking medicine orally wasn't an option. The size of that tip alone caused even the toughest people to faint. Owlen filled it with a clear liquid, pulling the teen's pants down a bit and shoving it through his thigh. Link screeched, his struggling getting worse for a moment before he finally slowed down. His yelling turned into slow babbling and sobs, the harsh jerking became sad tugs and lazy movements. Within a few minutes he laid completely still.

"Can you roll him on his back for me?" Owlen asked removing the needle from Link's thigh. He put a gauze over the injection site, asking Groose to apply pressure after he was flipped over. Owlen went to work examining the bloody streams on Link's face. He had clawed ruts into his scalp and forehead, and the bleeding hadn't slowed down much. Groose could vaguely hear the Headmaster calming the crowd that had gathered, telling them to go about their business and leave. He was happy for that at least. The last thing he wanted was an audience.

"W-What happened Professor?" Fledge asked stepping closer. Karane stayed in place by the door, lost in her own thoughts trying to process things.

"It's hard to tell." Owlen shrugged. "He could have had a nightmare, or perhaps it was brought about by leg pains." Groose and Fledge looked at eachother skeptically. Link had woken up screaming from nightmares several times since they rescued him, but he always calmed down rather quickly after waking up. This seemed different from those times though.

Groose set him back on the bed, letting the professor get a better look. He took out a clean cloth, scissors and bandages. Owlen then turned to the knights with his normally stoic expression. "You three should get some air. I'll be a while."

"Thanks, we'll do that." Karane nodded and walked out. The boy's followed, but none of them headed to their rooms. Instead they went to the cafeteria, taking a seat at one of the tables. They all sat quietly, too lost in their own thoughts to converse.

Groose knew what they were thinking, he was likely thinking the same thing too. This felt like a huge step backwards, and nobody was sure why it happened. Unless Link decided to talk for once they were completely lost. It was like pulling teeth trying to get him to respond with a full sentence. After Karane's races everyone was feeling better about this, even Link seemed to enjoy himself. But why did this happen?

They all missed Link, just not this Link. It was like dealing with a shadow of their friend, just sad and frustrating all the time. Old Link hid his emotions well, but new Link didn't. He practically wore his heart on his sleeve and Groose didn't know how to respond. This was more a Karane or Zelda thing, maybe even Fledge. Only Zelda can't get near him, and he hasn't responded much to anyone else.

"I feel like we're failing him miserably." Karane finally sighed. "I mean, we're there to help him, and one of us is close by 24/7, but he hasn't gotten any better. He may be getting worse at this point."

"Don't say that." Fledge interrupted. "He's calmed down some since he first woke up."

"But what does tonight's episode mean in the long run?" Karane shot back. "What if this keeps happening? I don't know how much more of THAT I can deal with." She sighed and rubbed her temples. Karane was just as exhausted as everyone else at this point.

Groose didn't say anything, too lost in his own thoughts. They honestly weren't sure how to handle someone with this caliber of psychological damage. The field of mental health was practically non-existent. If there was any knowledge from the past it was gone, and anyone in Skyloft that had mental issues were quietly kept at home by their family members. Only Link didn't have a family to take care of him. There were no facilities on the surface or Skyloft meant to deal with this type of injury either. In many ways his friends were really all Link had, and if they stopped caring for him then who else would?

"I'll deal with THAT as many times as I have to." Groose finally said sitting up straighter. "I've been a real jerk in the past to Link. I know what I did was wrong, and I kept doing it anyway. Still Link forgave me for it, even offering his hand in friendship. If I abandoned him now then I'll never live it down." He finally looked up at the others.

"I guess you're right." Karane breathed. "He's a friend, and he helped Pipit and I get together. I just don't know…"

"Hello young knights." The group turned to see Headmaster Gaepora in the kitchen holding a kettle of steaming liquid. "I was just making myself some tea when I noticed your arrival. Would you three like some too?"

"Yes, That would be great actually." Karane nodded. He poured cups for all three of them, even though Groose didn't really care for this sludge. Karane downed hers quickly while Fledge took his time. The Headmaster stood with his own steaming cup staring out the dark window before finally speaking.

"I know things are difficult, and they will remain difficult for a long time still to come. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you all." He turned and looked at them with a small nod. "I'm proud of your continued support and loyalty to your fellow friend and comrade. It would be easy to distance yourselves from the problem, but all of you chose to tackle it head on together." He headed to the cafeterias entrance waving them off. "You three should get some rest soon. Goodnight"

The knights sat there watching him leave, unsure what to do next. It was a long moment before Karane finally shook her head and sighed.

"Are you going to drink that?" She motioned to Groose's tea.

"It's all yours." He pushed the cup to her, which she hastily took and chugged in a few gulps.

"Thanks." She said putting the empty cup down. "This is going to be a long night, I have some planning to do."

"Would you like some help?" Fledge asked timidly.

"That would be great." Karane smiled. She turned to stand, only to bust out in laughter. The others looked behind them, finding Pipit completely clawed up and holding a confused Milo by the scruff of his neck.

"You don't look too well, what happened?" Karane took the remlit from him and scratched its large ear.

"Other than remlits falling from the sky, I don't care to say." Pipit deadpanned. Fledge's face paled and he started twiddling his thumbs, though the other didn't seem to notice. He looked completely spent, but Karane gave him a peck on the cheek regardless.

"Let's get you patched up. It's been a rough night here too."

"Want to talk about it?" Pipit asked as they walked out. Fledge followed close behind, but Groose stayed on the first floor. Grabbing a stool he set it outside of Link's door and waited. He'd let the others take care of the touchy-feely stuff. In the meantime Groose would do what he's best at, guarding his friend and kicking ass when necessary.

XxxxxxxxxX

One Year Earlier*

Ghirahim inhaled deeply, taking in the stench of blood and body fluids. The child had gone silent not long ago sadly. This was the first time he sang for the demon, and he couldn't help but revel in the moment. Smiling he examined the boy's broken and bloodied form, curled up on his side with several rapiers and a knife still lodged through his knee. Alright, perhaps he became a little too stab happy and went overboard, but it was just so much fun. He could hardly control himself when the Sky Child was involved. Unfortunately the boy would bleed to death pretty soon, and they couldn't have that just yet.

With a snap of his fingers a black jar appeared in his hands. Deftly Ghirahim pulled out a small fairy by its wings, watching the poor creature struggle against his tight hold.

"Now, I want you to heal this child completely. Do try to work around the steal though." He released the fairy and watched her work. She seemed to pause at seeing his broken and bloodied form. The creature became rather solemn at the sight, though he could hardly care. Quietly she surrounded his still body in her magic before vanishing, healing the wounds and frostbite on his fingers, toes and ears.

Ghirahim walked around his victim examining him closely. Link still didn't move or stir, leaving the two in a deathly silence. The numerous scars were piling up already. The whip marks and stab wounds all left slightly raised deformities, and it was clear the Sky Child had already lost weight. Humans were always so fragile. It took only six days before the child would cry during their sessions, and another nineteen to break Link of his silence, though as far as humans go that is commendable. He's never seen another last even a fraction of that time, and most of those victims were adults.

"Are you awake Sky Child?" The Demon Lord leaned down to get a good look at the brat's face. The child was indeed awake, though he looked like hell. Link's eyes were puffy and red from crying and drying streams of tears ran from his mug to the floor. Still the child glared up at him, as if cursing him out with his eyes alone. The pure malice radiating from the boy made Ghirahim chuckle in delight.

"Oh Sky Child. The feeling is mutual, believe me." He stood to his full height, walking back to the blades still jutting from his skin. "That was a beautiful performance you gave earlier. I'm glad to finally hear you sing." He placed a finger on one of the rapiers, watching Link's body tense immediately. "Unfortunately I've always been a greedy fellow, and do hope you'll give me an encore." Roughly he took the blade and twisted it, revelling in the boy's pained gasp. Slowly he pulled the sword free, feeling the blade scrape between bones and destroyed cartilage on its way out. Ghirahim grabbed the second rapier, twisting and swirling it around through muscle and tendons as he slowly pulled it lose. He could practically hear the healed ones snapping and separating with each movement. Link was stubbornly grunting in pain, now refusing to scream at all. He removed the dagger with a crooked yank, leaning down to lick the blood running down his leg. His long tongue lightly traced the fresh wounds, and he could almost taste the boy's fear and frustration. Link shivered immediately at the unwelcome touch.

"Oh Sky Child. If that's how you react to my contact then you'll really hate what I do next." Snapping his fingers the two teleported to a seperate room. a hard solid table stood in the rooms center. Close by was a heated flame and metal stand, holding some of his favorite toys. Roughly Ghirahim set Link on the table, ignoring his pained protest and strapping him down. His arms and legs were tightly secured with thick leather straps, and the boy's discomfort was too plain to see.

"I do have another surprise for you boy. Have you ever heard of the term 'denailing' before?" The brat stayed quiet, though any color his face still had immediately drained. "You see, back before the war between humans and demons your race was very good at hurting one another. Many torture methods were created for the shear purpose of causing prolonged pain. Including this one." He grabbed a pair of forceps off the stand, holding it in the fire to heat. Link was trying to curl his fingers into fist as he watched flames whisp around the metal. The straps forced his hands prone though, and the desperation on his face only grew with each second.

"You know, I think I'll offer that ultimatum again." The Demon Lord smiled. "I'll stop once you start begging. All you have to say is 'please stop master' and the session will end! Does that sound fair?" Link shot him another look of hatred and defiance. It was clear they were getting nowhere. "Suit yourself, though that pride of yours will only lead to more suffering. You should really drop the tough guy act." Still nothing. Why did Ghirahim even bother at this point? He grabbed the red hot forceps, sashaying over and looking down at the untouched fingers.

"Now, the process is quite simple in practice. First I grab the nail with these molten hot forceps." He pinched the boy's right pinkie nail, hearing him grunt as the heat burned away skin. "Then I pull and pry it off very… very slowly." Haltingly he ripped upwards, listening to the boy squeal as his back arched in agony. Ghirahim pulled back and twisted slowly over several long, excruciatingly wonderful seconds until the nail popped off the burnt finger. The boy inhaled sharply with his eyes screwed shut. Only a small amount of blood pooled in the nail bed, most of it cauterised from the heat. His skin was already glowing red where blisters would soon form. They looked excruciating. He released the small nail from his forceps, listening to it bounce off the floor.

"You know that stubborn pride of yours is the only thing causing you pain. I'm not even after information, I just want you to admit defeat. Now beg!" He grabbed the nail on his ring finger, slowly prying that one off too. This time Link's eyes began to water and his face contorted as he tried not to cry out. It came off with a final swift yank, leaving the demon disappointed and Link gasping in pain.

"I see." Ghirahim let the loose nail drop, pinching the one on his middle finger. "This is going to take a while."

XxxxxxxxxX

"S-st… stop… p-please!"

"I beg your pardon?" Ghirahim looked to his victim with an expectant grin. He was on the left thumb currently, ready to pull out the final fingernail. His captive sobbed, chest heaving in distress as he tried to form words.

"Please s-s-top…" He whined.

""Please stop… what?" Ghirahim began tightening the clamp around his thumbnail, the heat burning away skin.

"P-Please… Master…" Link half croaked the last word out, but that victory was enough for the Demon Lord.

"Since you asked so nicely." Ghirahim released the nail and put his hot clamp back on the wrack. "See, I can be quite reasonable. I didn't even get around to pulling out your toenails." Another sob escaped the child's mouth at just mentioning his feet. "Now now, as long as you obey me we won't need to do anything this… extreme again. Understood?" The boy had his eyes screw shut, his features contorted in pain. Regardless he managed a small nod as an answer.

Excellent.

Ghirahim grabbed the boy and teleported back to his cell, placing him on the floor more gently than usual. He had to admit this was way more than he normally put the child through in one day, and Link did look particularly sick. He'd give the brat a little extra time to rest while he planned out his next session.

"Here you go boy, for your wonderful singing today." He snapped his fingers and summoned a slice of moldy bread and a chalice of water, placing them a few feet away. The boy didn't even acknowledge it, curling in on himself and cradling his hands gingerly. "You'd best eat that soon, before the rats get it." The demon vanished in a cloud of diamonds, reappearing in the hallway. He had a feeling the boy wasn't done singing yet, and he didn't want to miss any of it.

Sure enough within a few minutes quiet sobs echoed from the room, soon followed by hard crying. It was easy for Ghirahim to forget how young the Sky Child really was. How old was the brat when he killed Demise? Sixteen? Perhaps seventeen at the latest. Compared to the thousands of years Ghirahim lived the boy was but a newborn babe. Still he couldn't help smiling when the brat started praying to his goddesses between wails. His voice was so broken, but that didn't mean his spirit was. That defiant glare would be back in his eyes tomorrow, and Ghirahim would be ready to strip it away again and again. As many times as it takes, he won't stop until the child's begging for death.


	10. Sound of Madness

I'm sure there' still plenty of grammatical errors but I'm really tired of looking at this currently. I'll be sure to clean it up later, but for now I really wanted to get this posted.

Please leave feedback if you want more! It really keeps me motivated

XxxxxxxxxX

Zelda looked up at the glowing wall in front of her. The Gate Of Time was still open, and she saw no better options at this stage. She turned to the older sky knights accompanying her.

"Please wait here. I should only be a few minutes." They nodded their understanding, standing back and at attention while Zelda prepared herself. Standing up strait she stepped through the portal, appearing in a newer looking version of the temple. The grounds were completely empty and quiet, save for a few chirping birds outside.

"Impa?" Zelda called out.

"Your Grace." The Sheikah appeared from the shadows, bowing her head before looking up rather concerned. "Why have you returned here?"

"Something happened and I fear your help is needed."

"Please explain." Impa prompted rather serious. She was trying to hide her emotions, but the immediate tenseness in her voice gave it away.

"I fear Demise isn't truly dead." Impa looked at her stunned but remained silent. "Link had been missing for over a year, and returned nearly dead and harbouring a dark curse within him."

"Has anything else troublesome occurred?"

"No. No other signs of his presence have been noticed." Zelda answered.

"And your sure Demise did this?" Impa asked.

"Possibly. I don't have many other leads currently." Impa inhaled thinking carefully on Zelda's response.

"The Demon King does have followers in this time and yours, even among the Sheikah. It is likely that some disciples of his are responsible."

"But who else could put such a dark curse on him?" She questioned.

"Perhaps Ghirahim?" Zelda shuddered at the mere suggestion. She couldn't stand that snake.

"But he was destroyed after Link's battle with Demise. How could it be him?"

"Demise died in that battle too, yet you think it more likely the Demon King himself is responsible?" Zelda thought for a moment before shaking her head. It's true the thought had crossed her mind but it just felt wrong. The Demon King has far more power then his servant, so how could Ghirahim have survived?

"Regardless, I don't have many leads and need someone to investigate, in this time and mine." Impa approached and examined her eyes critically, as if reading her thoughts.

"Messing around with time to simply get revenge seems quite foolish." Impa finally stated to Zelda's shock.

"This isn't about revenge!" Zelda snapped a bit harsher than she meant to. "If this was Demise's doing then the whole world could be in danger. We can't allow this to go unchecked."

"... Very well." Impa bowed her head. "I shall investigate in both times as requested. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. Is there any surviving literature regarding medicine in this time? Physical and psychological health would both be greatly appreciated." "The Sheikah looked at her with a raised brow, understanding where her logic came from but clearly disagreeing. Impa didn't want to be sending too many objects through the portal, but this was far more important than she could ever understand. Impa eventually bowed her head low.

"I will get the objects as requested." With that she vanished back into the shadows, leaving Zelda alone in the empty building. She turned back to the gate with a newfound determination. The investigation was underway. Now to track down the Impa of her time.

XxxxxxxxxX

The knight in yellow jogged up to the academy. He was supposed to meet with Karane this morning, but of course his mother had to make trouble as usual. Honestly that woman's frivolous spending will leave them both starving and on the streets pretty soon. Then they'll have to move to the surface and build a home from scratch. Would they even be able to hire builders? Pipit could try but he's never actually built something before. And what about Karane? How would they-

"There you are." Karane pulled Pipit's arm leading him to the mess hall. The two took a seat, his girlfriend presenting the meal she prepared. Pipit grabbed the apple, biting into it absently. "Is something wrong? You seem troubled."

"Pipit looked up at her and shrugged. "I was just thinking about housing…" she watched him critically as he trailed off.

"Is it your mother again?" Karane asked.

"Yes and no." He answered. "I was honestly thinking about moving to the surface." That seemed to catch Karane off guard.

"Why's that?"

"Well, besides my wallet running dry all the time, it's complicated..." He scratched his neck and sighed. "Would you want to live on the surface?… someday at least?" She pondered his question quietly.

"... I think we have a lot bigger problems to worry about right now… but eventually yes." He looked at her rather surprised. He honestly wasn't expecting an answer so soon. "Maybe we could even build a house? I don't know how useful Sky Knights would be on the ground though."

"Wouldn't that just make us Land Knights?"

Karane peeked over his shoulder and laughed, prompting Pipit to turn. Groose was walking with his hands held out and his shirt off and balled up.

"Did you have a little 'accident' or something?" Pipit snickered much to Groose's annoyance.

"Link had the accident, not me. I went to check on him and the kid vomited." Pipit's face immediately fell. Having Link get ill not even forty eight hours after his 'episode' couldn't be good.

"What did you do to the poor lad? Shake him senseless?"

"No! I just tried getting him out of bed today…" Groose mumbled the last bit.

"You tried to force him?"

"No! I just thought he should eat something… It been days!"

Pipit could only sigh. Sure Link spent all of yesterday hiding in his bed but that didn't mean Groose could rush things. Wasn't that whole 'episode' the other day proof enough? He looked to his girlfriend questioningly.

"Should we try operation 'Buck Up' tomorrow instead?" Pipit asked. Karane had stayed very quiet during the whole conversation, seemingly lost in thought.

"No. It won't make a difference." Karane shook her head. "Actually, this could work out even better if all things go well." She grabbed Pipit's arm and dragged him outside before waving Groose off absently. "You stay with Link today while Pipit and I get things ready."

"Wait! I don't think he'd want me there after-" With that the door shut behind the two knights, cutting Groose off mid sentence.

"Is leaving him with Link really the best idea?" Pipit questioned.

"It should be fine. Fledge can't take his place today anyway." Pipit nodded as they continued on. This would certainly be an… interesting day.

XxxxxxxxxX

Link laid curled up under the blankets, eye screwed shut though wide awake. His migraine had turned unbearably permanent since THAT night. Everyone told him he was seeing things. It was all just a nightmare and no one was ever there. Link didn't believed them though. He could have been hallucinating, but the bruises on his knee said otherwise. No, it definitely happened. His right arm still tingled from Master's contact, the Demon Lord's dark magic freshly planted in his body. That had to be why he was currently sick. He wouldn't be having all of these lapses otherwise-

The world stuttered*

"Boy." A deep voice growled.

Link turned to the Demon King and bowed low, a massive black sword strapped to his back.

"Yes my king?"

"It's time to execute the prisoners. I want them brought to the courtyard immediately." Link looked to the few surviving Skyloftians from that pathetic suicide mission. As if they had any hope of defeating the Demon King with that weak assault.

"Link, what are you doing?!" An injured Pipit leaned against the bars of his cell, blood trickling down the side of his face. There was nothing but sheer rage and hurt in his expression. "Did you truly betray your friends?! Answer me!"

The world stuttered*

… right?

He bashed his face against the wall, already regretting the motion. It felt like his stomach did a somersault on top of the pounding behind his eye sockets. The teen couldn't get comfortable either. No matter how he laid it felt like his limbs were constantly asleep, and adjusting too much brought a fresh wave of nausea. The others left a bucket by his bed, and Groose had decided to watch him from the hallway after the mornings vomit incident. He didn't mean to throw up on Groose. Link tried to say he wasn't feeling well but the larger man had already forced him upright. Now he just felt disgusting and guilty, and was honestly convinced Groose would punch him for it. Instead the larger walked off and has kept his distance since then, which was fine with Link. He didn't want people too close to him right now, but he didn't want to be alone either. How could he feel both ways at once? Just the act of thinking about it made his head throb-

The world stuttered*

Link laid face down in the mud, cold rain pelting his skin like heavy needles. Warm blood was seeping from a huge gash in his stomach, and his consciousness was already fading away. He struggled to raise his head seeing a familiar blonde standing in a dry sunny patch a few feet ahead.

"Please… h-help me…" Link forced out barely above a whisper. The girl looked over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes watching him mockingly.

"There's no need. You've served your purpose." She strolled over and stared down in disgust, as if he was nothing but dung on her boot. "You've done everything I needed like a good puppet, and now your use has expired." The betrayal stung like a slap to the face. How could she say that? Weren't they friends? She smiled, a fake smile filled with deceit. "Until you're needed again, enjoy dying in the mud."

Zelda silently turned away, vanishing in the thick wall of rain. Link stared after her, tears already threatening to fall. How could he be so stupid?! He sold his soul to that woman and she just left him to die! The muddy water started rising slowly, Link barely able to keep his head above it.

"Help me! P-please!" He tried sitting up but a weight fell loose from his gut. Did his intestines just…

"Need assistance Sky Child?" A strong icy hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked, bringing him face to face with Master Ghirahim. The Master licked his lips seeing the absolute desperation on Link's bloodied face and intestines laying on the ground in a muddy heap.

"Has the Goddess left you feeling… empty?" The Demon Lord laughed and laughed at his own joke, the volume rising to painful levels. Link shut his eyes and screamed, the weight of everything crashing down all at once-

The world stuttered*

He jumped upright in terror, regretting it immediately. The motion made his stomach broil, and within seconds he was heaving over the bucket again.

"Are you alright?" Groose peered in through the open door frame. Link tried to look up but the movement made him feel worse. Instead he slowly crawled back under the covers, trying not to lose his bearings too badly. Ever since this morning his vision has been swimming, like a constant traveling wave was moving through everything. "Professor Owlen said this potion from earlier will help with your stomach. You should really drink it." Link covered his head and groaned. He didn't want anything going into his body earlier today, nor has that desire changed since.

"... Link." Groose said in a stern voice. The teen tensed immediately. That tone alone made his skin crawl. Slowly he poked his head out and squinted, seeing a wavy Groose holding that orange fluid expectantly. "Seriously pal, your worrying me." Link gingerly pulled himself upright, taking the bottle and holding it to his lips. The stuff smelled like rat piss, but that itching fear of punishment was surfacing again. He didn't have a choice anymore. Shakily he gulped the bottles content, gagging on the thick sludge but forcing it down regardless. He leaned over the bucket expecting to vomit from the strength of his coughs. Groose patted his back trying to help his hacking fit subside. It took a minute but finally his chest began to settle. Shockingly the potion stayed down even after his coughs subsided.

"See? That wasn't hard at all!" Link would beg to differ but wasn't willing to argue. Instead he fell back into the pillows, surprised that his stomach already felt calmer. It even took the edge off his headache. "I'll take care of the bucket. Just stay in bed till I get back, alright?" Link rolled on his side and moaned. Like hell he'd be getting up anytime soon.

Groose took the pale and left, leaving Link alone in the quiet room. He hugged himself and breathed deeply. That damn itch was coming back with a vengence-

The world stuttered*

"It's your fault you burdensome brat!" Ghirahim had him pinned to the floor, slowly sliding rapiers into various points of his body like some twisted acupuncture.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!"

The world stuttered*

That laugh was fading in and out of reality again, and he couldn't tell if it was real or imaginary. It sounded like Master Ghirahim's cackling was echoing from all sides plus through his skull, and it was unbearable. That voice made him crazy. He just wanted to claw his ears off and pray it'd be silent again.

"P-please stop…" Link whispered grasping his skull. He tried to dig ruts into his skin again, but his nails were cut far too short. Owlen did it while he slept, supposedly so the boy wouldn't hurt himself again. Link hated it. Now he couldn't try distracting himself with pain. He was forced to face his visions and that horrible tenseness without any relief.

A pained moan escaped his throat. Why was Master Ghirahim yelling at him!? The Master wasn't even here! Or was he? What if everyone else is crazy? Maybe he's still trapped in his cell and this has all been a hallucination. This might not even be real for all he knew. This could all be just one sick joke on the Masters part, which was the more likely option at this point. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He's so stupid-

A familiar cawing noise sounded from behind the closed shutter. Link blearily lifted his head, watching the wood jiggle from the efforts of some creature. That noise it made sounded very familiar for some reason. Was that the crimson?

Shakily Link stood, nearly keeling over when the world seemed to flip sideways. His head was a throbbing mess but he could hardly care right now. This was too important to ignore. Carefully he limped his way to the shutter using the wall for support, vaguely aware that the bucket had been returned. How long was he out of it?

The wood planks jiggled a second time, the eager squawks repeating as Link approached. He pushed the shutter up, revealing a big red bird excitedly sticking its beak in to great him.

"I-it is you…" Link whispered. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit as a soft heat welled in his chest. Carefully he grabbed the large beak with one hand and then the other, shifting his weight to the bird instead. He could hardly believe the creature came to visit. It was difficult to explain but the birds presence made him feel… lighter? Yes, lighter was a good word to describe this sensation. It was like some of the worry and stress that was crushing him down suddenly lifted.

He nearly jumped when his rump hit the floor. Link's vision had gone a little dark around the edges, either from exertion or illness, and his legs had gradually given out. The crimson lowered his head with him, making sure the teen wouldn't hurt himself on the way down.

"Thanks…" Link scratched his chin in gratitude. "I've missed you." He breathed. The Loftwing made a soft cooing sound at the back of its throat, ruffling it's soft feathers and watching him expectantly.

'What are you doing foolish boy?'

Link shook his head and buried himself in the crimson's feathers. Master's voice wouldn't stop echoing through his mind, getting louder and louder until the real world was drowned out-.

The world stuttered*

"You worthless piece of garbage!"

Ghirahim had left Link chained tightly to a rock with several swords impaling his arms. Fire and heat completely consumed the mountainous region around him. The stench of sulfur overwhelming his nostrils. Master Ghirahim stood a few yards away with the crimson's neck held tightly in his grasp. The Loftwing struggled but was too injured to do much else.

"I'll kill this vermin of yours and make you watch!'

The world stuttered*

"No…" he hugged the birds beak tighter praying it wasn't real. Why wouldn't he go away!?

The world stuttered*

Link was in a dark room, cold muscular arms holding him firmly around the chest. He just wanted to hide, but Master enjoyed making him squirm.

"I'll never let you leave Sky Child." Master's cool breath tickled his neck as the demon whispered in his ear. "You'll always be mine!"

The world stuttered*

The world stuttered*

The world stuttered*

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Squeezing his skull Link collapsed into the wall, bashing his head into the solid surface. Everything was too loud. The Master's magic was still fresh in his mind and the damn visions wouldn't relent. If it didn't stop soon he'd… he'-

The Loftwing nudged him impatiently, but Link remained unresponsive despite the bird's loud cawing. How could he focus on anything else right now when the noise washed out everything around him?!

He tensed when something huge clasped his arm. The avian was pulling his hand away and nibbling the appendage in its beak. Then it took it's strange tongue and started… licking him? The thing was rubbing it's weird spiky tongue along his skin, and the sensation it left was an odd one.

"S-stop th-at…" He couldn't help but tensing at the feeling. It… tickled? The bird didn't let up, seeming to be happy with this newfound reaction. Link's shoulders began to fall slowly. His mouth was starting to tug up at the edges again with that warm feeling. The teen's headache became secondary even if his vision was still swimming. He wanted to stay in this moment. This was such an odd feeling, this warmth. He's only felt it a few times since coming here, and definitely not for this long-

"Is it working-"

"Shhhh!" Link tensed a bit at the unexpected noise. It sounded like Karane and Pipit. The teen turned to face the door frame, just managing to glance the people in question snapping their heads behind the walls. What were they doing out there?

'They're going to hurt you-'

The echoing voice was interrupted by the avian gently pulling his hair.

"W-What are-" the beast huffed before he could finish, blowing the excess hair from his face. He just stared at the bird questioningly for a moment, not expecting the weird rumbling coo that came from its mouth.

Something welled up in his gut. A bark of some sort escaped Link's throat without his consent. What was that supposed to be?

"Was that a laugh-" Pipit's exclamation was cut short by a loud smack. Groose proceeded to peek inside, smiling nervously.

"Sorry! That was just me… flexing! I'm just flexing in the hall by myself, no one else around! You should go back to whatever you're doing!" He did one of those weird poses before hiding back behind the wall. Link was pretty sure he could hear Karane sighing at the obvious lie. His lips lifted up again into a small… smile? Yes, this is what happens when people smile.

"Thanks for helping…" He said to the crimson. The distraction was greatly appreciated, and the visions seemed to be slowing down a bit. The bird seemed content, getting settled in and letting the teen slowly stroke his beak. He didn't want the moment to end.

This was nice.

And this was quiet.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ten Months Earlier*

"Oh Sky Child!" Ghirahim chimed into existence, his movements even more energetic than normal. Link moaned at being forced from the light sleep he finally settled into. It was hard enough being awake with the constant throbbing and hunger pangs, much less with that monster being here to make it worse. Ghirahim didn't seem to care, prancing over and standing tall above his prone frame. "I have a surprise for you. You could even call it a gift!" The teen turned his head and stared up at the demon with an agitated expression. Whatever it was Link really didn't want it. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, a decently sized metal contraption materialising in his grip.

"Tadah!" He held it out, though Link had no idea what it was. "Really Sky Child? You don't know what it is?" Link didn't bother answering, leaving Ghirahim to his one sided babbling. The Demon Lord sighed but recovered quickly, flicking the hair from his eyes before continuing.

"Honestly the lack of knowledge you possess regarding the inventions of your own species astounds me. Regardless…" Ghirahim waved his toy excitedly listening to the horrible clinking of metal. "This is called a witch's bridle, made to punish liars and gossipers. Though clearly I have a different use in mind." The demon grinned deviously. "You see Sky Child, it's come to my attention that you've been singing a lot by yourself, as if you have stage fright during our session or something." Link's blood ran cold. Of course Ghirahim would find out. He was just stupid enough to think he actually had a small bit of privacy. Still, knowing his captor had heard him at his weakest was more degrading than anything else he's been through so far.

"So I dug this up specifically for you! This way I can train you to only scream in front of me. Did your tiny brain understand that?" Link looked at the object more closely. It did resemble a metal cage trap, big enough for someone's head. Thick leather straps hung from the back to secure it in place. A wide slab of metal sat where a mouth would go, and two spir like objects were mounted near a narrow piece of iron with a spike at the end. The demon clapped despite the boys silence.

"I'm too excited! Let's try it on right now." Link attempted to scoot away but his feet and hands were instantly shackled in place. He could only sit helplessly as the face cage was tightly secured around his head. The spurs went inside his mouth, cutting into the sides of his lips and gums while the spiked strip rested on his tongue. His gag reflex went into overdrive and he coughed uncontrollably. It felt like he was choking on it. He shook his head and yanked trying to free his mouth but only cut himself worse in the process. "Why it really suits you Sky Child." Ghirahim purred with a sharp smile at his gagging. "My taste is impeccable as always." Link just glared at him spitefully, wishing he could spit at him but drooling out blood instead. The demon just revelled in his discomfort, smirking at how stupid he must look. Link eventually gave up, leaning his head against the ground but wincing with each adjustment. No matter the position any change in pressure made it worse. He couldn't even rest his damn head!

"It looks like you need some time to get used to it. Perhaps a tour around the dungeons would help!" He summoned a black chain in his hands, approaching Link and hooking it to the clasp jutting from the mouth bar. "Stand up boy." Link just glowered up at him refusing to move. "What's wrong now? Don't tell me it's that leg of yours. If that's the case then exercising it should help." He snapped his fingers forming spiked shackles around Link's wrist. Before he knew it chains were pulling him into a standing position despite the screaming pain in his knee. He grunted, desperately trying to hold himself on his good leg. Letting himself lax caused the spikes to dig painfully into his wrist, and he didn't know how deep they would go.

"Honestly Sky Child you cannot exercise by babying the leg. Thankfully I have a solution." He unhooked his chain from the bridle, looping it around Links good foot and yanking it off the ground. Link yelped in agony as his weight went back to his bad knee. The demon tied his good leg in a bent position, stopping it from touching the ground at all.

"Perfect!" Ghirahim stood back and watched him mockingly, soon erupting into uncontrollable laughter. "You should see yourself boy! You look like an idiot!" He circled Link still chuckling, stroking his scarred back with sharp nails. The hero couldn't help but shudder. He knew the demon was right there behind him, but he couldn't look back or move. It was that overwhelming helplessness the teen had become well acquainted with recently. If only he were better at hiding it. Link could only growl in response, but just contorting his face caused the spurs to cut deeper. His mouth was dripping more blood then he could afford losing already.

"Let's see, if you can manage not to make a sound for four hours strait I'll let you down. Any sort of cry or peep will start the countdown over again. How does that sound?" Link glared daggers at him through the face cage. He's never felt this angry at anyone before, and had the insatiable urge to pound the demon's face into mush. In that moment Ghirahim kicked his shin, forcing him to fall full force on the spiked cuffs. Link screeched in pain as he desperately tried to relieve the pressure with his equally painful leg. The spikes felt like they'd completely rip his hands off if any more weight was applied. "Oops, that's a noise Sky Child. Looks like I'll start the clock over." He grinned as the ferocity on Link's face started to waver. He was in so much pain already, how the hell could he stay quiet for that long?!

"Now now boy. After that long month of refusing to sing for me I'm sure you can survive a measly four hours." He tapped the bridle jostling it painfully. "I'll be taking my leave now. Do remember that I'm always watching." He disappeared into a cloud of diamonds, leaving Link in a deathly silence.

Link had no concept of time in this place, and just the thought of being abandoned in this state made him feel panicked. The hero's heart rate only increased as his leg muscles started to cramp and burn. They were begging for a break, and he swore the remaining tendons and muscles were ripping apart under the stress. He tried equalizing the weight a bit better between his hands and leg, but the effort nearly made him fall. The cuffs on his hands simply dug deeper and deeper, and movement in a few fingers was nearly impossible now. Those cuffs were cutting through tendons. By the end of this he'd either loose use in his hands or leg, and losing use of an already maimed leg seemed the better option. He shifted the weight entirely to his leg, begging the time to move faster.

He squeezed his eyes shut begging his mouth to stay quiet, but just contorting his face made the spurs slice deeper. His body was already starting to shake uncontrollably and he desperately bit back a pained moan.

Link bowed his head and prayed under his breath, trying to focus on anything that made him happy. Desperately he imagined Zelda. Her long gold hair cascading down her back and the bright blue eyes that could see right through him. He could remember her sweat scent and the gentleness of her touch. That laugh of hers could light up a room too, and she was always there to encourage him. She'd tell him to stay strong right now. If he could defeat Demise then he could do anything. This should be nothing, he could survive this and he would.

Still the time went at a snail's pace. Every second felt like hours, and his whole body was screaming in agony. By some grace of the Goddess he managed to keep quiet, only expressing his pain in tears and struggled wheezing. Eventually all of his strength faded and his leg began to buckle. His vision began to darken as his arms and hands went numb and the blood flowed down his arms. The ability to care was slowly vanishing, and soon enough his leg gave out entirely. His body was sore and numb at the same time and he couldn't understand why. All thoughts were jumbled as his consciousness eventually faded.

He was dying. Link had come close to death before but this had to be it. If he died the pain would end. He'd never be tortured again, but then he'd never see Zelda again either. The teen vaguely noticed a familiar pair of legs appear as his vision went black.

"Tsk tsk." Ghirahim said but the words sounded miles away. "You only stayed conscious for two and a half hours." Vaguely he felt his body hit the floor, a distant pain resonating through his being.

"You've already lost your edge."


	11. Devil

Warning: the flashback is a pretty dark one. No smut but there is nudity and some fowl language. I put it at the end so you guys could skip it if you all prefer.

I need to stop with these depressing scenes. I clearly have issues that you guys seem to like for some reason.

Regardless leave a comment if you want more! It helps fuel the insanity.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There, that should do it!" Gondo leaned back and studied his handiwork. It was long, going from the bottom of Link's foot and stopping mid-thigh. There were thin metal sections traveling up both sides of his leg, and many leather straps holding them together. The biggest concentration of leather was around his knee joint keeping it secure and still.

"And this should help him walk?" Headmaster Gaepora asked skeptically.

"It should, I think. We haven't needed to use one of these in a long time. Not since my grandad passed anyway." Link looked between the three people surrounding him. What did they mean? How much trouble was he causing them? He remembered hearing the Headmaster speaking about this with Professor Owlen, that they haven't had a crippled resident in decades. Why were they trying so hard to help then?

"I suppose there's only one way to know." Professor Owlen turned to Link and watched him expectantly.

"Don't be shy Link! Try it out." Gondo encouraged. Link looked down at his legs, unsure how this would work. Carefully he stood upright, clearly favouring his good side. He could already tell his leg was far more restricted, and it hadn't bent sideways yet. He used the bed as support while slowly distributing his weight. The knee wasn't buckling, and the patella hadn't pulled weirdly either. The brace didn't give it room to.

"So far so good." Gondo commented leaning down to fiddle with the straps a bit before handing Link a crutch. "Go ahead and try walking." The teen nodded, hesitantly putting the stick and braced leg forward. Slowly he moved his weight to it, half expecting the joint to give way again. It held firm though, and he awkwardly managed to get a step in without falling. He took another step, and then a third. Soon he was grabbing for the desk near the wall, feeling his legs tremble from effort.

"Hey, it did work!" Gondo announced proudly. "I knew it would."

"Well it's certainly not graceful, though it seems usable at least." Owlen added while scratching his chin in thought. "However, I don't think it needs to be that big. We're just stabilising his knee, not the ankle too."

"This is a prototype! And I'll work on a better design, but for now this should get him moving again." The two continued their discussion though Link tuned them out. He couldn't believe he was standing again. Granted he was already winded and his muscles felt like wobbly chewchews. How did everyone else manage so well?

"Would you like to step outside Link?" The Headmaster asked while the others talked. "I'm sure your friends are eager to see you standing." Link looked to the floor shyly with a small nod. Would all of them be there? He didn't want all of there eyes on him at once. "No need to be nervous. I'm sure the crimson will be happy to see you too." He looked up a bit surprised at that one. "He's been roosting on top of the school for the last fortnight. You weren't aware?" The teen shook his head. Sure the bird had visited him everyday since he got sick, always poking his head through that window. For some reason no one told him the bird was practically living here now.

The Headmaster smiled at his newfound interest, motioning to the door of his bedroom. Link nodded, shakily using the crutch to hobble into the hallway. By the time he exited Link was already out of breath. The teen hasn't been able to walk properly since Master's punishment. He'd forgotten how tiring it can be. Regardless Geopora followed close by with his hands tucked away under a bundle of fabric, waiting patiently whenever he stopped for a break. The double doors weren't too far away thankfully, and the larger man held them wide open so Link could exit. The cool breeze that stung his cheeks was a bit startling. It was chillier than he remembered, though the flowers were still in bloom.

"Sorry about the chill. We seem to be having a bit of a cold front." Gaepora commented. He motioned to the back of the building and walked beside the crippled teen. "The surface hasn't been open for long, so we're still learning about these new weather patterns." Link nodded along trying to keep up. He was still rather clueless on the history of this place, but he didn't want to start a long conversation or anything.

"Link!" The boy in question looked up at hearing Karane's voice. She was standing by a shed-like building playing with Milo, now sporting a wide grin at seeing him standing. Fledge dropped the barrel in his arms, his eyes lighting up immediately.

"Your walking!" The two rushed over to look at his new brace, both seemed entranced by the thing. "What is that anyway?"

"I think it's a leg brace. My grandfather needed one but I was really little back then."

Groose came out of the smaller building, surprised at seeing Link upright.

"Alright! I knew Gondo could do it." Groose rushed over excitedly, slowing down when Link tensed unconsciously.

"Pipit is helping move some supply crates down by the Waterfalls. Would you like to check it out?" Link hesitantly nodded at Karane's suggestion. They were going to a new location. He was scared but oddly curious too.

"Don't tire him out too badly." Gaepora handed the fabric bundle to Karane and left. She held out the cloth, revealing a warm looking half cape much like Master wore. It was a light tan color with red patterning, and thick like Karane's knitted undershirt.

"Oh! Great idea." She quickly threw the poncho like cloak over Link's head, smoothing it down to drape past his waist. It was really quite cozy. "Perfect, we should be ready to go." The others grabbed some crates and began walking, Link using his crutch to hobble behind. They hadn't even passed the front door when Groose got impatient. He scooped Link off the ground before the teen could respond, placing him on his right shoulder and throwing the barrel over his left.

"Sorry bud. You… looked a little winded." Groose said with a guilty smile. Link nodded and looked away. He knew it was due to his slow speed, but Link wouldn't press the issue if Groose decides not to. It didn't take long for them to come upon a lake with two waterfalls. The larger man set him down on a grassy patch, taking his barrel and placing it with several dozen others. Pipit was there too, arguing with a floating thing that had electricity for arms.

"We're prepping for the cold front." Karane informed. "Last year there was a small chill, but it's supposed to be far worse this year according to the kikwi. We might even see some snow up here. The first in Skylofts history." Link didn't like the sound of that. Snow meant death and cold, nothing he wanted to be apart of. He decided to watch the waterfall instead, using his good knee as a chin rest. Fledge watched him rather worried.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked carefully. Link shrugged, watching a few Loftwings fly by in the distance. "Did you want to see the crimson?" The teen perked up immediately, looking to Fledge hoping for an answer. "You can call him anytime you want. Just whistle." Fledge demonstrates by blowing on his fingers, producing a loud noise that quickly summoned a brown Loftwing. "You should try it!"

Link looked to his hand questioningly, placing his fingers in his mouth like Fledge did. The motion felt oddly familiar, and he manage to make a loud whistling noise on his first try. Within seconds the crimson came in for a landing, walking up to Link and nudging him expectantly.

"That was great Link!" Fledge clapped and smiled. The teen couldn't help but grin, stroking the bird's feathers gently while the creature got situated. It plopped down behind his back, using it beak to gently tug at Link's hair. "I'll be helping everyone with the food stock inventory, but call one of us if you need anything." Link nodded and went back to the red avian. He leaned into the fluffy feathers of the crimson, enjoying the familiar safe feeling only this bird seemed to provide. Slowly Link began looking at the grass under him, plucking strands and playing with them. The green leaves were dry, though breaking them apart produce some moisture. He slowly brought a piece to his nose, taking a light whiff. They smelled interesting at least, but the grass didn't look too appetising. He reached for a larger strand, nearly yelping when the dirt mound spun around. A rather agitated looking… plant? Rodent? He really wasn't sure what the brown creature was, but it certainly didn't look happy.

"I thought I told y- Mr. Link?!" It's mannerisms went from flighty to excited, rushing up to him and jumping with joy. "It's been so long! Why did you go away?" Link just stared at him, completely aw struck by the little creature. It reminded him of a remlit, but this animal could talk. "What's wrong? Why won't you l- OH!" The little thing bowed apologetically. "Mr. Owlen told me you were sick! I'm sorry I forgot…" He twiddled his tiny hands together before standing up straighter.

"I'm Oolo the kikwi! You brought me to Skyloft years ago since it was safe." Link tried to think back but was coming up blank. "You don't remember that at all?" Oolo tilted his head questioningly. Link shook his head apologetically. He honestly didn't know anything about this guy. Oolo seemed to deflate a bit at the news. "If you can't remember me… do you remember anything at all?" Apparently the look on his face was answered enough, as the kikwi suddenly perked up with a new thought.

"I can tell you all about this place then! You should avoid the remlits because they pounce. And whatever you do stay away from the children-" As if on cue light giggling and footfall sounded from nearby. "Oh no it's her!" Oolo curled into a ball, looking like nothing more than a plant in the ground. Link turned to see a little girl running around the barrels, suddenly taking notice and rushing over. The girl had black hair and wore a purple jacket. She stared at him curiously before her eyes lit up.

"Mr. Link!" The girl shouted excitedly. Link flinched back at the volume but she didn't seem to notice. Her face suddenly fell a bit at his weird demeanour. "Why won't you say hi?" He looked at her oddly, slowly lifting his hand in greeting. That seemed to satisfy her for now. "I'm a big girl now! I'm this many years old!" She held up six fingers and laughed. Link tried to smile but it came out very forced and stiff. She seemed to wait for a response before getting bored and moving on.

"I'm way better at screaming now! Want to hear?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, suddenly erupting in a deathly shriek. He covered his ears and cowered, a sudden wave of fear hitting like a boulder. His muscles tensed and all he could think about was clawing his ears off. Anything to stop the screaming. Anything to stop his own screaming-

The world stuttered*

He was huddled under his parent's bed, people with blurred out faces being brutally killed in the other room. He could hear his mother's agonised cries in the kitchen, his father having gone quiet long ago. He was trembling in fear, trying desperately to hold back sobs and stay quiet. Just then the door slowly creaked open, heavy footsteps walking towards him. The black boots stopped right in front of his face. Suddenly the bed was through the far wall with a loud crash, Link being grabbed around the neck by a huge monster with firey hair and red eyes-

The world stuttered*

"Hey! Are you with me?" Karane was gripping him firmly by the arms trying to stop him from scratching. The seconds ticked by, and the world came into focus again. Link was with the crimson in Skyloft, and he was safe. It was quieter all of a sudden, the little girl nowhere to be found. He glanced over Karane's shoulder, seeing Pipit kneeling by the child talking sternly. Link was relieved at the quiet, though his nerves were still on high alert.

"Mr. Link doesn't like loud noises. You need to keep your voice down." Pipit said. The child seemed to ponder this for a moment, looking between Link and Pipit questioningly.

"So… Mr. Link is scared of noise?" Pipit nodded, the child finally seeming to understand. "Why?"

"Because… Ummm…" Pipit scratched the back of his head, trying to say it as simply as possible. "He was… hurt badly by someone that makes loud noises."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because some people aren't nice. But you want to be a nice person right?" She nodded firmly. "Excellent! Now you should apologise to Link."

"Okay!" She rushed over but immediately slowed when the crimson made a threatening cawing sound. The girl stopped in front of him and looked down. "I'm sorry Mr. Link." She attempted to whisper. The teen just nodded, hoping that would make her leave sooner.

"He forgave you." Karane smiled. "Why don't you go see Batreaux? I'm sure he'd love to play with you." She nodded and scampered off, seeming to forget everything that just transpired.

"I'm sorry." Karane sighed. "We tried to warn the townsfolk, but Kukiel's parents must not have explained it very well."

"Are you okay Mr. Link?" Oolo had uncurled from his ball, looking up curiously with a tiny hand on his brace. The teen tried nodding, only to realise his frame was still trembling slightly.

The rest of the day was rather quiet, everyone else continued to move barrels back and forth while Link watch the water and listen to Oolo tell his crazy stories of Link's past adventures. They were very creative tales certainly, as if he was ever a brave swordsman.

The Loftwing bonk him lightly on the head with its beak. It gave him an odd look, as if to say Link is far stronger than this. He stroked the bird gently ignoring the thought. No way he'd ever be strong. He was always weak as far back as he could remember, and he'd always be week.

XxxxxxxxxX

Nine Months Earlier

Link just laid sprawled out on his side, never ending trickles of blood drooling from his mouth to the floor. The spurs had opened too many permanent wounds and he's been bleeding nonstop for days. Oddly enough the taste of iron was somewhat comforting. It almost reminded him of raw meat, instead of the permanent dry mouth and dirt taste he was used to. Still his gums were very infected. He could feel the swelling with his tongue and a constant ache consumed his whole mouth and jaw. He tried to focus on his mouth at least. That helped distract from the other sore parts of his body. Every so often a fresh tinge of pain made his spine go stiff, but soon enough it always ebbed back to that constant throb.

A familiar chime echoed through his cell, and his gut sank knowing what would come.

"Good news Sky Child, Its that time again!" Ghirahim roughly pulled the boy into a sitting position, unhooking the bridle and removing it roughly. Link pulled his face away and grabbed for his jaw, feeling around trying to assess the damage. The skin around his mandible was slightly swollen from infection, and the sores in his mouth were still seeping blood. He coughed a few times, spewing the red liquid down his chin and chest.

"Honestly, must you be so disgusting?" Ghirahim asked insultingly. Link ignored him, moving his mandible back and forth hoping to loosen it a bit. It wouldn't open more then half way, and when he tried white hot pain shot from the gums through his temples.

"Chop chop boy. I don't have all day." Link rolled his eyes but said nothing. He'd do what he wanted sooner or later, so Link might as well get it over with. He turned to face the Demon Lord, staring at him hatefully. "No need to be rude. We haven't even started yet." Ghirahim looked at the child sitting helplessly. His lips stretched into a playful smile and his eyebrows creased.

"Remove your rags." The Demon Lord motioned to what was left of Link's pants. The boy's blood ran cold at the mere statement. His pupils turned to pin pricks and a strong shudder ran down his spine. The demon wasn't suggesting what he thought, right?

"N-no…" Link whispered. Of all the things that has happened so far he wasn't letting the Demon Lord do THAT. He'd die before he let that happen. Ghirahim watched him rather puzzled before understanding seemed to click. His lips curled into a cruel grin.

"Oh you dirty child! You honestly think I'd stoop that low?" Ghirahim approached and ripped the fabric away himself, Link instantly flinching to hide his dignity. He only laughed as the others face flushed in embarrassment, grabbing his shoulder and teleporting to the torture chamber. "Believe me Sky Child, the mere thought of touching a lower life form like you is completely repulsive. I'll stick with my favoured torture methods thank you." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Today I'm after something a little different." Ghirahim turned to face him with that cruel gaze. "I want to hear you renounce your Goddess!" Link felt a fresh wave of fury well up in his chest. Of all the things Ghirahim made him do, he had to reject his best friend? Basically abandon Zelda?!

"Come now. You've already called me Master on several occasions. Is this really that much worse?" Link tried to snarl, but fresh blood and drool dripping from his mouth ruined the effect. Ghirahim only laughed at his patheticness.

"If your going to be difficult allow me to introduce you to more of your human inventions!" He twirled over to a large object draped in dark fabric, pulling it away to reveal the monstrosity underneath. It was a large metal chair. Several thick straps lined the arm rest, back and legs of the seat, clearly meant for restraining someone. The scariest part though were the spikes. Hundreds of small iron spikes lined every inch of the chair, taunting him with what would come next.

"Lovely isn't it? I found it in an abandoned castle after the war, and was sure to refurbish it." He brushed a few spikes lightly with his fingertips, as if the chair really meant something to him. "One thousand spikes cover the chair entirely. Some called it a torture chair, an interrogation chair. Personally I prefer… Iron Chair." He said the last word with a trill, appearing beside Link and dragging him forward. "It just has such a strong sound to it. Wouldn't you agree?" Link tried to appear angry but his heart was already pounding. He knew the demon would force him on that thing no matter what he said, but just looking at it filled him with dread.

"Luckily for you, this causes very little blood loss, unit your peeled off that is." He shoved the teen backwards, forcing him to fall on the spiked seat. Link yelped when the needles penetrated his back and buttocks, attempting to stand but being shoved back with a strong kick to the stomach. Ghirahim strapped his arms, legs and chest in firmly. He could feel every needle traveling deeper through his skin. He yelled desperately, knowing it wouldn't help but unable to stop himself. Link breathed heavily when his skin finally stopped sinking into the cold spikes. It didn't hurt yet like the other methods of torture he's experienced, though he hated the sensation of his flesh being penetrated. The spikes were at least an inch long, and he feared any motion would drive them deeper.

"What do you think Sky Child?" Ghirahim laughed grabbing some hot coals from the fire by that damned denailing tabled. He sashayed behind the chair out of Link's eyesight, making noises under the seat that Link really didn't like. He could only try to stay as still as possible despite his body's light trembling.

"Really? No response at all?" Ghirahim sighed but reached a hand around to stroke his face. "Why must you continue with this 'cold shoulder' treatment? After everything we've been through." The Demon cackled as the cool metal under us rump started warming. "Don't worry boy. Things will be heating up soon enough."

The temperature kept rising. Soon it was growing to painful levels, his breathing getting erratic as the burning spread through his back and legs. It escalated into a scalding heat, like he was being roasted alive. He couldn't stop the desperate screams echoing throughout the whole cave. That damn demon lit a fire under this chair!

"Oh, you really are bringing the heat aren't you?" Ghirahim laughed at his own joke but Link barely noticed. Panicked he pulled hard against his bindings, shaking and yanking but only digging the spikes in further. He couldn't stop wailing. The sharp needle like ends were one thing but the fire was a new animal entirely. Combining the two sent his mind into a frenzied spiral. He couldn't focus on anything.

"If I would have known fire was this effective I could have pulled it out sooner." Ghirahim chuckled. "All this time I had the secret to unlocking your voice all along."

"STOP! STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Link begged, spewing words he could barely control. He leaned his head as far forward as possible trying to find relief but nothing would help. This had to be hell!

"You know exactly what I want to hear boy." Ghirahim stated. "And we won't stop until I get what I want."

XxxxxxxxX

The child screamed nonstop for hours! Ghirahim was completely euphoric hearing his pathetic pleads. The boy even called him master several times in desperation! Of course the demon couldn't give in yet though, not until the boy said those magic words, or came close at the very least. They were reaching the third hour when Link's voice completely broke, his screams turning to raspy sobs. The Sky Child was really proving his metal here, and he might even deserve a reward after all this. Perhaps a bigger slice of moldy bread? New pants? He had so many options! First the child would have to break before anything else.

"You know what's strange boy?" Ghirahim asked casually while stoking the fire, revelling in Links pained wheezes and hoarse cries. "The concept of torture wasn't introduced to us demons until man came along. I bet you find that hard to believe." Link didn't answer or even acknowledge the statement, so he simply continued. "My Master Demise is focused on the total destruct of all things, not the prolonged suffering of creatures. If that's a byproduct of his reign then so be it, but the concept of torture never occurred to us. That changed, however, after man was created." He walked slowly to the boy's side, applying pressure to his arm making it sink deeper through the sharp spikes. The brat was strangely quiet that time, his body tense as if holding his breath. "You humans hate us demons for our dark magic and mere existence, yet you follow a Goddess that herself made creatures capable of such atrocities? Can you truly say us demons are the real monsters?"

Just then the child began mumbling something under his breath. Ghirahim's heart nearly skipped a beat. The boy was finally breaking down!

"What was that? You'll need to speak up." Ghirahim leaned in close to the trembling child, waiting intently for those sweet words of defeat. A warm fluid hit his cheek instead, surprising him more than anything. The demon wiped it away with a gloved hand, realizing the boy had spit in his face.

"I… s-said…" Link coughed out but managed to glare up through his messy bangs. A hard, piercing gaze that would make most men tremble.

"Fuck. You." The child growled in a scratchy low voice. His stare was unyielding, and the malice and pure rage on his face made the demon step back. In that moment the child's demeanor completely changed, as if he wasn't the same boy. Ghirahim paused, neither party willing to break eye contact. Finally too much blood welled in Link's mouth and he was forced to cough it up, breaking the sudden tenseness that settled between them.

"... Very well." Ghirahim grabbed a buck of water and threw it on the smouldering flames under the metal chair. The fire hissed as it was smothered into a hot pile of soot and charcoal. "I'll give you some time to rethink that answer." With a snap the demon vanished, reappearing in his room. He took a heavy seat in the soft deep red chair by his bookcase. Ghirahim needed to ponder this a bit, and the kid could survive at least twelve hours strapped to that chair in his current state.

It was almost comical. The child was naked, emaciated and in excruciating pain. Despite all that the look in his eyes nearly made the demon flinch back. They were animalistic and hard, nothing like the determined innocent eyes of the boy that killed his Master. No, the closest face he could compare it to was the first Hero of the Goddess' all those centuries ago. The one felled in battle, but still managed to push the Demon King back. The child's soul wasn't breaking as Ghirahim had first believed. It was hardening, damaged and cracked yet too stubborn to give in. Perhaps he pushed the boy before he was ready? He had no doubt Link would eventually renounce his friend to make the pain stop. Ghirahim had just believed three months of strait torture would be enough. It was clear he had underestimated the brat, as he was guilty of doing so many times before. Honestly, would he ever learn?

An odd feeling bubbled in his chest. Was this pride? Yes, he was almost proud of the boy's strength. Perhaps it was more than a fluke that his Master was defeated by that boy. He wouldn't say it to the child's face, but he'd certainly give him fresh pants. A sort of acknowledgment for the brat's fortitude.

He needed a better plan to break him though. Just using standard physical and psychological torture wasn't cutting it. He'd need to up the ante. Well, he could do some… mental manipulation. Oh that's a juicy thought! He hasn't done that in centuries. It would be such a cruel fate to force on that young child, one that he definitely deserved. He'd prime the child a little long with physical torture, but afterwards the demon would pull out his truest form of punishment. A fate truly worse than death!


	12. Oblivion

So much for weekly updates, but I didn't want to rush this chapter out, since it took like two weeks to figure its direction.

Next chapter will be out whenever I get to it.

Leave a comment if you enjoyed! They always make my day.

NOTE: the flashback scene is very toaned down compared to last chapter. If last chapters flashback was your limit you'll probably have no problem here.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Zelda sat at a bench in the temple, a stack of books at her side and a thick one open in her lap.

"Drat." She hissed under her breath pushing the script aside. Impa had brought as many books as she could salvage, some on them damaged or half burnt but at least they were something. It was incredible how little humans knew about their own bodies. It seems that elixirs have been a major source of healing for centuries prior, as the database on treating life threatening wounds always fell back to potions and even fairies, though she knew that wasn't always successful or readily available. Zelda found a couple books regarding anatomy she thought were promising, though she realized that some of the details didn't match, as if these researchers had never dissected a human corpse before. Besides that only one of the books had a section regarding minor surgeries and wound care.

She placed the two books aside, hopeful that perhaps Owlen might find some use in them. Besides, her focus needed to be on illnesses of the mind. Sadly that was even more poorly understood then human anatomy. The last several books didn't even mention mental health, and her hopes were already sinking. She grabbed for book number ten out of twelve, this one much thinner then the others and sporting some water damage, but the title alone made her heart well.

'A Study of Illness and the Mind'

The name of the author was too damaged to make out, but it wasn't as smeared as some of the others. Would it be too damaged to read?

She gently opened the warped cover, sighing in relief at seeing the pages still legible. She carefully scanned through the entire book, rereading it a second time to make sure nothing was missed. It could hardly be called a study, as the author only interviewed a few people and the rest was based on speculation. Still it was more than any other source had offered her thus far. There was nothing about amnesia or studies regarding torture victims. Instead it focused on battle weary soldiers, which she supposed would be close enough to what Link was going through. It said these soldiers often experienced a persistently negative state of mind without a known cause. This seemed to lead to a lack of interest in most things, paranoia and mood swings. Okay, that kind of matched Link's symptoms, at least the lack of interest and paranoia. But he was stubbornly quiet about it, so she wasn't positive how many symptoms he might have. Was this 'negative state' what he was truly experiencing?

The last page made her truly uncomfortable. It regarded the most severe symptom of this 'negative state,' a longing for death. Would people truly feel so hopeless that they wished to die? She already knew the answer, and the book even mentioned one of the soldiers interviewed jumping from a castle tower before they were done assembling research. Would Link ever get to that point? He was already hurting himself, could that lead to even worse things down the line?

She shook her head and placed the book aside, sighing while messaging her temples. She was thinking far too into this. It was unlikely Link even suffered from this illness. It mentioned surrounding the afflicted with people that care for them, but the Skyloftians were already doing that and Link still hadn't improved much. Was this whole trip of hers a fool's errand?

"Your Grace." Zelda looked up to see Impa kneeling in front of her. "I have news to report."

"Please continue." Zelda prompted hopefully.

"My Sheikah have been scouring the land for possible suspicious activity, and there is nothing out of the ordinary." There was a moment of silence as Zelda processed the news. This had to be a mistake.

"Explain." Zelda stated.

"Besides a few monsters roaming the landscape, we have been unsuccessful in locating any sign of Demise's activity."

"And you've searched all of the surface?" Zelda asked with an edge of frustration.

"Everywhere except the furthest reaches of the Ocean and the top of Snow Peak. Severe storms and blizzards are preventing my men from investigating those areas." Zelda nodded her understanding, clacking her nails against one of the book covers.

"What of the future time?"

"That is still being investigated." Impa answered. "I will be joining my men soon in your era to assist."

"Actually, I have a favor to ask while your there." Zelda told her. "I know it's not something you'd care to do but this is equally important."

"Anything you require." Impa bowed lower. Zelda sighed. She just prayed Link was improving without her.

XxxxxxxxxX

Link grabbed for the bench and panted, sweat beading on his brow. He just finished his third lap around the first floor hallway. The teen was travelling further and further each day, and the thought of getting around on his own kept him pushing harder. Though he appreciated the others offering their assistance when he needed to travel, the idea of doing it on his own was actually tangible now. He had a real goal to work towards for the first time in his life. As long as he could remember he's just existed, continuing to survive only experiencing sadness and pain. Knowing he could do something on his own for once was odd to say the least.

Two remlits chased each other past his ankles. Milo had made friends with the Headmaster's remlit Mia, and the two had been spending lots of time together. That also meant Milo was spending less time with Link, but that was okay. Milo seemed happy and that was all that mattered, even if he did miss playing with the guy.

The teen breathed and glanced at the stairwell. Maybe he could try the steps today? He was pretty tired but Groose wasn't around to pick him up currently. All of the others were assisting with preparations for the worsening weather, leaving him alone for today. It's now or never.

He approached the first step, looking between it and his crutch uncertain. He placed his cane on the first step, grabbing for the railing. Link tried placing his braced leg up first, but moved back at the odd way it pulled his hip. This might not work after all, should his good leg go first? What if he fell? Would he get in trouble? The steps were starting to look far higher with each passing second, and his breathing was becoming a bit ragged. He just needed to put his leg forward. Why was it so hard to move?!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A loud crash made Link jump, covering his head expecting a blow. Clanking and shattering sounds accompanied two screeching creatures rushing past his legs up the staircase. His head immediately throbbed that familiar burning pain he experienced right before an episode. He clutched his skull and grunted, trying to will the pain away.

The world stu-

Link slowly looked up as the world became focused again, surprised he was still in the present. He turned to see a familiar old woman with a ladle in her hand looking furious. "Damn remlits." She huffed before finally noticing the trembling teen. "What's wrong? Ya see a ghost or something?" He looked around and shook his head, finally calming enough to scan the area. There was no one else except him and the cook lady. Link couldn't remember her name for the life of him, and he wasn't able to stop the guilty feeling welling in his stomach. This had to be his fault somehow.

"S-Sorry…" He whispered softly.

"What are you sorry for? Did you release the remlits in my kitchen." He shook his head in response. "Then there is nothing to apologise for." Another series of crashes made both of them jump, the woman groaning in frustration. "What a mess! This puts me so far behind…" The cook continued mumbling as she made her way back to the mess hall. She turned back to see Link still standing there, an eyebrow raised over her beady eyes.

"You might as well take a break, I'll get you a drink." He looked to the floor thoughtfully. Well, the teen was very thirsty, and he'd already sweat enough to fill half a bucket. He slowly hobbled behind her, getting a look at some of the shattered porcelain spilling from the kitchen. He took a seat near the rubble, watching the woman as she entered the kitchen. Slowly the teen looked around, being drawn to the sharp pieces scattered everywhere. Carefully he leaned sideways in his seat, grabbing a larger shard of broken plate and scanning it carefully. It was very sharp around the edges, but it had traces of moisture on it, and appeared clean. Was she washing them before they broke? He could see a vague outline of his reflection. A more filled out face looking far healthier, despite the dark ring under his visible eye. They finally succeeded in getting his weight up, though he certainly wasn't muscular like Groose or Pipit. It was just hard to accept that this was really him, that his body could physically look and feel this decent.

"Don't pick that up!" He jolted, dropping the shard and hearing a small crack as it broke on impact. The woman shuffled over with a glass of water, putting it aside to examine his fingers instead. "You could cut yourself if your not careful. Don't you have any common sense?"

"I'm sorry…" He looked away nervously trying to hide his pained expression. His head was aching again and it wouldn't stop. She watched him for a moment before releasing a long sigh, her features softening with a mix of pity and understanding. The woman disappeared behind the large oven, grabbing a wooden broom and handing it to him.

"If your gonna be up and about you might as well help out. Take this and sweep the broken dishes into piles." He glanced between the mess and the broom, trying to process the request. She was asking him to… do something? "Are you deaf too?" He stiffened and shook his head, cautiously standing up and facing the nearest glass pile. She walked back to the kitchen and went on with her cleaning, leaving Link to his own devices. The teen tried leaning on the broom initially, fumbling back upright when the bristles bent and he nearly tumbled. That wouldn't work. He needed two hands for this job and he couldn't use both the crutch and broom at once. The walking stick would be set aside of now. He'd have to try managing with just the brace. Carefully he distributed his weight and looked to the shards scattered across the ground. Slowly he put the bristles on the floor and pulled it sideways, meeting little resistance as the broken pieces all skidded with the broom. Link put the sweeper back down and swept again, and again and again. Within a few minutes he was panting heavily, but all the plate shards in his vicinity and been collected into a neat pile.

He… he did it? A strong feeling started to well in his chest, and it was elating. He hobbled his way closer to the kitchen, creating more and more piles as he went. His muscles were pulsing and pulling painfully, not used to this amount of movement. Link couldn't stop though. He was manipulating the environment, a type of control he's never experienced until now.

All too soon he had run out of broken dishes, and his knee nearly gave out. He grabbed one of the tables and leaned heavily, watching his sweat drip to the ground. The cook looked out to check on him, rushing over at seeing him curled over.

"Are you alright boy?" She grabbed his arm and shook him light, not expecting the small grin gracing his lips. The woman glanced around seeing all of the broken plates now swept into four separate piles. "Well you didn't have to do it all! I didn't expect you to anyway." His knee buckled and he fell into one of the seats, leaning his head against the table trying to catch his breath. All of his muscles were screaming in agony, and his body was trembling from the shear effort. The tendons connecting to his bad knee were especially sore. He didn't think he'd be able to stand back up at this point. He barely noticed the woman shuffle out of the cafeteria, returning later with another set of heavier footsteps.

"What happened?" It was Eagus' voice, the one that broke his leg. His muscles immediately tensed expecting something bad to happen, despite them screaming in protest. Why was he here? Owlen usually dealt with his health, so why was it this guy?!

"I just asked if he'd help clean a bit. I didn't think he'd go this far." Eagus paused a moment before answering with a smile.

"Of course he went above and beyond! That's how a proper Sky Knight should tackle everything they do." He grabbed Link's arm and hoisted him over his shoulder. "He just overdid it. I'll take care of him." Eagus walked Link out of the dinning area and back to his room, setting him down on the bed. "That's the Knight I remember!" He patted Link's shoulder firmly but pulled back at his flinch. "Good job lad! Just relax for the rest of the day, alright?" Link looked up at him with his jaw slack. He really did a good job?

The old lady entered his room with several glasses of water, thanking him before returning to her duties. "I need to finish rearranging the Sparring Hall. Just shout if you need anything." He sat stock still until Eagus left, quickly grabbing the liquid and drinking it greedily. He inhaled sharply after finishing off a glass, setting it down and wiping away the water dripping down his chin. He was still stuck on what the Commander told him. Link did good? The others praised him for seemingly no reason all the time, something he never felt comfortable with. This though, this felt earned. Despite his exhaustion the lightness in his chest had hardly faded.

He did good, though that wasn't the only thing Eagus said. Link laid on his side wondering why Eagus had called him a knight. The Kikwi had called him a Sky Knight as well, but that had to be impossible. Groose and Karane are knights, and they were brave and strong and kind. Link was none of those things, so why would they call him one? The thought lingered until the others returned for the evening. Karane wasn't happy that Link has pushed himself so hard, and made sure to lecture him about it while Owlen looked him over.

"You're supposed to be resting!" She huffed. "Why would you push yourself like that for something so trivial? One of us could have helped Henya when we got back. There was no need for you to do that." Link looked down starting to feel guilty again. He didn't want to upset Karane, so he couldn't tell her he almost enjoyed sweeping. She eventually sighed after a long moment of silence, rubbing her temples in defeat.

"Just don't move around too much tomorrow." Owlen eventually stood up satisfied. "If you tear something then you'll really be in trouble." Link stiffened at the word and tensely nodded, happy when the two finally left and Fledge took their place. He carefully rolled away from the softer knight and tried to settle despite the constant throb in his body. The teen didn't want to be near anyone right now. It was almost an alright day, but then he did something wrong. Eagus said he did good, and it felt good doing something on his own. Karane said he did bad though. Was he supposed to sit around and just exist then? He didn't understand why they gave him such conflicting messages, and the whole thing gave him a headache. He wasn't expecting the day to devolve into something so confusing. He shut his eyes but failed to fall asleep, his mind too lost in his jumbled thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Eight Months, Two Weeks Earlier*

"You know Sky Child." Ghirahim said casually while ignoring Link's struggling. "I feel as if our sessions have started to become… stale." He pulled the boy's upper body from the ice water, giving the trembling child a chance to gasp for air and clear his lungs. "Wouldn't you agree boy?" Ghirahim frowned at Link's refusal to answer, dunking his head back under mid cough.

The Demon Lord could answer his own question of course. He had been meticulously planning his next phase for the last fortnight, unbenounced to the Sky Child. For all he knew this would be a typical 'bathing' session. Absently the demon noticed his captive had stopped moving. He flung him from the tub to the stone floor, stomping on his chest forcing water from his lungs. A few pints of fluid ejected from his mouth in all directions. The boy gagged on the remaining fluid. Weakly Link rolled on his side and heaved, only to regurgitate water and a bit of bile.

"Again boy, your habits are still disgusting. Are you truly not capable of self control?" Link still didn't answer. He was too busy hacking and wheezing in a pathetic heap on the ground. Ghirahim circled to the boy's front and swiftly kicked his gut, sending the child into a pained coughing fit. If he actually had anything left in his stomach it would probably be on the floor right now.

"I must confess child, your will remains intact despite the fun we've had. It's almost impressive." He hummed as the boy's coughs turn into pained gags, his body shaking violently.

"Tell me, what has kept you going all these months?" Ghirahim asked while examining his sharp fingernails. "Is it that courage of yours? Pure stubbornness? Or maybe even…" he leaned down to the boy's ear, his lips practically touching the skin. "Zelda?" The Sky Child shuddered, though Ghirahim wasn't sure if the close contact caused that response or mentioning his Goddess. Ultimately it wouldn't make a difference.

"I have a very special surprise for you today boy. I must warn you though, this might sting." He placed his fingers to the boy's temple, shooting a continuous pulse of dark magic through his head. The Sky Child tensed immediately, his pupils dilating as he inhaled sharply.

The World Stuttered*

"Link?!" The boy turned just as a blur of pink tackled his frame. He fell on his back, holding the girl protectively as he collided with a thud. With a pained moan Link opened his eyes to see Zelda's face right above his, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Zeld-" she immediately assaulted his face with her mouth, a tongue sliding between his teeth and meeting his own. Slowly his body laxed into her touch, his fingers clutching her frame tightly and kissing back-

The World Stuttered*

The warm embrace was quickly replaced by cold emptiness, his arms flailing in a desperate search for that lost contact. He found nothing but hard stone and an icy cold leg.

"W-what?!" Link looked around completely lost, his pupils the size of pinpricks and clearly flustered. He pulled back, realizing it was Ghirahim's ankle. The demon just cackled maniacally at the boy's confusion. Nothing made sense right now. He was with Zelda, wasn't he?!

"That look on your face!" Ghirahim's laughter finally started to calm as he managed to get his thoughts out. "Your just far too amusing boy." Link lunged for his knees, Ghirahim side stepping effortlessly as the boy fell to the floor. That was a bad move. Pulsating pain wrang through his skull as if whacked by a sledge hammer. He couldn't stop his own moans of pain, the razor of Ghirahim's loud laughs slicing through his ears.

"W-What did you do?!" Link shouted but fell back at the agony his own voice caused. It felt like his head would explode any second.

"That was the surprise!" Ghirahim barked. "Did you enjoy that vision? Because I'm pretty sure you won't like the next one." Dark magic traveled between his fingers like electricity, Link desperately trying to move despite the vertigo making him topple. He had no idea what that was but he sure as hell didn't want that again. Chains hastily pulled him up by the wrist, leaving him defenselessly hanging from the ceiling. Ghirahim took his time in sashaying over, revelling in Link's weak struggling. The bonds held firm and he soon exhausted himself. There was nothing left he could do and Ghirahim wasn't stopping. Ultimately Link hung his head in defeat, praying silently to the Goddesses for strength.

"I remember hearing that damn Sheikah talking with that Goddess all those years ago. That girl of yours mentioned that the Hero's spirit is supposedly unbreakable." He placed his hands on Link's temples, staring at him with a wicked grin. He licked his lips slowly, enjoying the fearful look the teen could no longer hide. "Let's really test that theory, shall we?"


	13. Get Up

Warning* thoughts of suicide in the flashback. Otherwise nothing terrible.

Leave a comment if you want more! Your feedback helps fuel this train wreck.

XxxxxxxxxX

The chattering of students finally began to die down as lunch came to a close. Link stood in the kitchen by a large sudsy bin, tensely washing all the pots used for cooking earlier. Another pile of dirty dishes clattered on the table beside him. He looked over to see Henya stretching a bit having carried everything over.

"This should be the last of them." She smiled. "Are you still feeling alright?" Link nodded while drying one of the smaller pots with a towel. "I'll start checking inventory then if you don't mind finishing up." The teen watched as the old woman walked off. He grabbed a few dishes from the stack and put them in the soapy water, grabbing his dish rag and getting down to scrubbing.

The weather continued to get colder, and Link progressively spent less and less time outside. He knew what the cold meant. Granted he didn't think the others would punish him like Master had for going into it, but he remembers almost dying. That wasn't something he was eager to repeat, and he couldn't help but feel antsy. The temperatures were dropping indoors as well though, and the staff had constant fires burning to keep the heat up. Regardless it was still so cold that Link was forced to wear the winter clothes that were supplied for him. The layered shirts and thick socks were more restrictive than what he was used to, though they let him keep the cloak which he did like.

The chill didn't stop him from moving around. He was so persistent with sweeping that Henya decided to let him assist with meal preparations. Granted it was difficult to do much when he first started due to his short stamina. As the days went on though his strength increased, and soon he was even able to stand and wash dishes for long periods.

The new brace Gondo provided was also very helpful. This one was smaller, and went from mid thigh to mid calf instead of his full leg. He could even use his ankle easier when getting around now. Gondo had taken his measurements the other day and was currently working on a cane for him. Link was surprised that the blacksmith was so intent on helping him, but he kept insisting it was the least he could do for all the teen had supposedly done in the past. The staff were also persistent about it though, so Link tried not to protest. Professor Owlen was convinced he'd be able to walk without the crutch very soon. Perhaps he was right, though Link had almost become reliant on the thing. He's hobbled short distances without the crutch but it was nice to have for balancing at least.

"Link!" The startled teen jolted and turned quickly, seeing Fledge in his new winter uniform standing in the doorway excitedly. "Gondo made a new invention and everyone's going crazy for them. You should come outside and see." Link looked back at the frost covered windows and shook his head, already feeling his skin crawl.

"Are you sure? It will be fun." Fledge eagerly stared at him waiting for a different response. Link twiddled his fingers getting uncomfortable with how persistent the other was. Fledge seemed determined for Link to follow, but the outdoors weren't safe right now. Then again, what if this was really a command and he was being disobedient? Surely Fledge wouldn't pull him outside if it wasn't safe. Out of everyone here he trusted Fledge the most. But just being by the windows made him feel nervous.

"Just go with him already." Henya ushered Link away from the wash bin. "Honestly you spend far too much time indoors as is. I can finish everything else."

"Alright!" Fledge grabbed Link's cloak and held it out eagerly. The teen placed it over his shoulders before grabbing his crutch and following behind slowly. If Henya and Fledge were so insistent then it must be safe. He just needed to breath and he'd feel better.

"Be careful where you step. We tried to clear the paths but it's still icy in some places." Fledge opened the front door wide and held it while Link limped outside. The cold breeze sent a shiver down his spine and an unpleasant sensation settled in his stomach. He stood there looking at the huge sheets of white covering most of the ground. The path almost looked like a shallow ditch with all the snow piled on either side, and one of the Skyloft residents was currently using a dirt shovel to try and make it wider.

"Are you alright?" Fledge asked jolting Link from his thoughts. That's right, Fledge was waiting for him to go. He took a deep breath and tried to push back his nerves. Carefully he placed the crutch on the pathway and slowly stepped out. "We'll be headed down to the lake. That's where everyone is currently." He nodded along as Fledge continued to explain the new invention while they walked. Apparently they allowed someone to glide on ice in what they called 'skating,' though he wasn't sure how that was possible. It wasn't until they reached the water that he understood. The entire lake and waterfalls were frozen solid, and many of the younger residents were wearing sharp metal knives tied to their boots. Pipit was skating around holding hands with Karane, while Peatrice was trying to help Groose stay balanced. Kukiel and a few other children were on the ice too, along with the dark haired girl that worked at the pumpkin restaurant and a brunette he didn't recognise. Pipit's mom was talking with Gondo as he passed his inventions to anyone interested in trying, and Batreaux along with a few older residents watched from the sidelines.

"Pretty neat isn't it?" Link gave a small nod as he watched the residents glide around. Some of them were falling over and laughing while others skated circles around the lake. It was a very light atmosphere.

A flash of black in his peripherals made him jump. He turned frantically trying to find the source but nothing was there. Only a town covered in a foot of white.

"Link?" He tensed at Fledge's voice clutching his chest tightly. His heart was pounding and his legs starting to tremble. The other looked around trying to find what spooked him. "Are you alright?"

"D-did you… see that?" He whispered. Fledge frowned and looked around more carefully, spotting a remlit trying to walk through the snow but sinking deeply.

"Perhaps it was the remlit?" Fledge suggested. Link nodded taking deep breaths. He was being paranoid because of the weather. Master wasn't here. Link was just seeing things. He let Fledge lead him to a wooden bench across the bridge. It was right by the rock wall on the water's edge, a good spot for viewing the whole area and not too many people around him. Most had congregated on the other side of the lake near the bazaar which was fine by him.

The two took a seat and watched the spectacle for a while. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and he hadn't seen any more odd things. Despite still feeling a bit on edge he was really enjoying the sight, until that girl from the restaurant and the brunette skated over. The pumpkin girl was encouraging the other with a giggle while the long haired brunette looked nervous.

"H-hey Fledge." She said anxiously. Her friend gave a smile and thumbs up despite her cheeks flushing.

"Oh! Hi Oreille." Fledge waved awkwardly, his own face flushing a bit. Link didn't really understand what was happening, but knew to keep his mouth shut.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to… skate with me?" She asked with an odd grin. Fledge's cheeks immediately went even pinker and his body stiffened.

"I-I would love to!" He said eagerly but his face fell when he remembered Link. "W-would you be alright if I skated with Oreille for a little while?" He asked carefully. Link gave a small nod. He didn't really know why Fledge was asking him, especially since the girl's mere presence made him far happier than sitting here. "Thanks Link. I promise I'll check back with you in a bit." He rushed across the bridge to grab foot knives from Gondo. The two girls smiled and waved at him before skating off, leaving Link alone on his bench. This was fine though. He certainly didn't mind the lack of attention. The teen really preferred it honestly. Though he wouldn't mind spending time with the crimson right now, but most of the Loftwings were staying hunkered down with the weather this cold.

"Mr. Link!" He flinched at the high pitched voice calling his name. He knew exactly who it belonged to. The little girl Kukiel had separated from her friends and skated over, losing her balance when she tried stopping and falling straight on her rump. She was up again quickly though, and sported a huge smile on her face. "Why are you here by yourself?" She questioned. He waited silently before remembering no one was here to distract her for him. He had to speak.

"W-well… ummm…" He hesitantly stuttered unsure how to answer. The girl looked at him curiously before smiling again.

"You should skate with me!" She said cheerfully. Link looked out at the ice. He knew he'd just fall and hurt himself. Plus he wasn't sure if he'd get in trouble for going. "Please?" She asked again with puppy dog eyes. Something blue flashed in the corner of his vision, making Link turn frantically with a wide eye. He couldn't find the source, but a sharp chill ran up his spine that wasn't caused by the cold. He didn't want to be here anymore, but the feeling worsened when he looked at the housing and bridge.

"Come on Mr. Link! I'll show you how!" Kukiel pulled on his arm expectantly, and he wasn't about to stay in this spot. He should follow then. Carefully he stood, trying not to trip as the girl led him to the frozen lake. She pulled him onto the ice, letting go as soon as they were out. Link struggled to stay upright despite using his crutch for balance. He knew ice was slick but never stood on it before. Tentatively he tried to shuffle forward a bit. The teen lost his traction on the first step, falling on his butt with a loud thud. Kukiel just giggled at his clumsiness while skating circles around him.

"You should really be doing this with skates." Pipit stopped short next to him, offering a hand and pulling Link back on his feet. "Though I don't want to discourage you! It's great that you're taking initiative!" He led him over to the rocky wall and waited for him to get a good grip. "It's best to start out near the wall. Easier to grab if you lose your balance again." Link gave a small nod at Pipit's wide grin.

"T-thanks." He stuttered. The elder gave him a pat on the shoulder before returning to his girlfriend. Link wasn't alone for long, as Kukiel soon returned smiling. She continued to chat and skate around while he tried using the rocks to pull himself along. If he could get to those big boulders forming a path across the lake he could use those as leverage to get across, though he was already starting to get tired. Maybe Groose would help once he figured out how to skate?

"Link! Look what I can do!" The girl skated in a figure eight, turning around and holding her hands out happily. Link smiled back. That was admittedly very impressive. He doubted he'd ever be able to do something like that.

Then it happened. A small section of ice sparked black below her feet, quickly spreading into a wide crack. Kukiel didn't seem to notice, too busy calling her friend over to watch her. His body reacted on instinct. Pushing off the wall he grabbed her hand and flung her towards shore, right as the ice gave way. The shock was immediate. He gasped involuntarily, sounds becoming muffled as his body sunk downwards. His being was enveloped in freezing water and a strong current pulling him into the depths. Images flashed through his head of Master and that damn ice tub. This feeling was the exact same and he wanted out!

Kick.

He had to kick!

Link dropped his cane and tried reaching for the surface, doing his best to swim upwards but struggling. Suddenly a new weight formed around his ankle, pulling him down to the lake bottom. He fought desperately but remained in place, his surroundings too dark to see what caught him. A firm hand slid around his back digging their nails through his skin. He could feel dark energy begging forced in his chest, but he lacked the strength to fight it. Cold water burned his lungs when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, and the light from the surface dimmed. As he passed out a glint of red was accompanied by a familiar cackling echoing around him.

It was Master's laugh.

XxxxxxxxxX

"LINK!" Pipit shouted when his friend went under. He sent Kukiel sliding on her side all the way to the shoreline. Pipit thought he had just lashed out or something, then his friend vanished under the ice. Kukiel was crying in her father's arms as he took her away from the scene as Batreaux ran after her. The other residents were confused by the whole thing, some seeing him go under and shoving others to the shoreline. He didn't even hesitate, rushing past Karane and Groose diving feet first through the hole. His muscles convulsed violently at the shock of cold water. He's never been in water this cold before and it was awful. He somehow managed to keep his senses, looking desperately for his target before finally spotting a glint of light off metal. He swam down, seeing Link's brace in the diluted light. As he reached down something else caught his attention. There was a shimmer of red with a few diamonds in the water, but they disappeared just as quickly. He grabbed Link's limp form around the waist, kicking off the lake bottom swimming straight for the surface. Then he hit a current strong enough to force him farther under the thick layer. He tried to fight against it, struggling while holding on to Link at the same time. He barely managed to move against it, eventually just swimming upwards. He hit a solid sheet of ice and pounded on it desperately. A few residents rushed around above him as soon as they noticed, but their was not exit in sight. They'de die at this rate!

He could see a warped image of Karane sliding into view, pounding the ice desperately trying to make an opening. Someone even grabbed a shovel and started thrashing the ice, though the surface barely cracked. Pipit tried pushing with one hand but his muscles would barely respond anymore. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

A huge flash of light caught him off guard as the ice beside him completely shattered. A strong hand reached under and pulled him by the shirt collar. He gasped for air once he breached the surface, hacking and coughing up water as the spindly hand placed him on the shoreline. His body trembled violently and he couldn't get his muscles to cooperate.

"PIPIT!" He barely registered Karane tackling him into the snow. She was trying but failing to hide her tears as she hugged him tightly. "You idiot!" She slapped him before pulling him closer again. "I thought I'd lose you…"

"Thank Hylia!" His mother fell to her knees at his other side and wrapped her shawl around his shoulders. She was clearly scared and her frame was still trembling. Pipit had never seen his mother this upset and he didn't like it. He tried reaching his own arms around her but they refused to move on command. Instead he held them close to his chest before realizing his hands were empty.

"L-link?" He wheezed out trying to look around for his friend. The two women glanced to the left sadly and his gaze soon followed. What he saw filled him with both awe and horror. Link was laying pale and lifeless in the snow, a woman pounding on his chest trying to resuscitate him. The woman was what shocked him the most. She was huge! We'll, She was tall at least, taller than anyone he'd ever seen before. Her body was slim and lanky but still very toned. Her skin was dark and her hair a striking blond bordering on white. She was almost beautiful in a terrifying way. She went on for what felt like an eternity, the Skyloft residents looking on in fear at the stranger. Groose was the only one not surprised by her presence, but the woman forced him back when he tried to approach.

Her gaze was serious and frightening as she seemed to pull away from Link's prone form. She closed her eyes as her hand became coated in light. With a cry she drove it down hard into his chest, a few agonisingly long seconds passing as everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

Finally Link's body arched back with a pained gasp. The tension suddenly dissipated upon seeing him alive, but Impa refused to leave him. She allowed Groose to approach while rolling the boy on his side.

"Link! Can you hear me?" Groose put a firm hand in his side to keep him in place. Link didn't respond though, instead hacking up water and shards of something black. Then blood came up like vomit and everyone went back to fearful.

"Take him to your doctor. Now." The woman commanded. Groose didn't hesitate, scooping Link off the ground and booking it back to the academy. She stood to her full height then, towering over everyone else. "Everyone return to your business. There is nothing left to see." Nobody even questioned her authority and Pipit couldn't blame them. She was very intimidating whether or not she saved his life. The townsfolk all dispersed, most of them still looking shocked or mortified. Peatrice was dragged off by her father, Orielle and Kena walked off close together, and most of the others locked themselves away in their homes. The stranger waited for the people to scatter before turning her attention to the caves. She looked to the waterfall suspiciously for several long seconds until Pipit couldn't take it anymore.

"W-who are you?" He whispered quieter then intended. His voice was wavering and weak despite his coughing fit finally subsiding. She glanced at him, looking him over with that intense gaze.

"I am a servant of the Goddess, though you know her as Zelda."

"Wait, you work for Zelda?" Karane asked skeptically. She nodded.

"I do, though I understand your hesitance. She sent me to watch over this island in her absence, though I did not expect such a thing to happen on my watch." She turned to Fledge, having approached at some point without Pipit noticing. "Block off the lake until further notice. No one can touch the ice."

"R-right!" Fledge snapped out of his trance and ran off the find Eagus.

"Take him someplace warm and get him dry quickly." The woman turned back to Karane and Malara. "He'll catch his death if you wait too long." Karane nodded and helped Pipit to his feet. The knight wasn't done though, and he tried standing to meet her gaze at least halfway.

"That didn't answer my question." She regarded him cooly before answering.

"My name is Impa, and I have business to attend too." With a flash she was gone, leaving the three Skyloftians standing in stunned silence.

"Let's get you inside, I'll make tea." Malara finally pushed the knights towards her home. Pipit tried taking a step despite the tightness in his muscles. He was still shivering uncontrollably and doing anything basic was difficult. Karane wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with him. He hated to lean on her for help like this, but he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand as is. His body was freezing cold and it felt like the temperature was still dropping.

"What do you think happened?" Karane asked quietly. "The ice was far too thick for Kukiel or Link to break it. Gondo said it was five inches thick at least." Pipit's mind was suddenly brought back to the water, those odd shapes that flashed behind Link when he was stuck near the bottom. He still wasn't sure if he imagined those or not, but something about it gave him a bad feeling.

"I'm not sure." Pipit conceded. "Though something tells me it was more than just bad luck."

XxxxxxxxxX

"DAMMIT!" Ghirahim threw his sitting chair across the room, seething with rage. That damn dog of the Goddess was on Skyloft and he didn't even know it, AND she was already ruining his plans!

He had that entire scenario planned out perfectly! He wasn't sure if Link would follow the girl under or not, but he certainly didn't expect him to throw her out of the way. Even if the girl didn't die he at least wanted that stupid knight to! Link would have survived a few minutes more, he made sure of that himself, but that damn child in yellow was supposed to drown. It was incredibly sad. Just imagining all of the lost guilt that Link wouldn't be wallowing in, or the friction between the sky children that wouldn't occur. All because that damn woman interfered too early!

He sighed and slicked back his sopping wet hair. He needed to think this through more carefully. If the Sheikah woman was involved that meant the little Goddess was getting suspicious. He would have to be more careful when interfering in the future. Not only that, but he needed to find a way to get rid of that bitch.

Thankfully he had a few ideas already.

XxxxxxxxxX

Seven Months Earlier*

Link laid with his knees curled to his chest, pushed as far into the corner as possible. His head was still throbbing from yesterday, but the cool wall offered his back some respite from the deep burn wounds. All he wanted to do was sleep, yet every time he tried either the pain or Ghirahim would force him awake. He didn't know how much more he could handle. When would the demon stop?

That chime filled his cell all too soon, and he couldn't help the audible groan escaping his throat.

"My my. Is that really how you great people?" The Demon Lord said in mock offence. "I'm hurt, truly." Link ignored him, trying to bury his face in his knees. The demon seemed to ponder something before turning to him with a wicked grin. "I have a story for you today. A nice change of pace I'd say." Link remained quite. He didn't believe a word of it. Ghirahim would hurt him today sooner or later, whether it be physical torture or that weird mind scrambling thing.

"I was visiting a particular floating island the other day." Ghirahim said cheekily. Link's blood ran completely cold. The demon sensed his changing demeanour and simply chuckled. "Yes! It was a lovely visit. I caused some mayhem, started a few fires, and even killed a boy about your age. Oh, what was his name now? He was taller than you with brown hair…" he pondered a moment before shrugging. "Perhaps you can tell me. I'm sure the Hero of the Skies can remember a fellow knight's name." He tossed a yellow hat to the floor in front of the teen's prone form. Link just stared at the cloth completely petrified. That hat belonged to… it belonged to…

What was his name?

Why couldn't he remember the boy's name?! They were good friends, he was positive of that. His name wasn't the only thing the hero couldn't remember though. The boy's face was also a complete haze, his yellow uniform about the only characteristic coming to mind. Link couldn't remember why they were friends, or how they even met. He knew they were friends, right? They were schoolmates at least…

Right?

"My my. Having a little trouble remembering? Surely you wouldn't forget a friend so easily. Unless you weren't really friends to begin with?" Link glared at the demon spitefully. He wouldn't let this monster in his head.

"Liar." The boy growled.

"Call me what you will, but the evidence is in front of you." He shook his head. "Perhaps I should give you a few minutes to yourself. Maybe you'll remember something while I'm gone, though I highly doubt that." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of diamonds, leaving Link to ponder this horrible realization. He grabbed the cap and pulled it close to his chest. It was cold and wet, not to mention the pine needles stuck in it. Did Skyloft have pine trees? He couldn't even remember what the trees looked like back home.

Squeezing his eyes shut he fought back the tears threatening to fall. He's been forgetting this whole time and he didn't even notice. Rubbing the fabric between his fingers he breathed deeply. He couldn't forget his home and friends. He didn't want to forget them. They were the only things that kept him grounded despite this ordeal. Without memories of home, of Zelda, he didn't know what would happen to him, or who he'd become. Link looked to the length of chain around his wrist, then to the spike in the wall he was chained too. Swallowing deeply he rubbed his neck in thought.

NO.

He wouldn't do that. How would that affect Zelda? But Zelda wasn't here to be affected. Would it be any different then him being trapped and tortured? If Link continued like this Ghirahim would win, and he couldn't let the Demon Lord have that victory. If need be he may have to take drastic measures. The thought terrified him, but not as much as losing himself.

He knocked his head against the floor roughly, already regretting the motion as fresh pain exploded through his brain.

He had to keep going.

He needed to keep going.

He had to try.


	14. I’ll Follow You

Link awoke slowly feeling awful. His throat was burning and his head throbbed horribly. That's not even mentioning the constant cold in his core. It felt like he was freezing despite the mound of blankets covering his body. He let out a few wet, painful coughs before forcing his eye open. His bedroom ceiling greeted him, lit by a warm soft light.

"Master Link?" A stranger's voice asked. The boy immediately tensed closing his eye tightly. "I apologize for startling you. I have no intention of causing you harm." He didn't move or even breath, hoping he could trick her into leaving. "I was sent by Zelda to watch over you. Unfortunately I failed my mission." It was pointless, she wouldn't let up. The boy finally shifted his head to look at her, immediately intimidated by her height despite the fact she was seated on his carpet. Her platinum blonde hair and strange face paint only added to his fears. Who was this woman? Why wasn't anyone else here?!

"I need to ask you a few questions." He looked to the floor and didn't say anything, hoping she would take the hint. Instead his silence prompted her to continue. "Could you tell me what happened after you fell through the ice?" He immediately tensed up and buried himself further under the covers.

No no no. He remembered. Master did something to him with his magic and dragged the teen further under. He didn't want to think about that man at all.

"Who was the one that harmed you?" The woman asked directly. He closed his eye and shook his head. "I saw you save a little girl. You threw her off the ice before it broke. What happened after?"

"I… I-I…" He whispered but stopped, his eye flashing with fear. What was he thinking?! Link couldn't talk about Master. Just mentioning him would result in horrible punishment. Master had to be watching.

"There is nothing to fear. I am here to help you, but you have to talk to me." She tried again.

"B-But… he will…" Link breathed quietly not realizing the woman could hear him.

"He? He who?" She stood towering over him, reminding the teen of Master's overwhelming silhouette. "Was 'he' the one that held you prisoner?" Link was starting to get fidgety, clumsily scurrying upright and trying to back away. "What was his name?" Link shook his head and groaned, hugging his torso and digging his nails through his skin.

"Was his name Demise? What about Ghirahim?" Link's pupil shrunk at the name and he started mumbling apologies under his breath. "Was that who did this? Is Demon Lord Ghirahim responsible?" Link shook his head vehemently and grabbed his hair. She said his name!? Why would the woman say Master's name!? He'd come for Link now! Master was going to come and do unspeakable things!

"Please stop…" He whined praying she would leave, but his words only seemed to agitate her.

"What is wrong with you?" She approached looking him over critically. "You are the Chosen Hero of the Goddess. You saved thousands of people and fought countless monsters, yet my words make you cower?" He shook his head digging into his scalp with his nails. He wasn't a hero! Why did everyone keep calling him one!? She grabbed his shoulders firmly trying to get his attention again. "I saw you save that child the second the ice started cracking. You put her safety before your own, just like the Link I remember. Your old self is still there!"

"I-I'm not…"

"Yes you are!" She reaffirmed. "And that Link wouldn't be afraid to tell me who hurt him." He looked past her thinking he saw a black diamond forming. Link tried squirming away but her grip only tightened. "Is Ghirahim the one responsible? If you don't talk more people could be hurt!"

He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, praying for it to end. Why wouldn't she leave him alone?!

"Link! Why won't you speak?"

"Link?"

"Link!"

XxxxxxxxxX

"Come on Link, you can't stay inside forever."

"Please talk to me Link."

"Link?" Fledge asked a fifth time but didn't get an answer. Link was curled up between the bed posts and table. His head was buried in his knee, praying the other boy would just leave him alone. Eventually his prayers were answered when he heard his door slowly close and the pestering ceased. The Sky Knight tried to get him to leave his bedroom again, but Link was having none of it. Despite ignoring Fledge the teen couldn't bring himself to feel bad about what transpired. He just wanted to be left alone.

It had been so long since he left this room, though that was by choice now. Ever since 'that day' he didn't want to risk leaving the building again. He barely walked around anymore, or helped in the kitchen. He couldn't find the willpower to try. Was this apathy or complete hopelessness? He honestly didn't know or care. It wasn't the first time he's been like this. Link had given up on struggling against Master's torture long ago, and Master had proven that was all this was on multiple occasions. A new method to torture him. Every time Link tried to branch out, explore, or begin trusting in others Master would show up to stop him. He was never truly free from his control, and the teen was too stupid to realize it sooner. He'd never be free from that tall woman and her lookalikes either. She refused to leave him alone now, always hanging around watching in the shadows. If it wasn't her it was another person with the same makeup and hair color.

His mind would constantly revisit what happened after 'that day.' When that weird scary woman wouldn't leave his room and kept asking questions. At that point he just wanted to really be alone, no more people or Master or scary ladies. It was better this way. He was already driving Groose and Pipit away with his apathy, and soon enough everyone would leave him alone-

A loud caw jolted him from his stupor. He'd know that noise anywhere. The Crimson finally came back! Quickly he hobbled to the window and opened the shutter. The Crimson was outside as he expected, but not close enough for Link to touch. Instead it stood several yards away doing a weird eager shuffle. Link tried reaching a hand out prompting it to approach but the bird just cawed at him. He tried whistling but it simply ruffled its feathers in response. The teen was unsure what to do next until it started clawing at the ground with its foot.

Did… Did it want him to come outside?

The snow was melted for the most part, a few scattered islands of white amongst the grass was all that remained. It wasn't a death trap like before, but he still felt on edge. He'd try going to the front door and see if that would suffice.

Quickly he snapped on his knee brace and cloak before grabbing the metal cane Gondo had made for him. It sported a Loftwing as the handle piece and had a loop of leather that could fit around his wrist. He securely tied it on his arm hoping not to lose it like the crutch. Slowly he cracked the door open, seeing Fledge had been asked to help Henya move supplies into the kitchen. He quickly left when Fledge rounded a corner making his way to the double doors and pushing one of them open. The Crimson was waiting on the other side starting up its excited jig again. Link waited for it to approach but the bird refused to budge, continuing to claw at the ground. He wanted it to come over, but the Loftwing just ruffled its feathers again when he whistled. It cawed back at him, watching with those expectant eyes. A sharp wind stung his cheeks and chilled his body, making Link step back. He could feel goosebumps traveling up his arms along with that familiar feeling of being watched. Master would know if he left the building. Didn't the Crimson understand that? The bird just squawked again, making the boy more frustrated.

"I can't…" Link whispered but the bird just crouched and waited. He glanced around every which way unable to comprehend the stupid idea forming in his head. Could he step outside without Master attacking him? It felt like a section of himself was sitting right in front of him and he needed to reach it again, but was it really worth the risk? He hated being apart from the Crimson, and now the bird was forcing him to make the next move. Gritting his teeth Link moved forward quickly closing the gap between them. He grabbed the bird's neck and squeezed his eye closed waited for the worst to happen, but as the seconds ticked by nothing changed. Slowly he squinted up at the bird that was now cooing happily.

"Link?" The teen tensed again at hearing Fledge's voice. He glimpsed back seeing how startled the Sky Knight really was, though that quickly turned into a wide grin. "You actually went outside! I'm so relieved!" Link didn't answer, instead looking to the ground. He knew Fledge had felt guilty ever since the 'bad day' on the ice, he just never realised how deeply it affected the other.

Suddenly the bird ducked knocking Link onto its back, starting to stand while the teen tried getting upright. He managed to reach the bird's harness and used it as leverage to pull himself up. Link was now lying awkwardly on his stomach attempting to get off when the Loftwing suddenly started running. Fledge yelled after them but Link was too scared to try jumping off. He managed to grip both hands around the thick neck band while the cane bounced from the noose on his wrist. Link managed to see around the bird's neck realizing they were going right for the island's edge.

"W-Wait! Please-" Link screamed when the Crimson hopped off the floating island and started a dive. The teen couldn't stop the cries ripping from his throat. His body was lifting off of the Loftwing's back from the sheer force of the winds. The only thing keeping him stationed was his grip around the bird's harness. His stomach was doing somersaults and tears were starting to form in his eye, one thought screaming through his mind as they fell farther and farther to the trees below. They were going to die!

Then the Crimson started to pull upwards into a horizontal position, slowing its speed down and levelling off into a glide. Link slowly opened his eye when his body finally settled back down on the bird's back. He swiftly splayed his legs trying to hold the bird's sides with his knees but the Crimson was too wide to get a good hold.

"Are you alright Link?!" Fledge flew up beside them on his own bird finally catching up. Link acknowledge him with a glance before the Crimson's sudden lurching made him jerk.

"You need to get on your knees Link! Crouch on yours knees while gripping the harness with both hands!" The teen tried doing as instructed, able to get his right leg up at least. He attempted to pull his left knee up but the brace wouldn't bend far enough, leaving him to fall prone on his stomach again.

The Crimson wasn't pleased with the newfound company, banking hard through a thick coverage of grey clouds. Link could barely see his own hands, and Fledge's cries became quieter as the distance between them grew. Soon it was only the two of them in a thick expanse of dark grey clouds. They stayed in it for what felt like forever until the Crimson started to dive towards the surface again. Link was ready this time, gritting his teeth and holding the harness for dear life as the two broke through the clouds and headed straight for a swirling pattern amongst the trees below. They circled closer and closer until a large stone building came into view with an enclosed courtyard in the back. The Loftwing slowed its decent and landed softly on a patch of grass.

Link released and slid to the ground with a thud. His heart was still pounding out of his chest and he was barely able to keep his trembling under control. That was terrifying and insane and exhilarating all at the same time. There was no better way for him to describe that experience. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Unlike the painful adrenaline Master's torture sessions brought on, this excitement made him feel more alive then he ever thought possible.

The Crimson nudged his head with a soft caw, finally prompting Link to shakily sit upright. Feeling was finally returning to his hands and legs, and for the first time he really took in the high stone walls surrounding him.

They were in that rear courtyard, he'd seen from above, towering vines covered the stone walls surrounding them as they seemed to kiss the sky above. Behind him two large stone doors stood quietly, one of them sitting slightly ajar. The sunlight beamed down onto a stone pedestal with something strange at the center. A sword was sitting in the rock as if beckoning him to try pulling it out. He stood with the help of the Crimson, slowly approaching the elevated platform holding the strange weapon. Something about this weapon felt oddly familiar to him, but the memory just seemed out of his reach. Why did this sword bring about such odd feelings in him? Link should be fearful, especial with how Master liked cutting his flesh with knives and swords. But this one felt magical and oddly comforting. Slowly Link reached for the handle, as if his body was being guided by an unknown force-

"Do you recognise it Link?" The teen jumped looking frantically behind him, seeing Zelda watching sadly from the entryway. "That's your sword. The blade that seals the darkness. You went on a very long quest with that blade." He turned his attention back to the weapon, eyeing the purple handle. Much like the Crimson, it felt like he should recognise this blade. Still nothing seemed to click no matter how long he waited. "You're a hero Link. You saved the world with that blade, and you saved me." He looked back to Zelda questioningly. Why did people keep saying he's a hero?

He clenched his hand into a fist, pulling it back from the sword and looking away. Zelda seemed to look him over before the Crimson approached the teen expectantly.

"I suppose the Crimson got tired of waiting." Link regarded her statement while petting the Loftwing's head gently. "We wanted to reintroduce you to this blade again. I believe it's powers could help with your curse." The teen looked at the black mark on his right hand. It's been so long since the thing acted up he practically forgot about it. "I won't force you to take the sword in hand Link, but know it means you no harm." The teen looked at the sword handle again, squeezing his canes and turning away. Zelda seemed disappointed but respected his decision, turning back and whispering to someone hidden from view. Suddenly Groose and Pipit stepped out of the shadows while Zelda stepped into the building.

"Hey Link, it's been a while." Groose said with a tight smile. The guy wasn't kidding, he gave up trying to talk to Link several weeks ago after having a blow up about the teen's inactivity. Pipit and Karane has been spending more time on the surface too, supposedly hoping to move down here one day. "You actually went for a flight today? Never thought I'd see you fly again." The bird cawed when he started to get too close, making Groose back off a bit as if knowing Link didn't want contact with him. "You know, if you want to see the settlement I could show you around, even take you to your old home. How does that sound?" Link looked to his bird and gave it a gentle pat, prompting the Loftwing to fly to the roof of the building. He slowly followed behind Groose at a good distance, noticing how huge the stone building was once he entered. They were at the top of a stone staircase. The ceiling was very high, and a weird round thing was floating in the centre of the building.

"There have been signs of the storm in the northern mountains dying down a bit." Link glanced over his shoulder hearing the familiar stern voice that he really hated. It was that tall chick with the eye painted on her forehead, trying to talk about something with Zelda by a large tree.

"You think Ghirahim could be hiding out there?" Zelda questioned.

"Yes. I'll leave a few Sheikah here on guard while I travel to the north and investigate-"

"Come on Link, the settlement is this way." Groose showed him through a smaller doorway, Link reluctantly going along. So the scary lady was leaving? That's good. But she was also looking for Ghirahim? That could be bad. She knows, she really knows who his Master is. What would he do in response? Would he drag Link back to that prison cell? Would he try drowning him? Burning him alive?

He didn't want to think about it. Link could only pray Master would show him some form of mercy.

XxxxxxxxxX

Five Months Prior*

"Wake up Sky Child." Link stirred slowly, coughing as a horrible pain in his neck became obvious. He tried gasping realizing how much it hurt to breath. His memory was very fuzzy. He couldn't remember when he was placed here, or why his throat hurt so badly. What the hell happened to him?

"You gave me quite the scare boy." Link peaked an eye open realizing where he was. The teen was strapped to that damn denailing table. Master Ghirahim stood from the fancy seat he had summoned, sauntering over to the table.

"Oh Skychild." Ghirahim tisked. "I can't believe you would try something like this. I thought we were having such a great time together, and you choose to try the… easy way out." He clutched his cold hand around the boy's bruised neck and squeezed. Link gasped desperately trying to struggle against the restraints but quickly giving up.

"Where is that fight you once had? Unless you've truly given up already." The Demon chuckled. "Deciding when you leave this realm is not your choice. You are MY property and will be a good little plaything from now on. And just so you don't forget..."

He turned and pulled out a branding iron from the furnace, spinning the glowing hot metal in his hand while eyeing a good spot on Link's body. He pulled down the waistband on the boy's pants setting his eyes on his emaciated thigh. The boy let out a painful raspy scream when his leg exploded in pain. He managed the strength to arch his back slightly in protest, but his body quickly gave out. By the time Ghirahim pulled away Link was reduced to crying pathetically. He put the branding iron away, admiring his handiwork with the decorative 'G' burned into Link's flesh.

"there we go. You should remember you place now." Ghirahim smiled cruelly releasing Link's waistband and leaning in inches from his ear.

"The next time you disobey, that pretty blue eye of yours will be next. Understand?" Link shakily nodded squeezing his eyes shut. The already dehydrated child was shedding tears at an alarming rate, and it was a wonder he was still conscious. "Hmmm… let's do something nice and easy today." Ghirahim placed both hands around Link's temples and stared down with a terrible smile.

"It's quiz time. Now, that village in the sky you lived on. What was that place called again?"

Link sniffled but tried to speak. "Sk… S-Sk…" his eyes darted becoming frantic, realizing he couldn't remember. Ghirahim gave his head a shock, causing his body to spasm violently.

"The stupid creatures that live around the volcano. What are they called?"

"M… m-mogma!" Link rasped.

"I'm surprised you remembered that, but do you know the name of the volcano?" The horrified look on the child's face told the demon everything he needed, delivering a second massive shock to the boy's head. That attack seemed to be too strong, as the child's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body became stiff. His form went into a series of spasms that rattled the restraints. Link's mouth began to foam as the seizure continued, his body finally falling still against the hard table. Ghirahim had to check for a pulse, sighing in relief that the child still lived. He went overboard again. The demon kept forgetting how frail the child was now. He needed to decrease the physical torture the boy was put through, before he died on the spot at least. Undoing the restraints Ghirahim took the child and teleported back to his cell, placing him on the ground before summoning a seat. He sat cross legged watching the boy intently.

The demon was close, he knew the boy's spirit wouldn't last much longer. If not his spirit the child's memories would certainly be destroyed within the next few months. He'd be sure a few key memories of their time together remained in the boy's head, but everything else would be wiped away. Memories of his friends, his home, that stupid Goddess would all vanish never to return. He'd be a blank slate missing the key memories that have kept him going this long.

It was all coming together. The boy wouldn't last much longer now.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **The next chapter is finally here! Impa is leaving, Link is on the surface now and who knows what Ghirahim is planning.**

 **I think we're at the end of the flashbacks. As much as I'm sure you all like them I can't bring myself to write about eye gouging. I can handle a lot of sick stuff but that's on the list of perminent nope. As you've all probably noticed updates on this fic will be much slower since RWBY has been taking up most of my creativity. I'll try to keep this one going though.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


	15. Simple Man

**Wow. It's been a while since I've felt like writing for this one, but I figured out the next several steps this story will go in. This is kind of a part one set up for the next chapter, which I will hopefully get out soon. We shall see.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

"And over this way are the crop fields. We've discovered all sorts of new foods since coming her. Zelda used to experiment with ingredients all the time. She makes really good sauteed mushrooms-" Groose continued to go on and on about all the different buildings and the settlers who created them. They were a small group, no more the twenty people at the moment, but they had created quite the settlement. The buildings were different then the ones in Skyloft. These ones were smaller and made primarily of logs with thatch roofing. It was a brown village lacking the colours of the one in the sky, though it still had plenty of life to it. A few children were chasing each other with sticks while the adults mostly went about their task. Link looked over to two unfamiliar women not much older then him. They were standing by a stone well looking at him, whispering something to each other before laughing. Link couldn't help noticing their expressions turning cruel, deciding to quicken his pace hoping to get away from them.

"Your cabin is a bit out from the others." Groose continued trying to get the blonde's attention. "It's down this path. it really has a nice view over the Water Dragon's domain. Just watch your step though. The path is steep in some areas."

Groose wasn't kidding. The trail wasn't as flattened out as the dirt streets in the settlement. It was narrower and bumpier with several drop offs along the hill it ran parallel to. The brush was so thick he couldn't see the bottom, and some of the dirt slopes looked really slick. There weren't any people making faces at him, so that was a nice change at least. Still, most of his focus was on the ground making sure his cane and feet didn't get tangled in any tree roots.

"Here we are!" The larger man announced. Link looked up to see a little cabin built into the hillside. It was smaller than the ones in the village, but it had a larger porch with a wooden table and a few chairs. He stood there unsure while Groose seemed to fidget around in barely contained excitement. "Well, aren't you gonna check it out?" He asked. "Don't be shy, it's your house after all." He gave the blonde a nudge towards the building. Link looked up at it again thinking on the words Groose had just spoken.

"M-my house…" Link repeated under his breath. It didn't feel like his house. He couldn't remember anything about this structure. Stepping onto the porch he looked to the door handle. He placed a questioning hand on it still unsure. Groose said it was his house. He wasn't breaking and entering. This was just like entering his own room in Skyloft. It should be at least, but it still didn't feel like it.

Gently he pushed the door and watched it creek open. The interior would have been dark if not for the sunlight shining through the doorway. It revealed a small stove and counter by one wall and a bed on the opposite. There was a rack of strange tools and weaponry. Most of the spaces were empty, but he did see a strange looking metal bug with massive pincers, a large sack that tapered in at one end, a slingshot, and several different shields and medals.

He walked furthur in towards the bed where he noticed a table with different knives and other tools he didn't recognise. Above it were several shelves lined with wood carvings at varying stages of completion. They matched the style of the ones Fledge showed him up in Skyloft, the ones he claimed Link himself made at one time. He rubbed his fingers against the partially finished bust of a girl. It was still very rough around the edges and not well defined, but he could tell where the pointy ears and long flowing hair would be.

"That was a sculpture of Zelda you we're working on. Before you disappeared." Groose said jolting Link from his thoughts. He turned around to see the Sky Knight watching him from the doorway. "Do you remember it?"

Link shook his head stiffly before looking off towards a small window by the bed. He could barely make out what appeared to be a lake behind the blue curtains covering most of the window.

"Do you recognise these guys at least?" Groose came up and pointed to another carving. This one was short, with only the upper half of the thing visible. It's arm were thick and long leading into sharp looking claws, and it's small head ended in a pointed snout. Link shook his head again. "That is a Mogma from Eldin Volcano. You took me there once to meet these creatures." Groose smiled cheekily at the memory. "You only carved the upper body since you didn't know what their lower halves looked like. They never left their holes." The blonde looked at several other statues while Groose talked, his eyes falling on a familiar one.

"Oolo?" Link murmored reaching a hand out to touch it. It was sanded down unlike the bust of Zelda, and he could make out features like the eyes and a tuft of hair.

"Yeah, you modeled it off of that Kikwi." Groose mussed. "You had even started making one of the Kikwi Elder, though I don't think you got very far." He motioned over to a partially carved log. There was a charcoal outline on the front that seemed to be a guide of some sort. He had trouble figuring out what the final piece would have looked like though.

"Hey, maybe one day you can finish that one. I'm sure the Elder would be flattered!" Groose smiled toothily. Link looked down at the sculpture in his grip. Everyone kept saying this was his work, but he'd never done anything like this before. They were trying to convince him that he was somebody else entirely, and they really wanted him to be this person. The man they described sounded strong, courageous and stoic. He himself was none of those things. How could he be someone he didn't even know, and would probably never know. It was frightening and frustrating all at the same time and he just wanted them to stop. He needed to be somewhere calm and familiar right now, and this place wasn't helping.

"C-can I go home?" Link asked quietly.

"But this is your home." Groose said without thinking.

"N-no… not here…" Link tried to elaborate. It took Groose a minute to understand what Link meant.

"You meant Skyloft." He said a bit disappointed. He tried to force a reassuring grin but it was obviously fake. "Yeah, I'll get you back up and you can rest for a while." He let Link stand and waited for the shorter one to step outside. "We should stop at the temple first though. Let the others know what's going on at least." The blonde nodded eager to go. He didn't want to be here in this stranger's house anymore. The sooner they could go back to the sky the better he would feel.

The two walked in silence for a little while, Groose trying to avoid eye contact while Link was more distracted on keeping his footing. They were passing the steeper areas again, and he didn't want to trip or anything.

"Groose!" A familiar voice echoed along with the thundering of rapid footfall. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. It sounded like loud thudding against the ground in rapid succession, and it was only getting louder. He turned around just in time to see a huge monstrosity barreling towards them. Link scrambled backwards away from the horrible monster as it came to a screeching halt in front of the two. It's neck was long and thick leading into a wide muscular body supported by four thin legs. It was tall, his head barely reaching the thing's shoulders. It had tiny protrusions at the top of its big head and entirely dark eyes. It's body was covered in short brown fur with white speckles, and longer black hair sprouting from its neck and rear. The alarm bells in his head were going off and that familiar dreaded feeling took over his thought process. This thing was going to try hurting him!

"It's alright Link!" Groose tried to reassure when he saw the teen starting to panic. "It's just a horse, I promise it's not dangerous." Link just stood their tight lipped and tense. His legs were starting to feel numb from fear and he couldn't take his eyes off of this 'horse' as Groose called it. Suddenly Karane hopped off of the thing's back. He'd been so focused on the creature itself that he didn't even notice the girl's presence. She was holding onto a strap attached to the monster's mouth, and there was a matching leather structure strapped around its back too.

"Groose, I just heard about-" she looked behind him seeing the blonde's smaller form. "Link! I didn't know you were still here." She rushed over to him tossing the leather strap at Groose. "How are you feeling? You're not hurt are you?" Karane asked giving him a once over, After not seeing any noticeable injuries she seemed to relax a bit. "Pipit said you flew all the way down here without falling. You were actually able to ride properly?" She looks down to his braced knee trying to imply what she meant.

"There was nothing 'proper' about it." Groose added trying to get between Link and the horse. "He couldn't kneel on the Loftwing's back. It's surprising he managed to hold on for so long.

"I see… Well, I'm still happy you made it down here." She paused for a moment seeing the fear in Link's expression. "Hey, are you alright? I didn't realize your journey was so terrifying." He didn't answer her, still watching the monster that was currently stamping the ground with a front foot.

"He's freaked out by the thing you came riding on." Groose growled rather annoyed while taking a hold of the reins so it wouldn't wander any closer. "Seriously Karane? Your supposed to be the smart one here." Karane's eyes widened in understanding. She suddenly looked a lot more sheepish for her laps in judgements

"Sorry Link, I didn't know you were still with Groose. I wouldn't have ridden over otherwise." He gave a stiff nod and took a few more steps away from it, jolting when his back hit a tree. Groose led the monster several steps away from him much to Link's relief. "She's a really sweet girl Link. You can pet her if you'd like." The blonde adamantly shook his head. He wanted to get as far away from that thing as possible. Why in Master's name would he touch it?! And how could everyone else be so calm about this massive monster?!

"Did you try bringing Link to his old cabin yet?" She asked the other Sky Knight.

"Yeah. It… we'll talk about that later." Karane looked back at him concerned before turning back to Link. "We'll just have to do something else. Zelda made some amazing sautéed salmon earlier today. Why don't you guys head back and try some?"

"Actually Link wanted to head back to Skyloft. I was going to take him." Groose explained.

"Already? but he just got here." Karane argued. The two turned to face each other with that horse watching Link intently.

"But he's really not comfortable here. You weren't in the cabin-"

"Then what happened in the cabin?" Karane shot back. The two went back and forth on the matter while Link watched the horse like a trapped animal. He tuned the other two out at this point, his focus squarely on the horse's changing behavior. The protrusions on its head were swivelling in his direction, and the creature turned its neck to look directly at him. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, until it lifted its head and puckered its lips showing off massive flat teeth. It let out a strange noise that freaked the teen out even more, and he began to slowly back his way around the tree behind him and farther into the underbrush. He could get out of this. He didn't HAVE to stay with the monster. Right! He just needed to find his way back to the big stone building where the Crimson was roosting. Or at least get far enough away that he could whilst for it without angering the monster. Then he could leave-

He set his foot down not realizing the lack of ground until it was too late. Link fell backward with a yelp, his back hitting slippery dirt on a large incline.

"LINK!" He could hear the Sky Knights shouting as he slid further and further down the slope. He was quickly pelted with leaves and branches as he slid through a patch of undergrowth and the slope seemed to branch in a few places. Eventually he hit a drop in the dirt and tumbling out onto flat grassy ground. It took him a minute to regain his bearings, rolling over and looking up towards the sun through thick leafy trees. Everything was a bit sore after that plunge, but he could still move his hands and feet so it couldn't be anything too serious. On the bright side he wasn't near that horrible horse monster anymore. It couldn't make scary face at him from down here. At the same time, however, he was completely alone. If he was by himself then Master could show up at any second. Then again the air wasn't heavy with the demon's oppressive power. Instead the leaves rustled softly in the fresh smelling wind, and his cloak provided relief from the chilly air and ground. For some reason this place was oddly calming, and he didn't feel the need to leave anytime soon.

"Should we see if he's okay?"

"SHHH! He might be here to hunt us!"

"Maybe we should ask the Goron for help?"

"That's even worse!"

The blonde perked up at hearing high pitched voices whispering to each other. They sounded kind of like Oolo by the waterfalls, but how could he be on the surface now? Craning his head to the side he manage to glimpse two brown creatures before they screeched and curled into small balls. Their backs had grass protruding from them, and they almost completely blended with the greenery around them. Link sat up and looked at them more, but neither one moved.

"O-Oolo?" Link asked quietly. One of the mounds stirred at the name, a tiny masked face looking up at him.

"You know my brother Oolo?" Link have a small nod at the question. The Kikwi seemed excited by the news, unfurling to reveal his little round body. He squinted up at Link for a moment before recognition set in."Mr. Link?" The teen answered with another small nod.

"Yurbal get up!" The creature shook his friend frantically. "It the hero that saved us, Mr. Link!" The other Kikwi, or Yurbal as he was just called, poked his head and gave Link a more thorough look.

"It really IS the hero." The thing said standing up.

"Have you come to visit us?" Link was startled by the question, unsure how to respond without upsetting them. "Everyone would really like to see you!"

"O-others?" Link asked meekly.

"Come on Mr. Hero! You remember the way right?" Link shook his head no.

"That's okay, we can show you!" Yerbal grabbed his pant leg and began tugging. Link looked back up the slope then to the eager Kikwi. Oolo was a good creature, and these guys seemed just like him. Could he really trust them though? What if this was a trick? He carefully stood up and dusted his shirt off a bit. There were visible grass stains on his pants but otherwise it wasn't too terrible.

"Can I bring… a f-friend?" Link questioned. That was a mouth full to say, as far as he went anyway.

"Okay, as long as they won't eat us." Yerbal answered. Link felt a wave of relief, he didn't have to go alone. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and whistled loudly, a familiar bird coming in for a landing the trees above them. He was too big to fit through the canopy, instead clumsily trying to perch on a large branch.

"MONSTER!!!" Both of them cried before rolling into balls.

"That's my friend." Link added hoping to calm them. They were just as fidgety as he was about these things and that was comforting in a weird way. Yerbal poked his head out and looked up at him skeptically.

"The big scary bird won't hurt us?" He questioned. Link nodded and the two shakily got up. "Since you're the hero we'll trust you, though your friend is scary." The other Kikwi looked at him suspiciously but stood up with his friend.

"Alright then… the path is this way." The blonde watched as the knee high creatures waddled farther into the forest. They were cute in an odd way, and he really didn't want to be alone. Link carefully followed along through the brush and tall grass. He was oddly curious in a way that could be dangerous. Still, the Crimson was a short distance away so it couldn't be too bad.


	16. Unity

**Well, that took longer then I expected. Still it's finally here so I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **We'll see how many months the next chapter takes.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

To say the forest was pretty would be an understatement. There were far more trees in this part of the woods then the human settlement. And people weren't staring at him. The green leaves all seemed to rustle together when the wind blew, creating a soft chorus that was pleasant to his ears. He had never seen so much green in one place, and the mushrooms were surprisingly massive, as tall as he was to be exact. The forest overall was intimidating, but also calming. There were also many places to hide, though that also meant others could hide from him. As long as the Kikwi and his Loftwing were nearby though he felt relatively safe, and luckily the small creatures knew exactly where to go.

They eventually came upon and small hill, walking to the top finding a small clearing. The creature at the top though made him leap back in shock. There was a massive creature with tiny little arms and hair hanging from his face.

What the heck was that thing?!

"Elder! Look who came to visit us!" One of his escorts called to the larger creature. Link calmed down a bit at the Kikwis' calm demeanor. So this was the Elder they spoke of? Well, he did have the same bulb on his back as the smaller ones, and his face was adorned with the same mask. Why was he so much bigger though?!

"Kwiii?" The thing said questioningly turning to face him. "Is that who I think it is…" he leaned in getting a good whiff of Link's hair. "Hmmm… it is indeed." Several other Kikwis came out of hiding, all of them rushing up and surrounding Link with curious expressions.

"The Hero of the Sky has come to see us after all this time." The giant Kikwi said with an air of happiness. "We are honored to have you visit us." He bowed his head slightly, the other Kikwis doing the same. Link took a step back unsure what to do. Why were they bowing? This was a new one for him, and he didn't understand. He was a former slave. Nothing about him deserved this much respect.

"N-no… I'm not…" Link trailed off at seeing the elders confused face.

"Kwiiiii?" The Elder questioned. "I don't understand? You are the one that saved my Kikwis and the forest from a massive flood. You've slain hundreds of monsters and even healed the Water Dragon. I'd recognize your scent anywhere." Link looked to the side fidgeting uncomfortably. He never did those things though! When people first started talking about his past deeds the blonde honestly thought they were just tales of fantasy. Now it was really getting frustrating hearing the same things over and over but never having done it to begin with. He was a slave! A former torture toy for his Master's pleasure and now living peacefully in Skyloft. At least he was trying to at the moment, though everyone seemed determined to change that.

"I d-didn't save anyone." He argued. "I-I don't remember it…"

"But you're the Hero of the Sky!" One of the Kikwi shouted. "You protected us from monsters and guard the Goddess! Why are you lying?"

"I'm not!" Link shouted. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and took several clumsy steps back. This was bad. He just raised his voice to these creatures and now they would turn on him. Escape was his only real option at the moment, but he couldn't run very fast. Then again these creatures were short. He might actually be able to outpace them.

"Mr. Hero?" He jumped back as soon as the little Kikwi tugged his pant leg. The air was getting far thinner and their eyes seemed more and more threatening by the second. He needed to leave!

The teen spun on his heels and started jogging away, nearly falling over from not using his cane properly. He ignored their concerned noises and the cawing of the Crimson. He just wanted to be left alone!

He stumbled through the forest not having a destination in mind. His muscles were burning and his lungs begging him for a break, but he chose to ignore it. The trees and flowers all looked the same and he couldn't find a clear path anyway. He just needed to find solitude. Eventually he ran out of breath, slumping against a tree by a large body of water.

Link collapsed in the shade of the deciduous growth. He was dripping with sweat and he could barely catch his breath. At least the Kikwis didn't follow him. Panting heavily he leaned up to the tree trunk and used it as a backrest. He was confused and upset and angry. It was hard to say which one he should be feeling right now, and it was giving him a headache. He tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall at any second. Why did this upset him so much? If people wanted to claim he was a hero what was so bad about that? Maybe that it was a lie. Link didn't want to be forced into this role. He wasn't a hero, he was just Link.

Just Link.

He looked to the water sloshing around in the large lake. It was a bit calming, even if it didn't settle all of his nerves. At least the lake wouldn't talk to him, or make up any stories, or-

"GAH!" He reared back when a monster popped out of the water near the shoreline. It was scaly with a long face and was looking directly at him.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the Goddess' Chosen Hero. Would that be you by chance?"

"No!" Link said angrily but tried correcting himself right after. "I-I'm… just Link." The monster seemed to squint it's oddly shaped eyes at him, as if trying to remember something but coming up short.

"My apologies… Just Link, was it?" The teen nodded stiffly. "You looked familiar and I thought you were the missing human. I'll continue my search elsewhere then." He gave Link a wave with a stubby fin before diving back under the water. The teen wiped away a few tears brought on by frustration and hugged his good leg. The thing was leaving him alone now, and that was all he really wanted. How hard was it to find some peace in such a large place anyway?

The cawing of a familiar bird caught his attention.

Nearly impossible apparently. It was just one thing after another.

At least it was a creature he didn't mind the company of this time. The Crimson approached from the water managing to clumsily land in a flatter area with fewer trees. The bird walked over seeming to sense his anguish and was quick to settle next to Link's side before nipping at his hair. He gave the creature several gentle pets before looking back at the water. It took a while but his nerves were finally starting to settle, even if he was still a little upset. He didn't know if he should find the Kikwi again and try apologizing or just leave quietly instead. They would probably be angry if he returned, maybe even try hurting him in retaliation. After a good ten minutes of debating his next move, heavy footfall started approaching from behind him. It looked like he wouldn't have a choice after all.

The footsteps stopped on his left side and he could feel the creature staring down at him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. About all Link could manage was a flinch when the giant Kikwi sat beside him with a loud thud. They stayed in silence for a while, watching the weird fish splash around in the waters and several insects buzz by the shoreline.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." The Elder finally said. "It's hard to believe, but the lake wasn't always like this. For a long time the waters were very quiet due to monsters swarming the area. We Kikwi didn't come here often due to the dangers. Now it's changed, and we can come and go freely without worry." Link glanced up questioningly. He wasn't sure where the creature was going with this.

"Things in this world are constantly changing, and that is not always a bad thing. You can see the results of that for yourself." He gestured out with a thin stubby hand towards the weird creatures currently racing each other. "It can just take time for others to adjust, something we Kikwi can sometimes forget." Link looked over at him questioningly. The Elder just stared ahead and continued. "Despite the differences from what we remember of you, we will all try to accept the new hero before us."

"N-not a hero…" Link mumbled. "Just Link."

"Kwiii?" The Elder pondered. "Just Link then." The teen nodded feeling a bit relieved.

"Mr. Link?" Several little Kikwi we're coming out of the bushes now, all looking on worriedly. Link gave them all a reassuring nod, prompting them to waddle out along the water's edge. Some of them started playing while others searched for food in the dirt. The teen settled into his spot between his Loftwing and the Kikwi Elder. His bird nuzzled up to his side while the Elder began droning on about many different things. Some of it included the current state of the forest, how the Kikwi were getting along with the human settlers, and the prospective weather for the rest of the spring season. Link could feel his eyelid getting heavy and his head starting to drop. He felt safe enough to doze, something he didn't think he'd do outside of Skyloft. Link fell over into the Elder's cushy side without processing who he was leaning against, deciding that closing his eye for a few minutes couldn't hurt anything.

XxxxxxxxxX

Zelda flew around the forest looking for any signs of her missing friend. All she could see was a never ending canopy of trees, no red feathers in sight. The whole time she couldn't help beating herself up for being so foolish. The girl should have told Groose to take Link back to Skyloft right after seeing the Master Sword. Instead he fell down a ravine and nobody could find him. Of course there was so much down here that he was unfamiliar with. If a horse was enough to spook him she feared what other things he'd perceive as terrifying. There were plenty of creatures that could injure Link on the surface, and without supervision who knew what could happen. It had been nearly two hours since he vanished and nobody had found him yet. At least Impa was on the hunt too, along with the other sky knights. They'd scour the whole forest if they had to.

Karane flew up alongside Zelda bearing an equally worried expression. Fledge was right behind her, now flanking Zelda's other side.

"Any luck?" She questioned. Zelda shook her head.

"I haven't spotted him or his Loftwing. Did you manage to find the Kikwi Elder?"

"No, he wasn't in his usual spot, and I couldn't find any of the smaller Kikwi either." Zelda bit her lip and looked off towards the lake and river.

"No luck on my end either." Fledge shouted. "I was asked to help you with searching."

"Very well." Zelda breathed. Her attention turned to Karane." Try searching around the central forest again. I'm going to speak to the Water Dragon and see if she's heard anything. Fledge, you circle the upper falls while I'm speaking with her. Link may be in the area." The orange clad teen waved and began to break off slowly from formation.

"Alright, I'll come find you if there is any news then." Zelda nodded her understanding and Karane glided back towards the thickest area of woods. The girl continued flying ahead towards the large waterfall along the cliff side. She leapt from her bird and used a sailcloth to glide the rest of the way down. Landing softly on the rocks she rushed behind the cascade of water into the Water Dragon's throne room. She was seated erect, her head lowering in respect when Zelda entered.

"A pleasure to see you again, your grace." The dragon said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zelda bowed back, "I'm sorry to skip the formalities, but I wanted to ask if you've heard anything of my missing friend."

"Nothing to report so far I'm afraid. Though this missing human is your Chosen Hero, correct? He's been out here alone before."

"It's different." Zelda argued. "He isn't his old self anymore. And Ghirahim may be back."

"The Demon Lord? I thought he was eradicated along with Demise."

"That's what we all believed." Zelda said looking away. "But from what my Sheikah have gathered that may not be the case." The dragon pondered Zelda's words a bit longer, only to be interrupted by a zora swimming into her chambers.

"Ah, do you have any news to report?" The dragon asked. Zelda held her breath fearing what might be said.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "The Chosen Hero hasn't been spotted. Though I have more troubling news."

"Speak then." The Dragon prompted.

"Several monsters were observed near the western shoreline headed east. There was also a human settler in that area. He wasn't wearing a uniform."

Zelda paused. Some of the villagers were searching around the lakefront, and if they came upon a monster unprotected she hated to think of the outcome. The Water Dragon beat her to the punch though, reeling back with clear anger.

"Those beasts dare to muddy my shores with their filth once again? I won't stand for it this time." She prepared to preparing to fly out of the room.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Zelda interjected.

"Very well. Follow behind me and we'll see these pest eradicated."

Zelda was still forced to rush outside of the throne room, whistling for her bird and jumping to it when it needed the surface. She quickly ascended as Fledge noticed her, quickly joining her frantic flight without question. The two quickly caught up to the water dragon, The blonde praying they would make it in time.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"M-MONSTERS!!!" Link jolted awake at hearing the shrill cry. He sat up straight glancing around frantically. The Kikwi Elder was working to stand up now and the smaller Kikwis seemed petrified. He looked to his right seeing the culprits, his own stomach tightening in fear. Three bokoblins were making their way along the shoreline, immediately noticing the Kikwi and brandishing their weapons.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Another Kikwi shouted. A few of them managed to scurry away while some others tried to camouflage themselves as bushes. Link scurried back unsure what to do. He was petrified. Master had finally come for him. Link was going to be dragged back to that cave. It was over.

The Crimson stood up quickly trying to force Link into his back. It squawked and batted him with its wing, knocking Link back to his senses. Scrambling he grabbed the band around his Loftwings neck. Me just managed to swing one leg on the bird's back before an arrow just missed his head by a few inches. The Crimson was done waiting, already starting to run. The teen held on to his Loftwing for dear life as it tried to find an open area to take off. This was bad. Link couldn't face the bokoblins again. Not after what Master let them do.

A sharp cry made him turn right as his bird took off. One of the Kikwi had tripped and a bokoblin was right on top of it with a club. Link's pupils turned to pinpricks realizing what would happen. The little thing was going to die!

He didn't even think over his next action. One minute he had tumbled off the Crimson to the ground and the next a rock had smacked the bokoblin's face. The monster looked up at his assailant, Link breathing heavy with his hand still outstretched from the throw. He had no clue what he had just done. It took several seconds for his mind to catch up with his actions. By the time he understood the Kikwi had already dashed into the underbrush leaving an angry bokoblins growling in rage.

With a loud cry the monster rushed at Link full force, leaving the teen petrified and unsure what to do next. Unconsciously he pulled his cane up as the monster took a swing, blocking the blow but sending him tumbling back from the force. His back hit a tree before he could fall completely, and the monster was already charging for another swing. Link closed his eyes expecting the end but was saved when his Loftwing intervened. It charged at the bokoblin with its wings outstretched threateningly. It hissed and scratched but that did little to deter the monster. Taking his cane with both hands he swung hard at the monster's head, hearing a snap as it's neck cracked from the force. The body fell to the ground with a thud, quickly turning into a plume of vile black smoke.

His hands were shaking violently when he heard another angry cry. The other bokoblins had seen their fellow monster fall, and their attention quickly snapped to the terrified boy. He could barely comprehend his Loftwing's loud calls trying to get his attention, or the new set of monsters charging him. He just killed one of Master's underlings, and he knew the punishment would be terrible. But where was Master? Why hadn't the demon appeared yet? Link was vulnerable and alone with nobody coming to his rescue.

A strong blow to the side sent him flying. He tumbled a bit before stopping, rolling onto his back with a pained grunt. His ribs were throbbing and the pain was enough to snap him back to reality. With a gasped Link pulled his cane up blocking the oncoming swing by the attacking bokoblin. It was sprawled on top of him preventing his escape, the evil creature foaming at the mouth as it brought it's club down for another blow. Link managed to block that one too, but instead of pulling back the monster applied more and more pressure. The strength in his arms quickly gave out sending them back to the ground. His forearms held strong and he managed to keep the cane raised just enough as the club came down once again. It impacted only inches away from his face, leaving the boy praying his forearms would hold out. It didn't seem likely at this point, his muscles starting to scream at him for rest.

He heard his Loftwing squawking in pain. The other bokoblin managed to land a blow to his bird's leg forcing it to fall before it reached him. The monster rushed his bird, pinning it down with a foot to its neck. Time seemed to slow as Link saw the monster raise its club high above his head. The Crimson kept struggling but it wasn't going to make it out in time. Link was reminded of a vision he had, where Master was strangled the Crimson right in front of him. It wasn't just a nonsensical hallucination. The scene had been a warning. His bird really was going to die!

The monster was aiming straight for the Loftwing's head. Link could only cry out as the club traveled closer and closer to its target. He squeezed his eye shut expecting to hear a crunch, but instead the monster screeched in pain. Daring a glance Link opened his eye, seeing the monster standing with an arrow lodged in its back. It had dropped the club a few inches away from the Crimson's head. Another arrow flew into the monster's back and a blue blur knocked it off the Crimson. The bokoblin pinning Link down glanced back at hearing the cry, only for a massive spear of water to impale it through the torso. Black colored blood splattered onto Link's face and clothing, but he barely noticed the monster evaporating into oblivion. It was the creature that killed it that now held Link's full attention. It was massive, snake like with a humanoid blue face surrounded by a crown of scales. It had long flowing tendrils sticking out from its forehead, and a robe of some kind wrapped around the upper portion of its frame. It looked down at him with massive black eyes, as if it was glaring straight through his soul.

"Mr. Link!" The Kikwi he had saved earlier rushed out to help him. Only to cower back at seeing the even bigger threat before them. The serpent rested back a bit as if to attack. It was going to kill them all and he couldn't stop it. Link dove on top of the Kikwi trying to shield it from the monster. He squeezed his eye shut expecting to die, but the monster didn't move to attack. He waited and waited, only for a familiar voice to shout his name.

"Link!" It was the Zelda girl. She had just finished slaying the bokoblin and was now rushing to Link's side. His arm started burning when she came too close, and his pained hiss was enough to stop her. Another Loftwing landed close to him and another familiar figure started approaching. This one was Fledge, and he couldn't help but relax a bit at the boy's presences.

"Are you okay Link?!" Fledge dropped to his knees pulling Link off the creature. It was curled up into a ball with its leaves sticking up attempting to camouflage. It popped its head up seeing Fledge.

"A-are the monster's gone?" It asked meekly.

"Yes, I just checked the area for more and didn't find any. We should be safe."

"B-But The serpent!" Link grabbed Fledge's arm thinking the boy had gone mad.

"That's the Water Dragon. She just saved your life." Blinking Link dared a glance at the monster behind him, or Water Dragon as Fledge called it.

"It's nice to see you again, Chosen Hero." It smiled down as if it was humoured by him. "Though your swordsmanship has very much suffered over the years."

"N-not the Hero…" Link mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up boy." It leaned a little closer waiting for him to answer.

"I-I'm not the Hero!" He stated more forcefully. The dragon just laughed deeply.

"You don't just stop being the Chosen Hero boy. Your actions were enough to prove it. You could have run away on your bird, but you stayed to protect the Kikwi, correct?"

"I-I…" Link stammer but stopped as the Water Dragon leaned further in.

"And instead of curling up when faced with me, your instinct was to protect that one single Kikwi. You could have run away or grovelled, but you chose to block the little creature from harm's way. Yet you still try to deny what you really are?"

"Please stop!" Zelda said with a cracking voice. Link glanced over to her, seeing the girl was comforting the Crimson and checking it for wounds. "He doesn't remember. Please don't upset him." The Water Dragon just chuckled.

"After all the boy has done you believe a few words would upset him? He is still your Chosen Hero, you said as much yourself. And after seeing what he did today I can see why." She floated up into the air kicking up a wave of water over the lake. "I'll search the rest of my domain for any lingering invaders." She looked at Link once more, her eyes still staring straight through him. "Farewell Chosen Hero. May you come to your senses soon." She took off over the waters leaving the three teens alone with the Kikwi. The Elder Kikwi appeared from near the tree they were resting at earlier, having attempted to hide his large form as a plant in the ground. It didn't work well for obvious reasons.

"Thank you Chose- I mean, thank you just Link, for saving my Kikwis once again." The Elder bowed his head slightly to show his appreciation. Link tried to stagger back but the pain in his ribs stopped him, Fledge having to offer support so the teen wouldn't fall over.

"B-But I didn't." He whispered. Honestly Link was unsure why he was being thanked. He didn't help anyone. He just laid on his back nearly getting killed.

"You did a good job Link. Don't beat yourself up over nothing." Fledge encouraged. Link wanted to argue but stopped. Perhaps he did throw that rock saving one on the Kikwi, but he nearly got himself and the Crimson killed in the process.

After finding the Crimson could still fly Fledge flew up to Skyloft on the same Loftwing with Link holding tight to the brown feathers. Zelda left to notify the others that Link was found, and the two boys flew up to the floating island in silence. The Crimson cawed at Link, as if asking him why they weren't fly together. Link just buried his face in the feathers below him, wishing he wasn't so pathetic. Meanwhile Fledge hummed thoughtfully while looking betweenLink and the Crimson. The blonde glanced up at the Sky Knight, quickly getting Fledge's attention.

"Sorry Link! I was just thinking, I need to speak with Gondo once we land. You'll be okay by yourself, right?" He nodded in response and looked back towards the approaching island. Link had no clue what Fledge was talking about, but at this point he was ready to crawl under the covers and hide indefinitely, and that's exactly what he did until the following day.


	17. Times Like These

NOTE: flashback is M rated as past one's were. Gore is included.

Welp, I guess I did manage another flash back segment, though I had to skip past the worst part because eyes.

This came up while working on what was supposed to be the next chapter, so bonus chapter I guess!

Leave a comment if you enjoyed!

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright Link, it's time to put the frosting on. Do you think you can handle that?" The blonde gulped at Henya's request, anxiously looking at the nice smelling thing called a cake. There were two circle shaped cakes at least three feet in diameter, both smelling strongly of pumpkin. He had never seen a cake before, and had no idea how to put frosting on the thing either.

"Don't look so nervous. I'll work on one of them while you do the other. You'll learn quickly." She smiled warmly. Link just nodded and took the offered bowl of frosting and a wooden spatula, approaching his with a sense of unease.

He could do this. Just don't mess up and Henya won't be mad! He could already feel his heart pounding though, and his hands were starting to tremble. This wasn't going to work! He needed to back away before destroying something-

"We will start by spooning a large portion of frosting on top of the cake, like so." Henya stated causing Link to jump in surprise. She raised a brow at him condescendingly. "Boy, this is for Zelda. If you can't get this right my whole reputation as a cook will be ruined, so no splattering the cake everywhere, got it?" He nodded tensely and proceeded to watch as she plopped a large amount of icing on top of her cake. He took his own spatula, trying to mimic her process, though he was much less refined about it.

"Good. Now use the spatula to smooth the icing out so it sticks out over the top edge. You'll use the spatula to smooth it down from there." Link followed her instructions the best he could, watching her movements carefully and trying to mimic her. As he worked his mind seemed to focus more on the task, his hands steadying as his shaky short strokes became more confident and longer. He pushed the icing out to the sides like Henya, smoothing it down along the edges in shaky strokes. It felt like a familiar movement to him, he wasn't sure why, but the tool seemed to fit in his hand like it was meant to be there. Maybe not this cooking utensil specifically though. Perhaps his cane would be a more accurate comparison? Though he never wielded his cane like this.

Stroke to the left side pushing the icing just off the edge.

Swipe with the whole arm in a wide curved motion.

His hand twirled around naturally like it was a practiced motion, and the frosting started to smooth more and more with each pass. Henya finished before he did, walking over to watch him work.

"Not bad for your first cake." Link flinched back finally noticing her presence. He looked over to her perfectly smooth cake, then back at his. It was lumpy in some areas, and it definitely didn't look as nice as hers. He messed up at some point.

"S-Sorry." He closed his eyes expecting to be yelled at, only for the woman to squawk with laughter.

"Sorry? Link, you did a very fine job and the cake looks amazing. I appreciate your help as always." His shoulders dropped and he exhaled a long breath. He glanced at her, seeing the odd look in Henya's eyes. She was watching the way he held the spatula up in front of him when she spoke, and even the firm grip he still maintained. Feeling self conscious Link quickly threw the thing into an empty frosting bowl, getting another laugh from her.

"I'll get the boys to help carry these into town. You get yourself cleaned up." She left the kitchen area leaving Link to wash up the dirty pans. He didn't mind, and apparently his presence really helped Henya with finishing early. It was nice to know he could do that much at least, especially with all the bustling from the last few days. Apparently the Skyloftians were having a town wide feast in Zelda's honor, which required a lot of prep work. He could even hear the activity all the way from town through the open window. The residents were hanging all sorts of white banners in celebration, and some had gotten their instruments out to play, filling the entire island with an upbeat melody.

"Whoa! These pumpkin cakes smell amazing." Groose entered the kitchen seeing the two massive pastries. His mouth was starting to water, earning him a quick slap from Henya.

"Don't even think about trying the frosting! I still haven't forgiven you for last year!" Henya turned to Link shaking her head. "He wiped his finger through the frosting, just to try it early! He ruined my beautiful cake!" Groose's face turned red from embarrassment, flailing his arms a bit trying to stop her.

"I said I was sorry! It was an accident!" He tried to defend himself only to get another shameful look from Henya. Link couldn't help but grin at their antics.

"They look great Henya. Thanks for all the help." Fledge added joining Groose by the cakes.

"Don't thank me, Link did half the work, and the clean up apparently." The blonde shied back a bit with all the attention on him, though feeling a bit proud of his achievement nonetheless.

"Good job Link! I'm sure everyone will love what you guys made." Fledge smiled, taking one of the heavy cakes and carrying it over his shoulder.

"I'm already starving…" Groose pouted but grabbed the second cake, carefully carrying it into the hallway.

"We'll see you guys at the party!" Fledge called as the double doors shut. Henya just looked Link over with a shake of her head.

"I told you to get cleaned up."

"I'm clean." Link replied horsley. Henya just grabbed a wet towel and stool so she could reach Link's head. She rubbed over his face and bits of his hair, pulling the cloth back to show the flower and frosting that was previously all over him.

"NOW you're clean." She stated with finality. "You should get changed before Zelda arrives."

"D-do I have to go?" Link stuttered looking out the window where all the music was wafting in. It was going to be very loud, and he didn't like loud places.

"I understand Link, once you've seen a party like this you've seen them all." Henya sympathized. "But this will be your first one since coming back, and I know Zelda would love for you to be there. At least for a little while. Now go get into somethin clean!" She shoved Link into the hallway, forcing him to change out of his flour covered clothes. He really didn't want to do this. He had a feeling it would all be very crowded, and too many people would want to talk to him. Then again, he could hang out with the Crimson the whole time. That wouldn't be too terrible. Being able to sit and watch with his Loftwing, then sneak back to his room when no one was looking.

He could do that at least.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

He couldn't do it.

Not any longer.

The whole crowd of people had waited until Zelda landed on Skyloft, all screaming Happy Birthday in unison much to her surprise. The music really kicked up doubling in volume. He had no idea how the harp and lute players managed to get louder with the drummer and trumpeter, but they did and it was hurting his head! At least when everyone was out skating the chaos was contained to the frozen lake. Now it was all around him and he couldn't handle it any longer.

Everyone was laughing and children were running around shouting. Now Zelda was being ushered to a table while Groose and a dozen others brought gifts to her. He covered his ears the whole time, retreating behind a lean-to where Oolo the kikwi was also trying to hide. At first he tried getting them both back to the academy, but Batraeux was blocking the way with a huge tray of cookies. After narrowly escaping the assault of sweets Link called his Loftwing and the three retreated to the upper entrance, which was locked. Who would lock the upstairs entrance to the school?! Out of options the three snuck up to the Goddess statue, which was thankfully deserted.

"Is it safe?" The kikwi questioned poking his head around nervously.

"I-I think so." Link exhaled collapsing against the stone structure. Parties were both scary and exhausting at the same time. Just being near all that excitement for an hour took everything out of him, and they hadn't even served the food yet. The Crimson strutted around the area searching for any potential followers, finally sitting by his human once satisfied. Link stroked the birds feathers, grateful for how calming his presence was. In return the bird preened through Link's hair cleaning out any leftover pieces of batter. Oolo was calmer too, deciding to talk about all sorts of topics to fill the silence, starting out with the day he learned remits could fly.

Link just looked up to the sky gazing as the clouds floated overhead. Hopefully the crowds would clear and he could actually get into the school soon.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"That is a wonderful idea Fledge, but next Friday doesn't leave much time to prepare." Zelda said after hearing the surprise Fledge was planning with the others. The two were taking a break after the festivities ended, walking towards the Goddess Statue while the rest of Skyloft settled down for the evening.

"Oh! I commissioned Gondo a couple weeks ago so the project is well underway. It helps that Batraeux and Kukil's parents were so eager to help contribute rupees too. Apparently Henya and her husband were paying him to make Link something too, and the Headmaster is also involved. I guess everyone wants to help out for his special day."

"That's perfect!" Zelda smiled. She was genuinely glad to hear Fledge had thought this out so far ahead of time. It would be a special day after all. And even in this state, Link was managing to help people and make a difference. It was great seeing everyone showing their gratitude in such a kind way. "Have you decided where you'll take him first? He'll have so many options for travel now."

"I was thinking about the Lumpy Pumpkin, but he's not really big into loud parties and lots of people. It would be nice to take him to see the little robots in the desert, maybe even the Thunder Dragon. They are all very friendly-"

"Wait." She stretched her arm out to stop him when they reached the top of the stairs. Looking into the stone arch across the grounds they spotted three familiar figures. Link was leaning against the Goddess Statue half asleep while the Crimson sat next to him, all while Oolo chatted away.

"So that's where he went." Fledge whispered. "I figured the noise was too much for him, but I thought he went back to the dorms." Zelda looked up seeing a Sheikah guard watching him from atop a pillar. At least he wasn't by himself up here. Still, she wished the two of them could have some alone time together. Sadly she couldn't get close to him, and the thought of causing him more pain was too much for her.

Though… there might actually be a way. If his muscles remembered the motions then maybe they could have a moment together after all.

"Fledge, could you ask Oreille if I can borrow her harp?"

"I could, since the celebration is over I don't think she'll mind. Don't you have your own harp though?"

"It will only be for a little while, and sadly a different one from mine will be needed." She looked back to Link pulling her own harp from the strap on her hip. The harp she held was blessed with the power of the Goddess, meaning it was likely to hurt Link if he played it. He would need a separate one, and perhaps that would be enough to trigger a memory or something.

She prayed this would work.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Link blinked rapidly trying to keep his eyes open. This was harder than he thought, seeing as the last time his eyes were open the sun wasn't setting. He needed to stay on guard, but the temptation of sleep was too much, especially with how tired the day left him. No one had disturb him yet and dragged him back, so the three just stayed here for the entire afternoon.

He stared up at the clouds as they wafted by slowly, the sky now a deep orange color as the night approached. A blue Loftwing was circling overhead, the glint of metal around its neck forcing him to squint. The bird was coming in for a landing, prompting Oolo to curl up defensively. It landed in the center of the courtyard, looking directly at Link holding something silver in its mouth. This was Zelda's bird, he knew that much at least. He just didn't know why it was here. Stepping forward the bird lowered its head, dropping something heavy into Link's lap, he jumped in surprise before realizing what the object was. A silver harp was laying across his lap, simple in design with the shine wearing away from years of use. The blue Lofwing took off again leaving the three of them to stare at the object.

"Why'd it give you that?" Oolo asked sniffing it curiously. The blonde had no idea, holding it up in both hands spinning it this way and that. This was really odd.

The sound of plucked strings echoed through the courtyard. Link perked an ear, glancing up towards the stone archway across from him. The sound was coming from just beyond, and he couldn't see who was playing.

Oolo reached over and plucked one of the strings, causing it to vibrate with a beautiful high pitched sound. The Crimson poked the thing and cawed, looking directly at Link expectantly.

"I-I don't understand…" He whispered under his breath. Why was he presented with this? What was he supposed to do with it?

Zelda stepped through the archway then, leaning against the far wall clutching her own golden harp. He stood up quickly unsure why she was coming here. Was she going to make him leave? Perhaps she was mad at him for leaving the party so early? He could take a yelling fit from her but he'd bail on the Crimson if she was going to hurt him again, even if he could barely stay on. She didn't say anything, simply running her fingers against all of the strings so every note rang out together. She started playing a slow toon, looking to Link every so often to see how he would respond. He was stuck for a moment both confused and equally mesmerized by her song. She was expecting him to do something, but he wasn't positive about what that was. Taking the harp in one hand he rested it across his arm holding it securely like Zelda was. His fingers hovered over the strings, unsure if he should really try it or not.

Lightly he ran one finger against the far right string, a lower sounding note coming from the instrument. Zelda didn't look up at the sound, simply continuing with her melody. He plucked a second string, then a third, his slow notes interrupting the time of her music.

He breathed, trying to catch the tempo of her song.

One. Two. Three.

One. Two. Three.

"One." He plucked the thinnest string producing a high note.

"Two." Next he swiped the next string in line with a fingernail.

"Three." The lowest note reverberated from his harp, managing to harmonize with Zelda's song.

She didn't look at him, but a small smile did spread across her cheeks. Was that why she gave him this? To play along to her song? He didn't really understand how to play the instrument like her, but he could continue plucking at least.

One. Two. Three.

One. Two. Three.

He continued to strum random strings, figuring out what sound each of them made while staying in tempo with Zelda. Some of the notes he chose created a beautiful ring when combined with her melody, while others seemed to clash more then anything. Gradually he determined the best cords to strike, playing a single note on each beat while Zelda amazed with the full spectrum of her skill. Her notes finally slowed, striking the lowest cord letting it sing briefly to bring her song to a close. He stopped playing too, looking to her wondering if she'd continue. The girl seemed surprised by his expectant gaze, smiling lightly realizing what he wanted.

"Link-" She started but stopped herself, looking back down to her instrument. She could let the harp speak for her.

Taking her full hand she swiped along all of the string one after the other, making them all play their notes at once. She looked at him, bringing her hand back so the notes would play in reverse order. Repeating the movement she played the sequence of notes over and over, maintaining that same swiping motion with her arm. Link held his own hand erect trying to mimic her. Starting with the lowest notes close to his chest he moved his hand outwards to make a similar sound to her, hitting all the strings in quick succession so they would all play at the same time. He pulled his hand back towards his body so the chords would ring out again.

"Keep playing it just like that. To the count of One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four." He strummed along as she requested, keeping in time as she started playing her own song to accompany it.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

The strumming on both ends turned into a beautiful duet. Link's head began to nod to the tempo, while Zelda started to sing along to the melody. the blue Loftwing came in for a landing by Zelda to listen, while the Crimson and Oolo stood behind him mesmerized by the melody. Link was completely lost in the sound, the world seeming to fade into the soft ballad. His mind only returned when Zelda began to play her final few notes.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Zelda strummed the highest note on her harp, the sound ringing through the air. It was now dark as the sun had just set over the horizon. The moon and stars were illuminating the courtyard, both teens looking at each other in amazement.

That was genuinely fun. He didn't expect such a tiring day to turn into something so nice. Honestly he never expected to have a pleasant interaction with Zelda either. All of their previous encounters were either distant, or in Link's case painful. He watched her smiling face fall as the happiness in her eyes began to wain. She was searching for something in his gaze, but apparently didn't find it.

"Tell me, do you remember this lyre?" Zelda held up the harp in her hands. Link tensed realizing what this was all about. He scowled and looked off to the side, not wanting to speak of this stranger anymore. He never heard the end of this adored hero. Why were the kikwi the only ones that understood it wasn't him?

She was hurt by his reaction apparently, sighing sadly before hooking her harp back in its holster.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you be then." The girl turned to leave, only to stop right at the archway. "Do you mind returning that lyre to Oreille later? She loaned it to me so we could… anyway, goodnight." She left him alone then, her Loftwing flying off to follow her. The town had grown quiet finally, making way for the insects to fill the night with their own melody. Link put his back to the Goddess Statue, watching as Oolo waddled his way closer.

"That was amazing Mr. Link." The kikwi gawked. Link didn't say anything, looking down at the harp lost in thought. What was it with Zelda anyway? He didn't want to hurt her feelings, even if her presence had hurt him before. Simply thinking about her made him feel off, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Absently he plucked a few more harp strings, letting out a breath and heading down to the thankfully quiet town.

He had an instrument to return.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two Months Before Rescue*

This was a particularly brutal day, and Ghirahim was all too delighted.

The Sky Child cried pathetically, his raspy screams deteriorated into nothing but weak sobs as he clutched his bloody face with both hands. Ghirahim took a sip from his wine glass enjoying the pained whimpers. Oh how the torture never got old!

Slowly finishing off his drink the demon dispelled his chalice, slowly waltzing over to the boy's crumpled form.

"Now Sky Child, you know why I had to do this, right?" Link didn't answer, continuing to apply pressure to his eye socket and sob.

"I asked you a question boy!" The demon grabbed Link's throat and threw him against the wall, forcing him to release the bloodied socket that once held a beautiful blue eye. He gouged it out earlier, and enjoyed every excruciating moment of it. The screams, the scraping against muscle, the tension in the socket as he pulled it out. It was all too wonderful! And the brat could do nothing to stop him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry M-M-Mast…" Link forced out between sobs. Perhaps a more gentle approach was needed. He was so fragile now, almost as light as a feather.

"Now now child, I just need you to answer a little, teeny, tiny question. You know why I had to do this to you. I just need you to say it." He stroked the boy's bloodied cheek softly with the back of his hand. The red fluid pooled on his fingers, dripping down his knuckles and falling to the floor. The droplets would dry to join the coating of black crust that now stained this cell, all belonging to a single brat.

"I-I-I h-h… h-h-it ba-ck." He finally managed to force out.

"Very good Sky Child!" Ghirahim smiled wide showing off his fangs. "You tried to hit me right when our session started, as if you didn't want to have fun today, and this is the price of misbehavior." Bringing his hand to his mouth Ghirahim licked the blood for the back of his fingers, slowly so the child could watch every agonizing second. The brat had acted out, panicking when Ghirahim was dragging him near the fires with his metal heating tools. The fact that a weak fist literally impacted Ghirahim's chest surprised him, showing the boy still had some fight left even if it only came from fear. Of course he had to fix that. "Now the next time you try to hit me, what do you think the punishment will be?" Link sniffled then, shutting his remaining eye tightly as if that would protect it.

"Y-you… you'll-"

"That's right! I'll take your other eye too! Just like the first." He threw the child down to the floor, watching him cough and wheeze trying to inhale more air. He went limp then, not bothering to try stopping the bleeding. The brat literally curled into a ball and gave up. He looked like a pathetic, disgusting skeleton with skin, a far cry from the muscular young man that was captured nearly a year ago. His locks were now long, matted segments of hair reaching past his chin, and it was hard to tell the boy's complexion by the amount to filth that covered him. He was a literal shadow of his former self.

Ghirahim couldn't help the toothy smile spreading across his face. He was doing it! He could FEEL the Sky Child's spirit falling to pieces. Link was cracking before, bit by bit with each torture session they had, but now those damaged pieces of his soul were chipping away. The boy was finally breaking.

The Hero's spirit was breaking.

Summoning a rapier The demon slowly dragged the top along Link's back. The boy tensed but didn't struggle, completely submitting to his captor's will. Ghirahim was doing what was supposedly impossible, and he couldn't be any happier.

"Now now… I say… What was your name again? I expect an answer… or else." The threat in Ghirahim's voice made the boy flinch. He didn't dare look his master in the eyes, keeping the side of his face flat against the ground.

"I-I don't… h-h-ha-ve one." Link croaked genuinely. The fear in his voice, the pure terror was so obvious and it filled Ghirahim with such glee!

"That's right! You don't have a name because you are nothing! You only exist to bring me amusement, through whatever means I see fit." The demon leaned down so his lips were mere centimetres from Link's ear. "Do you understand boy? From now on you will accept every form of fun I wish to inflict without resistance." The boy couldn't even manage a verbal response, only able to nod his head stiffly in acknowledgement.

"Good." The demon lord placed a chalice of water and a piece of moldy bread on the ground. "Your next order is to eat. Do that much and I'll let you rest." Mechanically Link slowly moved towards the rotten food, shakily taking it in his bloody hand and eating it as told, gore and all. He tried to drink the water but his hands were too weak to lift it up very far without the whole thing falling through his fingers. The child was hyperventilating with panic watching the water wash along the floor.

"Shush boy." Ghirahim kneeled summoning a fresh chalice. The brat cowered barely managing to breath, sprawled out on his hands and knees staring at the floor fearfully. The demon placed a finger under the boy's chin, tilting his head back forcing the boy to look at him. His remaining eye was wide, the single pupil a pinprick as his body trembled. Ghirahim held the glass up to the boy's mouth tilting it back so the water would flow.

"Drink." He ordered. The child did as told, gulping it down without question until every last drop was gone. Ghirahim grinned, the crack running along his face all the more prevalent. He pushed the child back down, standing erect and snapping his fingers. He vanished in a ploom of diamonds, reappearing in his quarters and laughed maniacally. He was winning! His patients and hard work were finally paying off!

This was wonderful! Fantastic! But what would his next move be when the boy was broken? He couldn't just retire, he needed to live up to his master's memory! That little goddess needed to be taught a lesson too. Ghirahim needed to beat her down, and perhaps he could use the Sky Child to do it...


End file.
